Love Story
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Love Story

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Prólogo**

_Julho de 1998._

- Culpado.

Draco prendeu o fôlego, enquanto sentia os olhos marejarem. Um alvoroço de vivas estourou pela tribuna. Encarou o pai sentado na cadeira dos réus, mas ele não o olhou de volta. Sentiu a mão de Narcisa apertar fortemente a sua, mas não houve alteração em seu semblante. Sentiu seu mundo desmoronar.

Eles haviam sido julgados separados. Tanto ele e quanto Narcisa foram absolvidos. E, estranhamente, _ele_ depôs a seu favor e de sua mãe. Afinal, ela o havia salvado, pelo que ouviu. E Draco também, mesmo inconscientemente, se a história da Varinha das Varinhas que escutou no duelo final, a dois meses atrás, era verdade. _Ele_ também o salvara da sala em chamas, mesmo que ainda não entendesse exatamente o por quê.

Mas isso não eximia o seu pai de todos os seus feitos. Não. Mesmo com o depoimento _dele_ para salvá-lo. Ele errara demais na vida, fizera as piores escolhas que poderia ter feito, e agora pagava por isso. E era merecido, ele sabia. Isso não o impedia de sofrer, no entanto.

Finalmente, os olhos metálicos se encontram com os seus. Iguais. E Lucius sorriu. De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter feito, ele escolheu sorrir para o filho pela primeira vez em muitos anos, pelo que podia se lembrar.

_Uma guerra pode realmente mudar as pessoas_, pensou.

Mas isso não era o suficiente para a comunidade bruxa. Ouviu vagamente o advogado do pai alegar que ia recorrer da sentença. Não que isso fosse mudar o destino de Lucius. Dementadores. Beijo. As palavras retumbaram em sua cabeça. A apelação lhe dava mais algum tempo com o pai, então ele estava grato. (1)

Lucius foi escoltado para fora do tribunal. Sua mãe se levantou para acompanhá-lo. Ia fazer o mesmo, quando sentiu alguém lhe encarando. Virou-se. _Ele_. Harry Potter. Seu coração falhou uma batida. _Por quê?_ Sentiu o toque gentil de Narcisa em seu ombro.

- Vá falar com ele, Draco. Vocês têm muito que conversar. Não pode fugir para sempre. – ela lhe ofereceu um mínimo sorriso, compreensiva. Mães sabem de tudo, afinal, mesmo que os filhos não lhe digam nada.

Draco acenou positivamente, e Narcisa saiu sem mais uma palavra. Respirou fundo. Olhou de volta, mas ele não estava mais lá. Respirou de novo, antes de se levantar e se dirigir a saída do tribunal. Encontrou-o encostado na parede perto do elevador. Sentiu os olhos verdes direcionados a si.

- E-eu... – _idiota, idiota, idiota_, pensou – A... A gente poderia conversar? – _Controle seus nervos_.

- Queria mesmo lhe falar – "_idiota você também"_, pensou, vendo Potter tão calmo – Pode me acompanhar?

Acenou positivamente, com medo de gaguejar de novo. _Idiota_. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sempre soube. Apenas negava a si mesmo, o que era impossível, nesse momento. Agora que ele havia lhe salvado. Não podia mais fingir odiá-lo, quando na verdade...

- Entre – Potter indicou a porta dupla, o gabinete do Ministro – Shacklebolt me emprestou por um momento. Não seremos atrapalhados aqui.

Draco entrou, sem realmente reparar no gabinete bem arrumado. Seu olhar estava atento a Potter, que lhe indicava um sofá para se sentar, ao lado da porta. Acomodou-se e encarou seu nemesis, se é que ainda podia chamá-lo assim, sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente para si. Ele o encarou de volta, permanecendo em silêncio. Draco começou a suar frio.

- Caham... Bem, você disse que queria...? – começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Sim. – Potter disse – Malfoy, queria lhe devolver isso. – puxou uma caixinha fina e comprida. Draco paralisou. Depois estendeu as mãos, pegado a caixa, sem abri-la, contudo.

- Isso é... A-a minha varinha, não?

- É. Ia devolvê-la ainda em Hogwarts, mas você e seus pais foram levados pelos aurores. – explicou.

- Mas você não vai precisar? E a sua...? – Draco se interrompeu quando percebeu o que falava. _Idiota_.

- Não, Malfoy. Consegui consertar a minha. – ele emendou, enquanto o sonserino abria a caixa e encarava a varinha, finalmente tirando-a e guardando em suas vestes - De todo modo, obrigado.

Draco acenou, não confiando em suas palavras. Passou-se um momento em que eles permaneceram calados. Potter se levantou, não sabia dizer se ele estava ou não desconfortável com seu silêncio.

- Bem, era i-... – Mas Potter foi interrompido.

- Espera. – Draco se levantou também, e eles agora estavam próximos da porta novamente. Potter o encarou, esperando. Nunca se sentiu tão idiota na frente de alguém. Mas agora que tinha _entendido_, não conseguia agir de outra maneira. – E-eu... Eu queria lhe agradecer. – Viu o moreno arquear uma sobrancelha, então emendou, se esforçando para ser agradável, mesmo envergonhado – Pelo depoimento. No tribunal. Não só por mim, mas pelos meus pais também. Sei que Lucius não... Bem. Também por... sabe. Na Sala Precisa – droga, droga de momento para ser tão eloquentemente _inarticulado_. Onde estava o perverso sonserino, arrogante e cheio de si? Draco viu pelo canto de olho a janela do gabinete, achando muito atraente a ideia de se jogar dela, nem lembrando que o Ministério era no subsolo.

Mas Potter sorriu ternamente a ele. Sorriu. _Ternamente_. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Draco, e sentiu suas bochechas corarem, enquanto ele procurava algum lugar para se esconder. Se a janela fosse de verdade...

- De nada. – Potter estendeu a mão para apertar a sua. E Draco aceitou. _Merlin_.

- Está tudo bem – o loiro se ouviu dizendo, e sua inquietação dobrou de tamanho. Sem perceber que ainda balançava sua mão com a de Potter, por mais tempo que o necessário, nem que o moreno, estranhamente, lhe encarava deslumbrado.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Num momento, ele estava indo se encontrar com Malfoy, aquele que o atormentara durante sete anos, no outro, estava frente a frente com um garoto adorável, com as bochechas coradas, que lhe encantava. O nervosismo, a falta de articulação, tudo lhe causava uma estranha _atração_. Parecia que o loiro brilhava enquanto apertava sua mão.

Estava fascinado.

Sentiu novamente a mão quentinha de Draco junto da sua, apreciou o movimento leve dos cabelos loiros, o rosto perfeito, o corar das bochechas, deslumbrado. Não podia pensar em mais nada além dele.

Quando deu por si, havia puxado a mão dele para si, aconchegando-o em seus braços. Por um segundo admirou a face espantada e vermelha do garoto, deslizando sua mão sobre ela. Viu Draco separar levemente os lábios, em choque, e não se controlou mais. Fora assaltado por um desejo. Um desejo de _beijar_ Draco Malfoy.

E foi o que fez.

HPDM&HPDM

Draco foi prensado na porta do gabinete atrás de si, mas não conseguiu reagir. Potter estava lhe beijando. _Harry Potter_ estava lhe _beijando_. Separou-se bruscamente, encarando o olhar sem foco do moreno para si, que voltou a beijá-lo. Ele só podia ter enlouquecido, pois nunca faria isso em sã consciência, Draco se obrigou a pensar. Voltou a afastar seu rosto, mas então teve seu pescoço atacado, Potter lhe distribuindo beijos por sua extensão.

- Por Merlin, Potter! Você enlouqueceu? – conseguiu perguntar, entre um ofegar e outro, sentindo as mãos do moreno descendo por seu corpo. Mordeu os lábios, e abriu os olhos, que nem percebeu ter fechado, encarando duas esmeraldas brilhantes. Harry lhe encarava, sorrindo predatoriamente, e lambeu seus lábios antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Estremeceu, sua mente nublou, deixando-se levar.

Sentiu Harry descer suas mãos por suas costas, puxando sua camisa para fora da calça para continuar sua exploração _por baixo_ dela. Segurou os cabelos negros entre os dedos e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu o moreno agarrar suas coxas e se enfiar entre suas pernas, prensando ainda mais seu corpo contra a porta. Passou as penas em volta da cintura dele, sem deixar de beijá-lo, e Harry segurou-o contra si.

Num segundo, se viu agora sentado na mesa do escritório, quase deitado, Harry sobre si, lutando para desabotoar sua camisa. Puxou a dele por cima da cabeça e fez o mesmo consigo, então o moreno concentrou sua atenção na braguilha de sua calça.

Um emaranhando de pernas e braços, beijos, chupões, mordidas. Não pode refrear um grito estrangulado quando sentiuHarry _se unindo_ a si, pele contra pele se chocando. Então ele parou. Dedos suaves traçaram seu rosto, e abriu os olhos, encarando as esmeraldas que pareciam queimar, as pupilas dilatadas. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, Harry _o queria_. Não podia acreditar. Beijou-lhe os lábios, abraçando-o mais forte. Estava pronto.

Os movimentos começaram lentos, o corpo dele prensando o seu contra a mesa, os dedos se entrelaçando em seus cabelos, e então ele se empurrou contra si mais rápido, beijos, mordidas, gemidos, mais forte, mais rápido, mais forte, mais e mais, e _oh, Deus._

HPDM&HPDM

Harry gemeu contra o pescoço ora alvo de Draco, sentindo o prazer se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Relaxou, beijando a pele suada do garoto a sua frente, tentando controlar a respiração.

E então, sua mente voltou ao foco.

_Merda._

Tinha transado com Draco Malfoy. Levantou-se rapidamente, saindo do abraço quente. _Merda._

_O que foi que ele fez?_

HPDM&HPDM

Draco sentiu Harry se afastar de si rapidamente. Virou-se para olhar o moreno, que o encarava de volta, _chocado._

Harry estava chocado.

Assistiu-o, imóvel, enquanto ele parecia entrar em crise, murmurando coisas como "o que foi que eu fiz" e "merda". Mas o que veio a seguir foi uma facada:

- Eu não sei o que está havendo. Como isso foi acontecer? – _Potter_ falava para si mesmo, sem perceber que ele estava ali, ouvindo-o – Eu estou namorando a Ginny, eu amo a Ginny, meus Deus, eu só posso estar ficando louco.

As palavras foram como um tapa na sua cara. Draco sentiu seu corpo gelar. Harry não o queria. Ele achava que o que havia acontecido era um erro. Ele estava escolhendo a Weasley. Sentiu-se nauseado.

Quando percebeu, já estava se abaixando para pegar suas vestes, enfiou a mão no bolso, pegando a varinha. Num movimento trêmulo, executou um feitiço e estava vestido, _Potter _ainda murmurando consigo mesmo.

Dirigiu-se a porta, o mais dignamente que conseguiu. O moreno pareceu finalmente perceber a sua movimentação, agarrando-o pelo braço.

- Malfoy, a gente precisa conversar.

Encarou-o nos olhos. Ele buscava uma resposta. Ele _não sabia_ o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, não sabia _como_ ele tinha feito aquilo. O toque daquela mão parecia queimar seu braço.

- Quem não sabe o que está acontecendo sou eu, _Potter_. – cuspiu o sobrenome, como a muito não fazia. – Ao que me parece, _você_ me agarrou e nós transamos, mas agora _você_ está arrependido, estou errado? – falou o mais friamente que conseguiu, mas não pode esconder a mágoa na voz. – Desculpe ter arrastado você nessa _merda. – _usou a mesma expressão que ele usara a pouco.

Harry arregalou os olhos, percebendo a angústia de Malfoy. O loiro puxou seu braço do aperto, voltando-se novamente a porta.

- Espera, Malfoy, a gente tem que conversar! – Harry catou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, tentando alcançar Draco e se vestir ao mesmo tempo. – Malfoy! - Mas ele já estava abrindo a porta, e nem se voltou para falar:

- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Potter. Obviamente, o que aconteceu foi um erro, e não vai mais se repetir. Agora, com a sua licença. – Draco saiu, batendo a porta na cara do moreno.

_Estava quebrado_.

**Notas:**

(1) Em uma entrevista, a J. K. revelou que o Shacklebolt, como Ministro, decidiu não usar mais dementadores em Azkaban. Mas estou considerando que ele ainda não fez isso, pelo menos não ainda, pois a guerra terminou agora e ele não mudaria a lei assim, de uma hora para a outra. E sim, acho que o Lucius não escaparia ileso, mesmo com o depoimento do Harry. Apesar de também achar que ele não seria condenado ao beijo do dementador, também pelo depoimento do Harry. Isso faria a pena ser mais branda. Mas isso é importante para fic, então não liguem! n_n

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou a Carol, e essa é a primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de postar! #nervoso# Espero que não me matem com esse final, também! #se esconde# Mas não se preocupem, que muita "água vai rolar", se vocês realmente gostarem da fic e quiserem que eu continue!

Tenho que fazer um agradecimento muito especial a **Schaala**, que também posta aqui no fandom de HP, pois foi ela que puxou a minha orelha e me deu coragem para postar a fic! Se não fosse ela, e todo o incentivo que ela me deu, eu não teria dado início a nada disso. Por isso, muito obrigada, flor! #abraça a Mila#

Também queria agradecer a inspiração que a fic da **Amy Lupin** me deu, com as cenas de julgamento! Obrigada, menina! Um dia eu alcanço o talento desse pessoal!

O título e a sinopse estão meio toscos, não tenho muito talento com isso... i.i

Bem, se alguém tiver lido até aqui e tiver gostado da fic, quero que saibam que eu agradeço muito pela atenção de vocês! Se vocês puderem deixar um comentário, mesmo que seja pequenininho, me dizendo o que acharam, ficaria muito feliz! Estava super nervosa para postar, e ainda estou, para saber a opinião vocês...

Então é isso, pessoal. Se a fic tiver uma boa aceitação, eu continuo a postar... Já dei início ao primeiro capítulo propriamente dito, e logo eu posto.

Feliz 2011 a todos!

Bjos


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Dezessete anos depois..._

_Dezembro de 2015._

Harry caminhava tranquilamente pela estação King's Cross, em direção a plataforma nove e meia. Seu peito se encheu de uma nostalgia já conhecida, não era a primeira vez que ele ia buscar um filho para a volta do feriado de Natal de Hogwarts. Mas James tinha muito mais desenvoltura que Albus com as pessoas, por isso a preocupação com o filho.

Seu filho do meio era tímido e recatado, menos com os irmãos, não tinha muitos amigos, por isso ficou feliz com as cartas empolgadas de Albus contando que havia feito um grande amigo sonserino. Sim, _sonserino_. Seu filho havia entrado para a casa das serpentes. Ele mesmo havia dito no embarque do filho que teria muito orgulho dele, não importando a casa que ele entrasse.

Mas Sonserina o fazia lembrar _dele_.

Draco Malfoy havia desaparecido do mapa. Ele e sua família.

Harry sentiu um aperto com a lembrança de Draco batendo a porta na sua cara. Ele tinha sido um covarde, tratando-o daquela maneira. Tinham acabado de... Bem, e ele ficava choramingando por outra. Grande grifinório que ele era. Mas a estranha atração que sentiu por Malfoy não era normal. Na hora, ele achou que havia sido enfeitiçado. A culpa que sentia, contudo, também não era um sentimento de alguém que sentia simples aversão aos fatos que ocorreram.

_Não._ Ele sentia muito mais, mesmo agora.

No decorrer do mês depois do incidente no Ministério, Harry tinha tentado encontrar Malfoy a todo custo. Foi a todos os julgamentos de Lucius, foi a Mansão, mas o loiro havia se recusado a recebê-lo. Ele não deixou de sentir a atração que sentira por Draco naquela tarde, mas não era mais aquela loucura que o fizera atacá-lo. Nesse meio tempo, ele brigara com Ginny incontáveis vezes, quase culminando no fim do namoro. Ele estava convicto que tinha algum tipo de sentimento por Draco Malfoy, por mais absurda que a ideia lhe soasse. Harry também já não estava se dando bem com Ginny, além de se sentir culpado por tê-la traído. Então, ele decidiu que iria lutar por ele, nem que tivesse que azarar a Sra. Malfoy, que sempre impedia a sua aproximação.

Mas, no início de agosto, quando Ginny deu a notícia que estava _grávida_, ele entrou num redemoinho de confusão.

Grávida. Ginny estava grávida de um filho dele. (1)

A família Weasley explodiu de alegria, dizendo que teriam que marcar o _casamento_ logo, antes que ela ficasse com muita barriga.

Harry se sentiu perdido. Ele não amava mais Ginny, mas não podia deixá-la desamparada nessa situação. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, apesar de não amar mais a namorada, ele também não tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos por Draco. Sabia que a loucura que o tomou não era o único motivo para tê-lo agarrado daquele jeito. _Mas o que ele sentia, afinal?_

Ele nunca teve a resposta para essa pergunta. Depois do anúncio da gravidez de Ginny, que um jornalista teve acesso e acabou por publicar no outro dia no Profeta Diário, houve a última audiência de Lucius Malfoy. E ele foi condenado.

E então, a explosão. Literalmente. Assim que o veredicto foi dado, Narcisa se levantou e Draco irrompeu pela porta do tribunal. Os dois executaram um feitiço que ele nunca tinha visto, o ar pareceu queimar e "explodir". Tudo foi tomado pela fumaça. Magia negra, a perícia disse. Eles anularam todas as proteções mágicas da sala e aparatam. Foi a última vez que o viu. Os três desapareceram, deixando tudo para trás.

Harry percebeu que ficara muito tempo parado, encarando a entrada da plataforma nove e meia, e as pessoas começavam a reparar. Deu uma volta para disfarçar, voltando para a entrada, atravessando o portal.

Fazia muito tempo que ele vira Draco, mas ele não pode esquecê-lo. Ainda assim, ele casou com Ginny e tiveram três filhos ao longo desse tempo.

Avistou o trem se aproximando.

Ninguém podia dizer que ele não amava os filhos, Harry era louco por eles. Também não havia sentido interesse por mais ninguém, e Ginny precisava de si, apesar dele não sentir atração por ela. Ginny era boa com ele, apesar de ter um gênio difícil de lidar, viver implicando com seu jeito modesto, afinal ele era o herói do mundo bruxo e, segundo ela, deveria agir como tal, além de se importar com coisas pequenas demais para o seu gosto, como gastos financeiros, apesar deles terem dinheiro de sobra para as próximas gerações. E a estranha antipatia dela com James, coisa que ele não entendia. E roncar de noite. Parecia que a mulher tinha um trator na garganta.

Mas ela era a mãe de seus filhos e ele a respeitava como tal. Todo mundo tinha defeitos. A vida era tranquila, aquilo que ele sempre sonhara. Ele tinha uma esposa, problemas de casal, filhos lindos, um bom emprego com chefe do departamento dos aurores. Mas ele não tinha Draco Malfoy, e não entendia o que sentia por ele. Não era simples atração, mas também não o amava, eles mal se conheciam. Mas havia aquela vontade de vê-lo, de conhecê-lo, saber o que estava fazendo, o que gostava e o que não gostava.

Coisas que ele não poderia ter.

Mais uma vez, decidiu enterrar esse sentimento no fundo de sua mente, como fizera muitas vezes. Não podia mudar as escolhas que fizera.

Quando o trem parou na estação, viu um aglomerado de crianças descendo, famílias acenando, abraços sendo trocados, despedidas sendo feitas. Avançou, tentando se aproximar, mas a multidão o impediu. Viu James e Albus descendo do trem, levantou a mão para acenar também, e eles vieram ao seu encontro.

- Pai, pai! – Albus correu para abraçá-lo – Pai, Hogwarts é o máximo, você não vai acreditar! – E desatou a falar sem parar para respirar. Sorriu da empolgação do filho. James também se aproximou, abraçando o pai, mas parecendo meio alheio a conversa.

- Okay, meninos! Sei que vocês têm muitas novidades para contar. Vamos, então, vocês me contam tudo em casa.

- Espera! – os dois dispararam, mais foi Albus que completou – Quero que você conheça uma pessoa, o amigo que eu te falei nas cartas. – Harry acenou, concordando. Virou-se para encarar James, que também havia pedido que esperasse, mas ele se fez de desentendido. Albus notou, e logo disparou – É que ele ta apaixonado!

- Cala a boca, Albus! Que apaixonado o quê, animal?

- Apaixonado? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha ao filho mais velho, mas ele negou tudo.

Albus voltou ao trem, para buscar o tal amigo.

- Quem ta apaixonado aqui é o Albus, não desgruda desse cara. – Soltou James, quando viu que o pai ainda lhe analisava. Harry sorriu ao filho, fingindo acreditar. Adolescentes. - E cadê a Ginny?

- Sua mãe não pode vir, está viajando por causa de um jogo. Ela vai chagar amanhã. (2)

Albus logo estava de volta, sorrindo, segurando a mão de um menino para não se perderem na multidão. Um menino de cabelos loiros platinados, penteados para trás, olhos de um azul metálico, a pele clarinha, pálida. Harry ofegou. Draco Malfoy estava diante de si, novamente com 11 anos de idade.

- Pai, quero que conheça o meu colega de casa. Este é Scorpius Malfoy. Corp, esse é o meu pai, Harry Potter. O pai dele vai se atrasar para pegá-lo, então eu falei com ele e combinamos do Corp esperar lá em casa. Não tem problema, né?

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Potter. – o menino falou, estendendo a mão para si. Sentiu uma sensação de _déjà vu_ lhe dominando, lembrando-se que, anos atrás, Draco havia estendido-lhe a mão, oferecendo sua amizade, e ele negou. Sentiu o olhar de Albus queimar sobre si, e percebeu que estava demorando muito para aceitar a mão estendida.

Estendeu a sua também, apertando a pequena mão.

- O prazer é meu. Desculpe o choque, é que você se parece muito com alguém que eu conheci.

- O senhor também estudou em Hogwarts a alguns anos atrás, não? Deve estar me achando parecido com o meu pai, Draco Malfoy.

"_Oh, Deus."_

HPDM&HPDM

Harry encarou pela enésima vez os garotos conversando sentados no sofá da sala, pela porta da cozinha.

Draco Malfoy tinha um filho. _Um filho_. Sentiu suas entranhas revirarem. Ele tinha seguido em frente.

"_Claro que seguiu em frente, idiota, queria que ele estivesse sentado esperando você aparecer?"_ Sua consciência o alertou. Ele também tinha tido seus filhos, tinha se casado. Draco não ia ficar chorando o leite derramado para sempre. Provavelmente estava casado com alguma _baranga _loira horripilante, ou com Pansy Parkison. Não, essa tinha se casado com Zabini, lembrou.

Uma baranga a menos no caminho.

"_Mas o que diabos você está pensado, retardado mental?"_ Sua consciência lhe alertou novamente, mas ele mandou-a calar a boca.

Tinha que descobrir alguma coisa sobre Malfoy, e essa era a oportunidade perfeita. Ele não estava cometendo nenhum crime, afinal, o próprio Ministério deu o perdão judicial aos Malfoys, na esperança que eles aparecessem e destrancassem o cofre com milhões e milhões de galeões guardados no Gringotes, para pagar as multas devidas. Coisa que nunca aconteceu. E ninguém conseguia mexer no dinheiro, por causa dos feitiços de proteção, para a tristeza do Ministério.

Mas agora ele estava com Malfoy Júnior, ou melhor, Scorpius em sua casa.

Como é que a imprensa não caiu em cima do menino? Como eles não sabiam que Draco estava em Londres? Ele estava, não? Seu filho estava, pelo menos. E ele estava vindo pegá-lo. Na sua casa.

"_Oh, meu sagrado Merlin."_

Arrumou de novo os sanduíches, a jarra de suco de abóbora e os copos na bandeja.

Lily e James jogavam xadrez bruxo no chão da sala, e no sofá estavam Albus e Scorpius.

Tomado por uma coragem grifinória que não sentia a tempos, levou a bandeja com o lanche para a sala. Seus sentidos estavam alertas. O menino ia falar, ele era um auror, tinha que interrogá-lo e arrancar a verdade.

"_Ou você pode simplesmente perguntar o que os pais dele fazem da vida, como um pai interessado nos amigos do filho."_ Sua consciência sugeriu, sarcástica. Estranhamente, ela tinha uma voz arrastada muito familiar. Okay, isso também era uma ideia.

Depositou a bandeja na mesinha de centro, recebendo um agradecimento dos meninos. Sorriu a eles, sentando-se na poltrona.

- Desculpe o incômodo que estou causando, senhor Potter. O sinal do celular caiu, mas meu pai já estava a caminho quando falei com ele.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Não é incômodo algum recebê-lo. – Harry passava-lhes o suco como se fosse água benta, mas as crianças (e adolescente) ignoraram o seu nervosismo - Mas, Scorpius, conte-me, como vai o seu pai? E sua mãe? Estão morando aqui em Londres? O que eles andam fazendo? Nunca mais tive notícias deles.

"_Que sutileza, Potter. Parece a Inquisição da Igreja Católica. Só falta os instrumentos de tortura."_

Scorpius terminou de tomar um gole de seu suco, antes de responder:

- Bem, da minha mãe eu não sei, meus pais não se falam a muito tempo. O pai ficou com a minha guarda – o loiro falou, monotonamente, não parecia abalado. Harry também não, estava vibrando internamente com a notícia – Mas a minha família não mora em Londres, nós nos instalamos em Oxford depois da guerra. O meu pai foi fazer faculdade lá, onde eu e minhas irmãs nascemos. Acabou por ele encontrar um emprego lá, também. Vivemos entre os trouxas. Esse é o porquê da demora, até. O meu pai estava vindo de carro, parece que houve um engarrafamento. Depois do perdão do Ministério, meu pai ofereceu a oportunidade para que eu me formasse em Hogwarts, ao que eu aceitei. Fui o primeiro filho a vir para cá estudar. Ele está tomando as medidas necessárias para que nos mudemos para a capital, já tem até uma proposta de emprego melhor aqui, mas ainda não sabemos quando poderemos vir definitivamente.

- Hum... Muito bom. Ele estudou em Oxford, foi?

- Sim, ele se graduou em Medicina. Vai indo muito bem na vida profissional, posso dizer.

- Ah... – "_E na vida pessoal?"_ Se segurou para não perguntar.

Draco tinha ido para Oxford, estudar Medicina. Medicina trouxa. Draco Malfoy vivendo como trouxa. Inacreditável. O mais impressionante de tudo, é que Draco era pai solteiro, pelo que captou. Tivera seus filhos e se separou. Ou nem se casou. Era uma possibilidade, pelo desprezo que captou na voz de Scorpius quando falou da mãe.

Bom para a baranga, que se livrou da sua fúria.

Scorpius também falou que tinha irmãs. Quantas seriam? Deviam ser mais novas, já que o garoto era o primeiro a entrar em Hogwarts. Já estava imaginando menininhas lindas, loirinhas, com vestidos rendadinhos e um ar monótono característico dos Malfoys.

- E ele não chegou a se casar de novo?

- Oh, não. Meu pai nunca se casou. Astoria só queria o dinheiro que ele vinha juntando, devido as dívidas da família Greengrass, ainda hoje tenta uma aproximação comigo. Ele diz que já tem que cuidar das minhas irmãs e de mim, além de ter uma vida muito corrida como médico. Na minha opinião, acho que ele ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa.

"_Pessoa certa, hum? Não se preocupe, garoto, que disso eu me encarrego"_, pensou.

- Mas ele n-... – Harry foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, e levantou-se depressa, achando que Draco ia aparecer no corredor. Mas quem ele viu foi Ginny. _Merda._ Nem lembrava da existência da esposa.

Ela veio até si, depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios, que ele não correspondeu. Sorriu, enquanto tirava o cachecol e os casacos e recebia os filhos, que foram abraçá-la. James permaneceu sentado no chão, Ginny o ignorou também. Eles vinham discutindo muito de uns tempos para cá, e a esposa decidiu dar o tratamento de silêncio a ele. Harry não concordava, e não entendia a implicância que ela tinha com o filho. Ele era adolescente, claro que dava um pouco de trabalho, mas não era para tanto.

- O que faz aqui? Você não voltava só amanhã? – Harry disparou, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento em ver a mulher.

- Por causa da nevasca, o treino foi cancelado. – ela explicou, voltando-se para o filho - Então, Albus, conte-me como foram as aulas. Você gostou de Hogwarts? O q-... – ela se interrompeu, ao reparar no outro garoto sentado no sofá. Scorpius se levantou, indo até Ginny para apertar sua mão.

- Ah, mãe, deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é o Scorpius, meu amig-... – mas Albus se interrompeu pelo grito da mãe.

- Meu Deus! Você é filho do Malfoy? O que faz aqui na minha casa?

Scorpius deve ter captado uma _pontinha_ de desprezo na voz de Ginny, assim como Harry, e abaixou a mão, estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

- Sim, sou Scorpius Malfoy. Amigo do seu filho. – falou, erguendo o queixo - Não queria atrapalhar, mas meu pai se atrasou para me buscar na estação e o senhor Potter me convidou para esperá-lo aqui.

Ginny olhava horrorizada do menino para o marido. Harry deu um cutucão _super discreto_ na mulher, para ela fechar a boca e parar e arregalar os olhos. Daqui a pouco eles iam saltar das órbitas.

- Desculpe minha esposa, Scorpius. Acho que ela também ficou impressionada com a sua semelhança com o seu pai. – Desconversou. Tocou o ombro do menino, guiando-o de volta para sala, ignorando completamente Ginny. James riu discretamente da cara dela e Lily lhe deu um cutucão, alertando-o para não arranjar briga.

"_Merda, mancada dessa louca. Como ela trata uma criança assim?"_

- Talvez eu deva ir, senhor Potter. Não quero atrapalhar.

- Imagina se você atrapalha, Scorpius. Não vou deixar você ficar na estação sozinho esperando o seu pai. Nada disso. Coma seu lanche tranquilamente, você não causa nenhum incômodo. – Harry baixou o tom de voz, só para que o loiro ouvisse – Não ligue para Ginny, finja que ela não está aqui. Sempre funciona comigo. – piscou-lhe um olho. Scorpius se espantou com o comentário num primeiro momento, mas depois sorriu para ele, compreensivo. O menino era bem atento para a idade, e tinha uma maturidade diferente da dos seus filhos. Inclusive James, que apesar de não se dar muito bem com a mãe, não conversava com Harry sobre isso.

Albus parecia estar dando um puxão de orelha na mãe também, e logo voltou para junto do amigo. Ginny ficou rondando a sala como um urubu.

Harry conversou com as crianças sobre temas leves, tentando trazer o clima de conforto anterior.

Até que uma música alta ao longe começou a tocar.

_Back in black, _

_I hit the sack,_

_I've been too long, _

_I'm glad to be back__, yes_

_I'm let loose from the noose,_

_That's kept me hangin' about_

_I been livin like a star 'cause it's gettin' me high,_

_Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives, cat's eyes_

_abusing every one of them and running wild_

Scorpius se virou para a janela. Então anunciou:

- São eles. Deve ser a Diana dirigindo, ela só consegue dirigir com música alta. Pobre do pai. – virou-se para Harry, explicando – Ela tirou a carteira agora que fez 16, em abril desse ano.

"_O que?"_ Harry pensou, também se virando para a janela, vendo um carro preto se aproximando. (3) Ele estacionou na frente da porta, e o moreno ainda pode ouvir o refrão da música.

_'Cause I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!_

_Well, I'm baaack, baaack..._

_Well, I'm back in black,_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

O carro desligou e a música cessou. Scorpius e Harry já estavam na porta, cada um por seus motivos. Saiu do carro uma garota, 16 anos, os cabelos loiros soltos iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a pele levemente bronzeada e os olhos verde-esmeralda. Olhos _iguais_ aos de Harry. "_Não pode ser."_

- Mana! – Scorpius se adiantou, correndo para abraçar a irmã, que sorria alegremente.

- Corp, Corp! Viu o que o pai me deu? O meu bebê? Esse carro é incrível! – ela também correu para o irmão, levantando-o no ar.

Harry ficou parado na porta de casa, vendo a interação dos dois. "_Não pode ser."_

Outra porta se abriu, de onde saiu mais uma garota, também parecia ter 16 anos, o cabelo negro comprido preso em uma trança, _da mesma cor do de Harry_, a pele clara, pálida, e os olhos de um azul metálico. "_Não pode ser."_

- Diana, para com o escândalo! O que quer que a família do amigo do Corp ache de nós? Já basta os novos vizinhos, que acham que somos loucos de pedra.

- Fica calma, Samantha! Você também está fazendo escândalo gritando desse jeito! (4)

E então, a última porta se abriu. Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. O cabelo loiro platinado balançando ao vento, altivo e cheio de si, Draco Malfoy. Estava lindo. Ele tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios, olhando os filhos, algo que Harry nunca tinha visto. O moreno avançou um passo, sem perceber.

Draco se voltou para ele, percebendo a movimentação. Seu sorriso sumiu.

- Potter.

Três cabeças se voltaram para si. Harry viu a morena soltar um gritinho de exclamação ao vê-lo, levando as mãos a boca. "_Não pode ser."_ A loira arregalou os olhos verdes e soltou Scorpius no chão sem nenhum cuidado. Draco estreitou os olhos.

"_Não pode ser."_

_

* * *

_

**Notas: **

(1) Eu vou fazer uma "pequena" modificação no epílogo, como dá para perceber. Eu adiantei a concepção e o nascimento do James e, consequentemente, do Albus e da Lily, mas dos últimos é em bem pouco tempo. Ginny fica grávida de James em 1998 e ele nasce em 1999, em maio, e ele vai ter 16 anos na fic. A diferença de idade dele para o Albus é de cinco anos, pois este vai ter 11 anos na fic, tendo nascido em 2003. Lily tem 9 anos, e nasceu em 2005.

Outro ponto é que a parte do epílogo em que o Harry vê o Draco na estação deixando o Scorpius não aconteceu.

(2) Aqui eu ignorei que a Ginny parou de jogar quadribol depois que ficou grávida, conforme a entrevista da J. K. Rowling. Ela continuou como membro das Harpias, mesmo depois de ter os filhos.

(3) Gente, a música (AC/DC – Back in Black) e o carro são uma espécie homenagem que eu estou fazendo ao seriado Supernatural, em que um dos personagens dirige um Chevy Impala 67 preto e adora músicas de rock antigas. n_n Para quem não conhece, recomendo!

Além de eu ter achado que a letra combinava com a volta do Draco, vejam a tradução, para quem não conhece:

De Volta de Preto

Eu fui dormir

Estive longe por muito tempo

Estou contente por estar de volta, sim

Estou me libertando do nó da forca

Que me manteve pendurado até agora

Continuo olhando para o céu

Porque isto está me animando

Esqueça o carro fúnebre

Pois nunca morrerei

Tenho nove vidas, olhos de gato

Maltratando cada um deles e correndo selvagemente

Porque eu estou de volta

Sim, eu estou de volta

Bem, eu estou de volta

Sim, eu estou de volta

Bem, eu estou de vooolta, vooolta

Eu estou de volta de preto

Eu estou de volta de preto

(4) O nome das meninas também é uma homenagem a Supernatural, em que os protagonistas são Dean e Sam. Elas são Diana e Samantha (o Dean, quando quer avacalhar com o irmão, chama-o de Samantha). Eu gosto muito dessa série, dá para perceber! n_n

**N/A:** Ai, estou tão feliz! Sério, não esperava receber reviews tão animadoras! Na realidade, achei que todo mundo ia detestar... XD Acabei por terminar o capítulo no outro dia, mas esperei um pouco pra ver a reação de vocês! #se esconde# Mas nem demorei tanto assim, né? Já iniciei o próximo capítulo também, logo eu posto. Aproveitem que eu estou de férias, então estou com tempo. Quando a facul voltar vou me desdobrar para postar, se eu não tiver terminado a fic, mas não vou deixar nada pela metade!

Para quem gosta da Ginny, perdoem-me! Não pude controlar, fiz de tudo para ela ser o mais boazinha possível, mas não deu. Nunca entendi o porquê dessa antipatia que eu tenho por ela, até que ela é boa pessoa. Mas não pude resistir fazê-la roncar de noite! Pelo menos não foi flatulência noturna, né, gente? huahuahauhauahua

Eu respondi aos reviews logados, mas vou responder tudo de novo! #empolgada# Inclusive aos não-logados, claro, nunca ia esquecer de vocês, chuchus! ;D Também agradeço a quem favoritou a fic e a adicionou ao alert!

**Schaala:** AAAAHHHH! #aperta a Mila até não poder mais# Brigadão, flor! Se não fosse por você, a fic ia ficar guardada numa gavetinha na minha cabeça. Capítulo sem amasso i.i Mas me aguarde! Quando for ter, vai ser _hot_! #risada maligna# Bjão, chuchu!

**Lyla:** Que bom que você gostou, flor! Espero que tenha atingido a suas expectativas! n_n Bjão!

**Nicky Evans:** Brigadão! Não pude me controlar, sou muito perva! Hauhauhauahua Esse cap não teve amasso i.i Mas como eu disse a Schaala, quando for ter, vai ser um rola-rola pela cama! ;D Bjão!

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter:** Brigadão! Foi meio tenso esse final também, não? Mas eu amo demais esses meninos para fazê-los sofrer por muito tempo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! n_n Bjão!

**Rafa Malfoy:** Brigadão mesmo! Quando vi seu review fiquei toda feliz, pulando na cadeira. Uma das melhores? Uhuuuul! Pobre da minha mãe, deve achar que a filha é louca, pulando desse jeito! XD Espero que continue gostando da fic com esse cap. Bjão!

**AB Feta:** =DDD Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjão!

**Morg' Malfoy:** Obrigada por adicionar a fic aos favoritos! Bjão!

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Obrigada por add a fic ao alert! Bjão!

**Lien Li: **Obrigada por add a fic ao alert! Bjão!

Até a próxima, gente!

Bjão!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Não acredito! É ele! É ele!

- Oh, meu Deus! Como?

- Como você não percebeu, Corp! É só olhar!

- Como eu ia saber? Vocês nunca me disseram quem era ele! Como é que eu ia saber que ele seria _Harry Potter_! Fala para elas, pai!

- É pai! Como você não disse para ele!

- É! Veja a situação que nos metemos!

- Pai! – os três chamaram.

- Agora não.

Os três entraram em silêncio instantaneamente, ao ouvir a voz do pai.

Draco estava sentado no sofá da sala da família Potter, ladeado por seus filhos, Samantha de um lado e Diana e Scorpius do outro. Os filhos do moreno tinham desaparecido escada acima, não sem antes Scorpius trocar um olhar significativo com Albus e, estranhamente, o mesmo ocorreu entre James e Diana. _"Aí tem coisa..."_ Mas Draco não queria pensar nisso agora.

Escutou atentamente a movimentação da cozinha, Potter e Weasley discutindo. Na verdade, ele só ouvia a mulher gritando com o marido. As meninas e Corp não deram mais um pio.

Potter sabia quem _elas_ _eram_.

Óbvio. Mais na cara, só se estivesse desenhado na sua testa, um anúncio em neon piscando.

Respirou ruidosamente. Os filhos o encararam, mas voltaram os olhos para a cozinha logo em seguida. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Não acredito! Não acredito, Harry! Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo? Como é que as _filhas_ do _Malfoy_ são a sua cara? – Draco sentiu um arrepio na espinha - O que é que você esteve me escondendo durante esse tempo? FALA! FALA PARA MIM! Diz a verdade! – escutou o barulho de coisas sendo derrubadas, mas Potter permaneceu em silêncio – Seu idiota! Não acredito! Eu sempre te amei, fiz tudo por você, e é assim que você me retribui? TRAIDOR!

"_Fez o quê? Engravidou para dar o golpe da barriga, isso sim", _o loiro pensou.

Draco se levantou, rumando até a cozinha. Se não interferisse, daqui a pouco teria é que fazer a autópsia do corpo de Potter para a polícia, pois a mulher parecia que ia assassiná-lo. Suas filhas levantaram logo atrás, seguindo-o, mas parou-as.

- Vocês ficam aqui. Essa conversa é minha, por enquanto. Quando for a vez de vocês, eu aviso. – Elas abriram a boca, mas ele a cortou – Sem, "mas". Não era para ser assim, mas aconteceu. Vocês querem que o pai de vocês as aceite? Querem conhecê-lo? – assistiu as meninas acenarem positivamente - Então eu tenho que ir lá impedir uma tragédia. Não se metam enquanto eu não consertar essa situação, não quero que aconteça nada com vocês. Se querem que tudo dê certo, então, por favor, pelo menos uma vez, obedeçam-me sem discutir. Já tenho muito em que pensar. Vão para o carro e me esperem lá.

Elas acenaram, concordando, saindo da casa. Scorpius foi junto. Rumou para a cozinha.

"Pai de vocês."

"_Pai."_

Sentiu suas entranhas revirarem.

A verdade vinha à tona, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele preferiria que fosse bem mais tarde.

Abriu a porta da cozinha de uma vez, esperando assustar Weasley em sua tentativa de homicídio. Viu umas cadeiras caídas, Potter mais ao fundo com a mulher. Os dois lhe encararam, mas foi ela que se manifestou:

- O que você pensa que faz aqui? Vai embora! VAI! VOCÊ QUER ARRUINAR A MINHA FAMÍLIA, É ISSO? Você e esse traidor! – ela se virou para Potter, avançando - TRAIDOOOOOR!

- Weasley, acalme-se. Eu gostaria que você ficasse em silêncio e me escutasse. Seu marido não tem culpa de nada.

Weasley parou de supetão. Os dois olharam-no, espantados.

- Ora, seu! Não se mete nisso! Vai embora daqui! Essa é a minha casa! Você não é bem-vindo! Você e as suas crias!

- Só quero conversar com o seu marido. Nós temos assuntos a esclarecer. Tudo isso pode ser resolvido sem nenhum escândalo. Se você fizer o favor de ficar quieta e me escut-...

- Não tenho nada para escutar! Vai embora! Seu sujo veado!

Fechou a porta da cozinha, apoiando-se nela, antes de continuar, ignorando a cena que a mulher fazia:

- Seu marido não tem culpa de nada, então trate de se acalmar e me ouvir. Eu tenho gene veela correndo no meu sangue. Infelizmente, aconteceu do gene se manifestar pela primeira vez quando eu estava conversando com o Potter, a dezessete anos atrás. Eu não sabia, nem ele, e não tínhamos como impedir. – Percebeu o moreno arregalar mais os olhos, diante da sua explicação. Weasley parecia que ia protestar, mas cortou-a – Foi isso que aconteceu, e mais nada. Nenhum romance e nem nada para você se preocupar, mulher. Então, posso conversar com o Potter agora?

- Ora, seu mimadinho de merda! Quem você pensa que é para ter o direito de falar com ele! Eu quero você e as suas crias fora daqui AGORA! SAAAAAAIIIII!

- Não me meti na vida de vocês até hoje, mas agora a merda já está feita. As meninas sempre quiseram conhecer o Potter, mas por respeito a você e aos seus filhos, eu não permiti. Mas agora elas já o viram, e vão querer ter a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Acredito que Potter também queria uma explicação minha. E eu não posso mais negar a vontade delas, e nem você. Isso é um direito delas.

- Que direito que essas bastardas têm, hein? Bastardo não tem direito nenhum! Suas filhinhas são o mesmo que lixo!

- Ginny! – o moreno repreendeu.

- Você vai defender esse puto veado, Harry? Vai defender as suas filhinhas bastardas? Vai?

- Cala a sua boca, antes que eu meta a mão na sua cara, sua vaca! Não abra essa sua boca imunda para falar das minhas filhas! – Draco deu um soco na parede, fazendo Ginny pular em seu lugar - Não me faça perder a paciência! Agora dá para você dar o fora, porque o assunto é entre eu e o Potter. Você pode ser mulher dele, mas não vai prejudicar as minhas filhas em nada. Nem xingá-las com a sua boca suja! Se tentar impedi-las, você vai se ver comigo, Weasley, e com a justiça.

- Não existe justiça para bastardos, Malfoy! Eu quero vocês fora da minha casa!

- Cala a sua boca! Vai cuidar dos seus filhos, que eu cuido dos meus. Se está com tanto medo de mim, deveria é melhorar o seu taco para segurar o seu marido direito.

A boca de Potter se abriu em um "O" perfeito, e os olhos da Weasley pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas. Draco suspirou exasperado.

- Você não vai falar nada, Harry? Vai ficar aí ouvindo esse veadinho me xingar sem me defender! Eu que sou a sua mulher, Harry! Vai querer conhecer aquelas bas-...

- Ginny, é melhor você subir e se aclamar. Mais tarde conversamos.

Ela ficou ainda mais exasperada com a reação de Potter, mas ele lhe lançou um olhar perigoso que fez a mulher se arrepiar, Draco reparou. Ela estava indo longe demais atacando as meninas, o moreno também parecia achar. Ela saiu pela porta da área de serviço, para fora da casa.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry voltou-se para Draco, depois da saída tempestiva de Ginny.

- Desculpe o palavreado, mas a sua mulher me faz perder a pouca calma que eu já tenho.

- O que você disse é verdade? – ignorou as desculpas de Malfoy. Tinham assuntos mais relevantes.

Draco se desencostou da porta, aproximando-se. Encarou os olhos metálicos.

- Em parte. Achei que era melhor omitir dela que o gene se manifestou naquela hora devido a um interesse mútuo nosso. Veelas masculinos são diferentes, o gene só se manifesta quando ele está frente a frente com o seu par ideal, numa situação de sedução. – Harry arregalou os olhos, e Draco emendou, continuando com seu tom profissional de negócios – Não se preocupe, não somos pares destinados, obrigados a ficar juntos. Mas somos compatíveis, muito até, geneticamente falando, por isso o gene se manifestou e você sentiu uma atração incontrolável por mim. Essa atração já existia, consciente ou inconscientemente. O gene tratou de aumentá-la. Eu estava envergonhado e queria conquistar a sua confiança, o que pode ser considerado como uma sedução. O gene se manifestou, o que culminou _naquilo_. (1)

- E você ficou grávido.

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas continuou.

- Isso, Potter. Fiquei. Veelas masculinos podem engravidar.

- As duas são minhas filhas?

- Sim, Potter. Di e Sammy são gêmeas, gêmeas não-idênticas, ou bivitelinas. São as _nossas_ filhas.

Harry agarrou os braços de Draco, procurando algo em seus olhos. Viu uma mágoa mal-disfarçada lá, e sabia que os seus refletiam o mesmo. Eles magoaram muito um ao outro.

- Por que você não me procurou, Draco? Por quê? Você achou que eu não ia assumi-las, que eu não ia te respeitar? Por que você escondeu isso esse tempo todo?

O loiro se soltou de seu aperto, mas Harry não iria deixá-lo escapar. Não agora. Ele precisava de respostas.

- Me fala a verdade! Por que não me procurou?

- Você tinha me rejeitado, se você não se lembra. Você choramingou dizendo que o que havia acontecido era um erro, que você amava a _Ginny_. – Draco cuspiu, com desprezo – Naquele mês que você me procurou, eu achava que estava doente. Não sabia da gravidez. Quando eu descobri, foi quando saiu aquela reportagem de que ela estava grávida de um filho seu, e que vocês estavam _noivos_! Não tinha nem passado _um mês_ que a gente tinha transado, e você já tinha feito um filho em outra e ia se casar! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Fosse me humilhar ainda mais para você mendigando um pouco de atenção? Vai se foder, Potter!

Draco o empurrou, tentando se afastar. Harry o empurrou de volta, muito mais forte, contra a parede da cozinha, prensando-o com seu corpo.

- Por que você acha que eu te procurei, hã? Para te humilhar? Você não é tão idiota assim, Malfoy! – chacoalhou o loiro - Eu fiquei perdido, mas eu entendi que tinha algo acontecendo entre a gente. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo pela Ginny! Eu fui atrás de você para tentar. Que culpa eu tenho de encher a cara por você não me receber e no outro dia acordar na cama com a Ginny! Depois ela me disse que estava grávida. Eu queria terminar! Eu nunca tinha transado com ela antes! – seu rosto estava quase colado com o do loiro, agora.

- Ora, não se faça de vítima, Potter! – Draco o chacoalhou de volta, os dois muito próximos, segurando-se um no outro - Quem foi abandonado nessa história fui eu! – puxou-o para junto de si pela gola, e os narizes estavam se tocando levemente - Você encheu a cara e trepou com ela porque quis!

- Você não me recebeu porque quis, também! A culpa também é sua! - o moreno segurou o outro firme.

- A culpa é muito mais sua do que minha! – Draco também o segurava firme junto de si. Eles se encararam e Harry sentiu algo crescer dentro de si, incontrolável. As pupilas de Draco começaram a dilatar, lançando um olhar predador. A distância entre eles começou a ser vencida e...

- Caham! Pessoal, acho que o problema agora é outro, um chamado _tensão sexual acumulada_.

Os dois se separaram imediatamente, cada um em um canto da cozinha. Encararam Scorpius, que os olhava de volta com um ar de quem flagrara duas crianças fazendo arte. Albus estava logo atrás, meio espantado, meio rindo.

- Estava preocupado com a demora. As meninas estavam muito nervosas, pois ninguém aparecia. Mas vejo que está tudo bem, pelo menos em relação a paternidade do senhor Potter.

- É, pai. A gente escutou a gritaria lá de cima, e eu desci para ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas parece estar tudo bem. – lançou um sorrisinho sacana ao pai.

Harry encarou os garotos, abismado. Draco pareceu se recuperar mais rápido do susto do que ele.

- Você está ouvindo muito as conversas das suas irmãs, Corp. Não tem nada para ficar olhando aqui, volte para o carro. Albus, se você também puder voltar a subir, ainda tenho que conversar com seu pai. Pode dizer aos seus irmãos que está tudo bem.

- Conversar, né? Sei...

- Scorpius... – Draco alertou.

O loiro deu um sorriso enviesado ao pai, antes de sair porta a fora, carregando um Albus risonho a tiracolo. _Sonserinos._ Draco começou a murmurar coisas como "essa juventude de hoje" e "onde esse mundo vai parar". Harry começou a rir.

Rir, não. Gargalhar.

Draco ergueu sua delineada sobrancelha loira, encarando-o de cima. Isso, apesar de ele ser alguns centímetros mais baixo que Harry. O moreno riu mais.

"_Atração mútua, hein? Par ideal..."_

Draco ainda parecia indignado com a audácia do filho e mais indignado ainda pelo moreno não reagir a audácia de Albus. Harry não conseguia controlar seu ataque de riso, não ficava feliz assim a muito tempo.

- Ria da desgraça alheia, Potter. Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco.

- Não sabia que você era inteirado em ditados trouxas, Malfoy. – Soltou, ainda sorrindo.

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim.

Harry o encarou, sério. Mas voltou a sorrir.

- Mas acho que vou ter a oportunidade de saber, não? Afinal, eu tenho que ir visitar as minhas filhas com muita freqüência, para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Draco o encarou por um momento e depois sorriu. Não o sorriso torto a que estava acostumado. Sorriu verdadeiramente _para_ Harry. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Sentiu ele se aproximar e segurar suas mãos, guiando-o para fora da cozinha.

Ele iria conhecer as suas filhas.

Conhecer as suas filhas e Draco.

- Vai sim, Potter. Vai sim.

Mas talvez seja até melhor a verdade ter se revelado agora...

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Tudo isso sobre veelas masculinas eu inventei. Até chequei se no "Animais fantásticos e onde habitam" falava alguma coisa sobre veelas, mas não tinha nada. Como podem ver, eu mudei um pouco o que as fics normais de veelas usam. Não existe um parceiro único e destinado para um veela, mas existem os melhores, os pares ideais, que são mais compatíveis. Essa compatibilidade gera uma ligação entre o par, pode ser super fofa ou, como é o caso dos meninos, fazer eles viverem brigando, provavelmente pelo interesse mútuo que eles sentiam não se consumar, por causa dos gênios de cada um. n_n Harry é o par ideal do Dray, eles podem deitar e rolar que não vão enjoar um do outro! E _naquilo_ eles são _muuuuuito_ compatíveis! Uhuuul! ;D Mas eu gosto muito de m-preg, por isso fiz que veelas podiam engravidar, como normalmente é feito nas fics. Agora resta ver como o Harry vai usar essa informação ao seu favor! #evil smile#

**N/A:** Gente, vocês não sabem como eu estou feliz! Sério, não esperava uma aceitação tão boa! É a minha primeira fic, como alguns perguntaram, por isso estava tão nervosa. Mas os comentários de vocês me dão muita inspiração! Alguns dão uns pitacos ótimos, e tem ideias que eu nem tinha pensado, mas muito provavelmente vou adotar! Só não posso dizer de quem, ainda, se não estraga a surpresa! ;D Obrigada mesmo, chuchus! Vocês são uns amores!

Aiii, capítulo um pouquinho menor, mas o final fofo compensa, né? Não quis colocar a cena do Harry com as meninas ainda, achei que ia estragar o clima fofo dos dois!

E a Ginny "digi-evoluiu" para piranha mor nesse capítulo. Ai, eu até entendo o lado dela, foi traída e tal, mas chamar as meninas de bastardas e lixo foi demais até para mim! Tá, fui eu que fiz ela fazer isso, mas relevem, okay? Eu tenho meus motivos para odiá-la nessa fic, e vocês saberão logo, logo! #suspense#

Comentem, dêem sugestões! O mais importante é o que vocês estão achando! Eu escrevo a fic para vocês. Vou começar o próximo cap, talvez demore um pouquinho, pq semana que vem eu vou falar com meu orientdor e tenho que dar um pouco de atenção ao meu TCC. Eu estava escrevendo num ritmo alucinado XD

Eu me perdi na hora de responder as reviews, não sei para quem eu respondi no reply ou não. Talvez tenha respondido repetido para alguém também. E o meu hotmail deu problema, por isso essa confusão. Perdoem-me se faltou alguém! Esse hotmail só me dá trabalho! Como não quero deixar ninguém sem resposta, vou agradecer todo mundo de novo! ;D

**Schaala: **Ai, minha flor!Que bom que você está gostando, apesar de eu estar acabando com a moral da Ginny! Nem quero ver o que você vai me dizer desse cap... #se esconde# Espero mesmo que goste! Acho que a coisa vai começar a esquentar de novo! Seu review não ficou tosco, não, flor! Eu adorei! Draco como médico vai arrasar, espera para ver! ;D

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter: **Estou escrevendo muito rápido, né? A fic ainda não está terminada, mas queria deixar um bom número de capítulos escritos, pois logo eu começo a perseguir o meu orientador do TCC de novo para me preparar para a apresentação, e o meu tempo livre vai diminuir. Só que eu não aguento e posto logo para ver o que acharam! n_n

**Morgana Bauer: **Oi! Brigadão, flor! Que bom que estais gostando da fic! Nem demorei muito, né? Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**AB Feta****:** XD Espero que goste desse cap também! Bjos

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan:** Menina, eu não posso revelar o enredo ainda! Huahuahauhauhau Mas você pode jogar no jogo do bicho, tenho que admitir! Muito obrigada por deixar um comentário nesse cap! Já fiquei feliz de vc ter add a fic, agora que comentasse, então! Supernatural é tudo de bom! E aguarde para ver o Draco encarnando o médico ao estilo...! Não posso dizer, é surpresa! ;D Mas acho que você vai adivinhar!

**Freya Jones:** Oi! Ai, que bom que você gostou! Estou lendo a sua fic do Corp e do Albus, pois tbm amo esse pimpolhos! Está linda! E espero que tenha achado a briga boa, também! ;D Ginny saiu perdendo. No próximo cap aparece o Draco. E o Shuichi é um fofo, não? Yuki gostosão! AMO GRAVI! Fiz até a coleção dos mangás! Brigadão pelo review, chuchu!

**Lunasonia:** Obrigada por add a fic ao alert!

**Musa-baka: **Oi! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E Draco teve gêmeas mesmo! O que acontece entre a Ginny e o James é segredo de estado! XD Brigadão pelo review!

**Myssih****:** Muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou, é a minha primeira fic, sim! Também amo Supernatural! Nem demorei muito, né? Bjos

**Rafaela R.:** Obrigada por favoritar a fic! Espero que goste desse cap!

**Lyla:** Oi! Que bom que você gostou! Corp ficou legal, não? Ficou meio confusa mesmo a fuga, mas vou explicá-la melhor mais para frente, vai ter um flashback. Narcisa e Draco usaram magia negra para anular as defesas ministeriais e poder ajudar o Lucius a fugir. Essa ideia do perdão judicial eu fiz como uma adaptação da lei, que é quando passa muito tempo e o Estado não toma nenhuma atitude contra o condenado por muito tempo, ai ele não pode mais aplicar uma pena. Se chama prescrição/decadência (dependendo do tipo de prazo, aplica-se uma ou outra). Como também existem penas de multa, e no caso dos Malfoys elas seriam muito altas e seria um desperdício fiscal do Ministério perder essa bolada, fiz como se o Ministério tivesse aplicado um perdão judicial para a pena do beijo do dementador do Lucius e da cumplicidade do Draco e da Narcisa na fuga, já que logo o prazo para condená-los acabaria e o da multa também, consequentemente. Para que eles pudessem por a mão no dinheiro dos Malfoys, que era o que eles mais queriam, aplicaram o perdão. Além disso, o Scorpius não poderia ir para Hogwarts com o pai e os avós perseguidos pelo Ministério, pois isso poderia levar a prisão deles. Também vou dar uma explicada melhor nisso mais para a frente, mas espero que isso tenha clareado um pouco as coisas! Acho que agora você vai detestar ainda mais a Ginny, e a coisa ainda fica pior #suspense# Também achava ela sem sal nos livros XD Bjão, flor!

Acho que é isso!

Até a próxima!

Bjão, meus chuchus!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Fandon:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Dezembro de 2015._

Harry sentiu o sol forte batendo em seu rosto, virando-o para se esconder no travesseiro. Suspirou. Então levantou rápido, quase deslocando o pescoço, procurando despertador.

_10:35 A.M._

- Droga.

Levantou-se correndo, entrando no banheiro. Teria que tomar uma ducha rápida e sair sem tomar café. Tinha combinado de encontrar Draco às nove horas, antes que ele saísse para o trabalho. Eles ficaram de acertar as visitas que faria as filhas. Harry agradeceu mentalmente o recesso do Ministério no período de festas.

O moreno estava feliz com o decorrer dos fatos. Suas filhas, Diana e Samantha, receberam-no de braços abertos, literalmente:

_Quando Harry saiu, viu a filha, Diana, sentada em cima do capô do carro. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os seus. Samantha estava encostada na lateral do carro, e imediatamente saiu de sua posição quando o viu._

_Os três se encaram por um momento._

_Então, Diana saltou do capô e correu em sua direção. Samantha fez o mesmo quase imediatamente depois. Correu também. Quando Harry sentiu os braços das filhas lhe rodeando, soube que as amava. _

_Não tinha as segurado no colo na hora do berreiro, trocado suas fraldas, feito-as dormir. Não tinha passado a noite em claro quando elas estavam doentes, ajudado com os deveres, brincado de boneca. Não tinha penteado seus cabelos para irem a escola, lido para elas de noite, tomado sorvete juntos se lambuzando, ou simplesmente sentado com elas em silêncio perto da lareira, apenas pelo prazer de estarem juntos. _

_Mas ele as amava. _

_E elas o amavam também._

_E elas precisavam de si, não importa a idade que tinham._

_Draco ficou mais atrás, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Scorpius segurou a mão do pai._

_Diana deu tapinhas em suas costas, dizendo:_

_- Você é mais alto do que parece nas fotos de jornal._

_- Pois é, eu também acho. – Samantha comentou._

_Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Iria recuperar o tempo perdido._

_- Eu estava achando que vocês eram criancinhas._

_Samantha riu._

_- E você acertou em relação a Diana._

_- Hei! Mais respeito, Sammy!_

_- Sammy é um garoto gordinho de doze anos. É Sam. Idiota. – ela lançou um sorrisinho a irmã._

_- Vadia. – Diana falou, sorrindo. (1)_

_Os três riram, ainda abraçados._

_Harry sentia a mesma felicidade de quando vira seus três filhos na maternidade pela primeira vez. Também era a primeira vez que segurava as filhas nos braços. Agora eram cinco filhos. Não podia estar mais feliz com a sua família._

O moreno sorriu com a lembrança.

Albus, James e Lily pareciam ter aceitado bem a notícia. As meninas logo os cativaram também, e eles não pareciam inconformados com a ideia de mais gente se juntando a família.

Ninguém falou nada sobre Ginny. Ela também não voltou para casa, tinha ido para a Toca, e depois para mais um treino de quadribol no exterior. Nem se despediu dos filhos, o que chateou Albus e Lily.

Isso não podia continuar assim.

Harry decidiu que a procuraria para pedir o divórcio.

Lembrou que Draco ainda tinha um sorriso leve em seus lábios quando se despediram, Harry disse que queria acertar as visitas e ele concordou, ficaria o esperando.

_Draco._

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar no loiro, e na cena na cozinha, e achou melhor mudar o chuveiro para a _posição verão_.

Essa história de atração incontrolável era tudo que precisava. Se ele não podia resistir a Draco, o mesmo tinha que acontecer com o outro, e isso já adiantava muito as coisas. Harry se animou com a perspectiva.

E outras coisas se animaram junto. A posição verão do chuveiro não estava ajudando.

- Pai, você est- OPA! Aponta esse negócio pra lá, homem de Deus! – James entrou no banheiro do pai sem bater.

- James! Eu não te dei educação não? Bate na porta! – Harry se virou de costas para o filho. Situação broxante. Ajudou mais que a posição verão, pelo menos.

- Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e achei que você não tivesse percebido que está atrasado – James comentou, já com os olhos tampados – Acho que nunca mais vou dormir de noite, queimei as minhas retinas. – fez uma careta – Tudo isso só porque vai se encontrar com o Malfoy, pai? – o filho emendou, com um ar sacana – Esse sabe animar as coisas!

- James! – Harry ficou indignado.

- James, James! Cadê o pai? Eu quero falar com ele dos presentes de Natal!

- Opa, Lily! Não pode entrar, não. O pai tá ocupado!

- Ocupado com o quê?

- Acredite, você não vai querer saber.

"_Ai, como eu sofro!"_, Harry pensou.

- Vocês, sumam. Deixem-me terminar o meu banho.

- É, Lily! Deixa ele terminar! – falou James, sacana.

- James!

O filho saiu com Lily, rindo. Ela encarou o irmão com um ar confuso, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

HPDM&HPDM

_Julho de 1998._

_Draco correu para o banheiro, mal teve tempo de levantar a tampa da privada e já colocava o café-da-manhã inteiro para fora. _

_Narcisa apareceu na porta, depositando um copo d'água na pia, ao lado do filho._

_- Potter esteve aqui de novo. Não vai recebê-lo?_

_Uma nova onda de náusea o atingiu, mas ele não tinha mais nada no estômago, o gosto forte e amargo da bile invadiu seus sentidos._

_Acenou desajeitadamente à mãe, para que ela saísse. Ela se foi sem mais uma palavra. Draco sabia que ela o estaria esperando no quarto._

_A exatas três semanas ele estava assim, com náuseas, tontura, falta de apetite. Só de sentir o cheiro da comida ele tinha enjoo._

_A exata três semanas ele tinha sido chutado por Potter._

_Ninguém sabia, nem sua mãe. Ele acreditava ter feito um bom trabalho falando que Potter só queria devolver a varinha ao antigo dono. Sua mãe podia não ter acreditado completamente, mas não desconfiava do que verdadeiramente aconteceu._

_Estava doente desde então._

_Uma infecção, uma virose. Ou podia ser o seu organismo se vingando da sua idiotice, deixando-o doente. _

_Deu descarga. Bochechou e cuspiu a água, para tirar o gosto ruim da boca, e depois tomou um gole. Ficou um momento parado, esperando uma nova onda de enjoo pelo gole d'água. Nada._

_Suspirou aliviado._

_Preparou-se mentalmente para a conversa com a mãe. Não queria ter que enfrentá-la agora, ainda se sentia fraco. Mas ela não podia descobrir sua humilhação. Saiu do banheiro, encontrando-a sentada em sua cama, aguardando. Ela se aproximou, tocando levemente sua testa, medindo sua temperatura._

_- Não está com febre. Mas está sem comer direito a três semanas, Draco. Deixe-me levá-lo ao hospital, para que os médicos façam um exame completo. Você está doente._

_- Estou bem, mãe. Deve ser uma virose, ou alguma coisa estragada que comi. São só enjoos matinais. Não quero ir ao hospital._

_- Mas, filho! Não posso deixar você assim, acabado! Nem está tomando os remédios que o medibruxo passou._

_- Não estou acabado, mãe. Só um pouco indisposto._

_- O medibruxo disse que se não melhorasse em uma semana, você tinha que ir ao hospital fazer os exames. Já se passaram três, Draco, três!_

_Ele ignorou a mãe, deitando-se na cama._

_Narcisa se sentou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o carinho._

_- Meu amor, diga-me o que está acontecendo. Não minta para mim, eu nunca iria julgá-lo._

_- Estou doente, mãe. Provavelmente um rotavírus ou uma intoxicação alimentar, pelos sintomas._

_- Você está assim desde sua conversa com o Potter._

_Draco abriu os olhos, encarando o teto. Por que diabos as mães são tão sensitivas? Nem mentir direito a Narcisa ele conseguia. _

_Ela continuou com seu carinho, esperando uma resposta do filho._

_Merda._

_- Ele entregou a minha varinha._

_- E?_

_- E a gente fez._

_- Fizeram o quê?_

_Draco lançou um olhar significativo a mãe. Passou-se um momento. Ela parou de supetão o carinho em seus cabelos, levantando-se._

_- Oh, meu Merlin!_

_Foi mais rápido do que ele imaginava. Bom, pelo menos ela não tentou esganá-lo. Não ainda._

_- Draco, o que você fez?_

_- Não sei para que o escândalo, mãe. – falou, na defensiva - Ele me deu um fora depois, não se preocupe._

_Mas Narcisa o ignorou completamente, saindo do quarto como uma ventania. Draco se sentou na cama, encarando a porta aberta. Agora mais essa, tinha que encarar o ódio mortal da mãe._

_Ela apareceu de novo, algum tempo depois, carregando um livro. Folheava-o avidamente. Draco a encarou, interrogativo. Ela parou em uma página, lendo. Soltou uma exclamação e deixou o livro cair. Encarou o filho, pálida. Draco começou a ficar nervoso, mas quando a mãe puxou a varinha e apontou para ele, gritou:_

_- Desculpa, desculpa! Não me mate por isso! Ninguém vai ficar sabendo, mãe! Não mate o seu filho!_

_Ela lançou um feitiço. Draco fechou os olhos, esperando a morte. Que não veio. _

_Abriu um olho, espiando. A mãe continuava com a varinha apontada para si, mas olhava um ponto acima da cabeça dele, a boca aberta em choque. Abriu o outro olho e virou a cabeça para trás. Na parede via-se uma figura, parecia de seus órgãos internos, e algo em sua barriga, pulsando. _

_Draco virou completamente, ficando de joelhos na cama, olhando a imagem na parede. Dentro de si, duas coisinhas pequeninhas pulsando, pareciam... Oh, meu Deus!_

_Draco caiu sentado novamente na cama, o coração acelerado._

_Seus olhos não desgrudavam da imagem dos dois pequenos fetos, que ainda eram minúsculas bolinhas de células em desenvolvimento, pulsando em seu ventre. (2)_

_Ele estava grávido._

_Grávido._

_Grávido de gêmeos._

_A imagem desapareceu, mas ela ainda estava gravada em suas retinas. Sentiu as mãos de Narcisa em seus ombros, puxando-o para o seus colo, subindo para o seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. Nem percebeu que chorava._

_Grávido._

_- Shh, calma, meu amor. Calma._

_- Mãe, eu..._

_- Calma, está tudo bem. Tudo vai dar certo._

_- Como? Eu sou... Eu não posso... Eu sou um cara, mãe! Eu não posso estar!_

_- Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem, filho. _

_- Como?_

_- Você tem gene veela, querido. A família do seu pai escondeu isso por muito tempo, por se gabar de ser sangue-puro. É uma longa história... Seu pai descobriu que não era filho legítimo do seu avô, o verdadeiro tinha nascido morto. O seu avô tinha uma amante veela com quem ele teve um filho, esse era Lucius, e trocou-o pelo bebê morto, sem que a senhora Malfoy descobrisse, já que ela ficou muito mal depois do parto. O gene se manifestou em seu pai quando ele me conheceu, eu sou um par ideal para ele. Mas ele pensou que não aconteceria o mesmo com você tão cedo, por isso não contou nada. Veelas masculinos podem engravidar._

_Draco estava chocado. Quer dizer que além dele descobrir estar grávido, o seu pai tinha mentido a vida toda sobre a história de sangue-puro, sendo que ele tinha gene veela? Inacreditável._

_Ele se abraçou mais na mãe, procurando algum consolo._

_Grávido._

_Grávido de gêmeos._

_- O que eu vou fazer? – murmurou baixinho._

_- Se você não quiser continuar com isso..._

_Draco saiu rapidamente do abraço da mãe, espantado._

_- Eu não vou matar os meus filhos!_

_- Filho, você tem que pensar que não tem condições de criar..._

_- Não! Não vou abortar! Você não pode querer que eu faça isso com os meus filhos! – Draco abraçava o próprio ventre, como se isso o protegesse da ideia da mãe._

_Eles se encararam por um longo momento. Draco se aproximou novamente, segurando as mãos da mãe._

_- Você teria me abortado, mãe?_

_Narcisa arregalou os olhos, diante da pergunta do filho, chocada._

_- Claro que não! Filho, sua situação é diferente, Potter não queria essas crianças! Você não sabe se ele vai aceitá-las!_

_- Você teria me abortado se o pai tivesse te deixado?_

_A mulher ficou ainda mais chocada. Draco, afinal de contas, estava com a razão. Abraçou o filho, sentindo que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Desculpe-me, Draco. Desculpe-me._

_- Tudo bem. – ele a abraçou de volta – Eu entendo que você seja muito nova para ser avó._

_Narcisa segurou o rosto do folho, sorrindo._

_- Até nessas horas você me chama de velha, Draco._

_Ele sorriu._

_- Você tem que falar com Potter._

_- Não._

_- Mas, Draco! Ele tem o direito de saber._

_- Mãe..._

_- Vai falar sim, filho. _

_- Ele ama a tal da lambisgóia da Weasley. Ele me disse._

_- Mas você vai ter dois filhos dele. Não estou dizendo para vocês se casarem. Mas ele tem esse direito. Você queria que, na situação contrária, ele escondesse de você?_

_Draco encarou a mãe, emburrado. Ela estava fazendo o mesmo jogo que ele._

_- Está bem, mulher._

_Narcisa apertou o bico do filho._

_- Ótimo._

_Mas quando eles desceram para a cozinha para terminar o café, o elfo doméstico trouxe a correspondência. Entre cartas com ameaças e jornais, o Profeta Diário esperava. A capa com a manchete fez Draco cambalear, tonto, e Narcisa teve que ampará-lo:_

_HARRY POTTER VAI SER PAI!_

_GINEVRA WEASLEY GRÁVIDA DO FILHO DO ELEITO!_

_Fontes confirmam que ela fez o anúncio ontem para o menino-que-sobreviveu, e parece que já começaram os preparativos para o casamento depois da festa de noivado dada em comemoração pela notícia, realizada na casa da noiva._

_(Continua na pág. 04)_

_A capa trazia uma foto de Potter e Weasley andando de mãos dadas no Beco Diagonal, que Draco vira a muito tempo. Mas a foto menor d'a Toca mostrava uma comemoração da família Weasley, parecia uma festa de noivado, Potter sendo beijado pela __**noiva**__._

_Draco sentiu seu mundo girar novamente._

_Narcisa o chamava, tentando acalmá-lo. Tudo que ele pode dizer foi:_

_- Quero criar os meus bebês sozinho, mãe._

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

(1) Gente, precisei colocar essas falas! Sam odeia que Dean o chame de Sammy, que é o apelido carinhoso que ele lhe deu. E eles sempre se xingam, Sam fala: "idiota", e depois Dean fala: "vadia". XD Meus nenéns!

(2) Eu dei uma pesquisada no desenvolvimento fetal, e com três semanas o feto ainda é uma bolinha de células se multiplicando. Como no caso são gêmeas não-idênticas, são duas bolinhas de células. Tem um site muito legal, que mostra o desenvolvimento semana a semana dos fetos, para quem tiver curiosidade:

brasil(ponto)babycenter(ponto)com(barra)pregnancy(barra)desenvolvimento-fetal(barra)gemeos

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Mais um capítulo! Na realidade, tinha muito mais, só que ficou enorme, então eu tive que cortar e passar o resto para o 4. Ainda tenho que fazer mais umas modificações, mas logo eu termino e posto o próximo. Espero que estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever! ;D

Vocês também devem ter percebido que eu estou desacelerando o ritmo das postagens. É que eu percebi que estava indo rápido demais, alguns nem leram o cap 2 e eu já tinha postado o 3. Eu me empolguei com a reação de vocês! ;D Mas vou com mais calma agora, para dar tempo de todo mundo ler direitinho. Acho que vou postar uma ou duas vezes por semana.

Estou muito feliz mesmo com os comentários que tenho recebido! Sério, o pessoal de casa deve achar que eu pirei de vez, não paro de sorrir sozinha. n_n Muito obrigada mesmo, meus chuchus!

**Nicky Evans****: **Quando postasse o comentário do cap 2 eu estava postando o cap 3, por isso não respondi no próprio cap. n_n Que bom que você achou o cap perfeito! Ai, fico muito feliz! Espero que goste desse também.

**Schaala:** Ai, minha flor, que bom que vc ta gostando! A fic é um presente pra vc, que me incentivou a postar. ;D Não vou fazer revelações de enredo! Huahuahauhauahuahua E como está indo no vestiba? Estou torcendo, aqui! Bjão!

**Morgana Bauer****:** Oi! Que bom que você está gostando! Espero que tbm goste do encontro do Harry com as filhas nesse cap. A Ginny foi má mesmo! Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece ;D

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan****:** Brigada pelo comentário, flor! Espero que goste desse cap tbm!

**AB Feta:** =DDD

**lunasonia****:** Oi! Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Como eu disse, ainda não me decidi se as meninas vão estudar em casa ou em alguma escola... XD Mas devo falar sobre isso mais para frente! Bjão!

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****:** Oi! Vou deixar um número bom escrito, faço um cap em um ou dois dias, dai da para acumular e ir postando aos poucos. Fiz mais uma homenagem a Supernatural dessa vez! ;D Essas conversas do Dean e Sam são muito fofas, quis colocar aqui. Espero que goste do cap! Bjos

**Rafa Malfoy****:** Pois é, tava indo muito rápido mesmo! Vou desacelerar para dar tempo de todo mundo ler! ;D Espero que goste do cap!

**Lilavate****:** Oi! Gêmeos são tudo, não? Quis fazer elas diferentes para cada uma ter uma característica do Harry. Supernatural ruleia! Tbm quero o Impala para mim! E o Dean junto, se der! ;D É rock na veia! O que acontece com a Ginny só o futuro dirá! Brigadão pelo review! Bjos

**SamaraKiss:** Ai, que bom que gostasse da fic! Santa Schaala! Hihihihihi ;D Brigadão, flor! Bjos

**Lyla:** Que bom que consegui explicar melhor agora. n_n Assim eu fico envergonhada, flor! n/n Mas eu não podia deixar minhas leitoras sem explicação, né? Estou escrevendo para vocês! Ginny foi diabólica, mas o que está reservado a ela só o futuro dirá! Espero que goste do cap!

**Freya Jones****:** Draco e Yuki são mesmo parecidos! Ai, então não sou só eu que acho! ;D No site www(ponto)comix(ponto)com(ponto)br tem a coleção inteira para vender, mais as light novels que estão lançando. Ginny é má, mas o que está reservado a ela só o futuro dirá. ;D Adorei a sua fic mesmo! Quero continuação! Já te add no MSN! Bjos!

**Antonomasia:** Oi! Ai, que bom que vc está gostando! E eu não posso falar do seu palpite mesmo, não posso estragar a surpresa! ;D

**Monica Dias:** Oi! Obrigada por add a fic aos favoritos! Bjos

**Ayame Natsuomi:** Oi! Brigada por add a fic aos favoritos! Bjos

**sillygirl50501:** Oi! Obrigada por me add aos favoritos! Bjos


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandon:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**AVISO 2:** Por causa desse capítulo, achei melhor mudar a classificação para M. Quem não gosta e não quiser ler, mas quiser continuar acompanhando a fic, não leia apenas o final (vou colocá-lo separadinho n_n).

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Dezembro de 2015._

Harry andou distraidamente pela rua cheia de casas. Estava em Oxford, procurando a moradia dos Malfoy. Olhou o papelzinho com o endereço escrito na letra caprichosa de Samantha e atravessou a rua. Parou em frente a uma grande casa de tijolos, cercada por uma mureta baixa, com um jardim cheio de flores e uma solitária macieira fazendo uma gostosa sombra na varanda.

Sorriu, enquanto abria a cerquinha que levava à porta da casa.

Draco deveria estar uma fera com o seu atraso.

Apertou a campainha. Encarou o jardim bem cuidado, aguardando. A porta se abriu.

Na sua frente, Lucius Malfoy.

- Potter. – Ele cuspiu, com desprezo.

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Nem se lembrava da existência dele. Não sabia se estava mais espantado em vê-lo novamente, ou por vê-lo de bermuda, camiseta do AC/DC e chinelos. Isso em pleno inverno.

Diana podia ser muito influente com seus gostos musicais.

Logo atrás, surgiu Narcisa, parecendo prever alguma atitude do marido, que ainda o encarava como se pudesse matá-lo com o olhar. Eles não tinham mudado em nada.

- Potter, que bom que chegou! Estava demorando, pensei que tivesse se perdido ou tivesse estrunchado quando aparatou para cá.

Harry preferiu não saber se ela estava preocupada ou desejosa de que isso acontecesse.

- Venha, entre. Não se faça de rogado. – Ela o guiou para dentro, levando-o à sala. Lucius ainda o encarava com desagrado. – Quer uma água, um suco, um café? Ou prefere algo mais forte?

- Uma água já está bom, senhora Malfoy. Não quero incomodá-la. Seu filho já saiu?

- Oh, imagina, não é incômodo algum. Draco nem voltou para casa. Parece que um paciente teve uma crise por alergia a um remédio, tiveram que intubá-lo pela traquéia para que voltasse a respirar. Apareceu sem poder falar, deterioração do estado mental, acham que é um tumor cerebral. Draco está com a diretoria do hospital, pois não concorda com o diagnóstico. Depois as meninas te levam lá.

Harry concordou. _"Vida de médico é difícil..."_

- Lucius, você pode chamar as meninas?

O homem emitiu um resmungo, mas obedeceu, sumindo escada acima. Harry percebeu que quem impunha as regras agora não era mais ele. "_O que uma vida pacata não faz com um Comensal, não?_" Narcisa foi para a cozinha.

Harry observou os retratos espalhados pela sala. Draco com dois bebezinhos no colo, sorrindo. Outra do loiro empurrando um carrinho de bebê para gêmeos, Sammy e Di com cara de sono. Lucius e Narcisa com as netas. Depois as meninas mais crescidinhas, com uniformes de escola e laços nos cabelos. Apresentações de trabalhos, passeios, viagens. Draco com Scorpius recém-nascido no colo. As meninas com o irmão bebezinho. Uma da família Malfoy toda reunida, no sofá da sala.

Sentiu um nó na garganta novamente. Não participara de nenhum desses momentos.

Tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido.

Lucius apareceu no alto da escada, chamando-o.

- Suba, Potter. Eles estão jogando e o chamaram para subir.

Harry sentiu como se estivesse caminhando no corredor da morte, por causa do olhar atento que Malfoy lhe lançava. Não queria alcançar o topo da escada e morrer. Lucius parou do seu lado, falando num tom baixo e ameaçador:

- Eu sei muito bem dos seus planos de se enfiar dentro das calças do meu filho. E isso depois da sua audácia em abandoná-lo. Não ache que vai ter tanta sorte dessa vez. Se...

- Lucius! Vem me ajudar aqui, meu amor. – Narcisa gritou da cozinha. Ela deveria ter um sexto-sentido muito bom. O homem bufou, mas desceu.

Harry esperou o homem sumir para se dirigir à porta aberta.

- Truco!

- Você está blefando!

- Vai aceitar ou não?

- Hei, pessoal! O que estão fazendo?

- Pai! – As meninas vieram abraçá-lo.

- Finalmente, senhor Potter. Não aguentava mais as suas filhas roubando. – Scorpius declarou.

- A gente não rouba! – Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, gente! Meninas, comportem-se.

- Mas, pai! – Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo de novo.

Harry riu.

- Venha jogar, senhor Potter. Truco é melhor quando é jogado em quatro.

- Tudo bem, Scorpius. Mas eu não sei jogar isso, não. E não precisa me chamar de senhor, Harry já está bom.

- É, Corp. Assim o pai parece um velho.

- Diana!

- O quê?

- Meu Deus. O pai não te deu educação?

- Mas estou dizendo que o pai é muito bonitão para ser chamado de senhor. Quer educação melhor que essa?

Sam suspirou, rendida. Então, voltou-se para o moreno:

- Pai, você não tinha que encontrar o pai?

- Esse "pai" pra cá e "pai" pra lá está me deixando confusa. Temos que definir os termos!

- Vocês podem chamar o pai de "papai" e o Harry de "pai".

- É uma boa mesmo.

- Alguém está me escutando aqui?

- Fala, Sam. Eu estou ouvindo.

- Valeu, pai. Acho que o pai... – Diana e Scorpius lhe encararam – Tá bom, eu me rendo. Acho que o papai vai ter que almoçar lá pelo hospital. Quer que a gente te leve lá?

- Pode ser.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Meu bebê precisa mesmo dar uma voltinha para não enferrujar! – Diana piscou o olho, já alcançando as chaves do Impala e girando-as no dedo.

HPDM&HPDM

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_I'm on the Highway to hell_

Diana estacionou, desligando o carro e a música cessou.

Agora Harry sabia o que era uma direção perigosa. Realmente, o caminho do inferno...

Não que Diana dirigisse mal, pelo contrário, mas aquela ali gostava é do pedal de acelerar e de dar uma costurada no trânsito.

- Oh, achei que fosse morrer! Obrigada, Senhor, estou em terra firme!

- Não exagera, Sammy. Nem passei de 120 km/h. Não é, pai?

- Claro, filha. – Falou, limpando o suor da testa.

- Você não sabe mentir, Harry. – Scorpius o alertou.

O moreno fingiu não ouvir.

- Então, onde é o consultório do pai de vocês?

- É lá no terceiro andar, virando à direita, no fim do corredor. – As meninas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês não vão me levar lá, não?

- Você pode ir sozinho, pai. – Elas falaram de novo juntas.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, interrogativo. Scorpius explicou.

- Elas querem que você possa conversar tranquilo com o pai, se é que me entende. Além de terem uma tara pelo cara da cafeteria.

- Scorpius! – Elas exclamaram.

- Falei alguma mentira?

- Tara pelo cara da cafeteria, hein? Estou de olho em vocês, meninas!

Elas o ignoraram, já entrando no hospital.

- Bem, vá com as suas irmãs, Corp. Depois eu vou lá com o seu pai.

- Tudo bem. E manda a ver, senhor Potter! – Deu um sorrisinho enviesado e saiu correndo.

Harry balançou a cabeça._ "Malfoys."_

HPDM&HPDM

Draco estava estressado.

Estressado era pouco, queria matar alguém.

- Estou dizendo, é vasculite cerebral. Temos que tratar com esteróides.

- O senhor não tem provas, Doutor Malfoy. Outros diagnósticos afirmam ser um tumor cerebral.

- Mas também não existem provas para isso, o tumor não aparece nos exames. Quando ele responder ao tratamento com esteróides o senhor terá a sua prova, Diretor.

O homem o analisou, criticamente. Ora, ele era o melhor infectologista da região, tinham-no contratado para diagnosticar o que os outros médicos não conseguiam. Tumor ele tinha certeza que não era, o paciente nem respondia a radioterapia.

- Está bem, Doutor Malfoy. Pode começar o tratamento.

- Obrigado, Diretor. – apertou a mão do homem, e já estava saindo quando...

- Mas quero que fique de plantão, acompanhando o paciente de perto.

Draco se voltou para o homem, que lhe sorria cinicamente. Desde que o idiota tinha descaradamente lhe cantado e ele tinha _educadamente_ lhe dispensado, ele o perseguia. Tarado. _"Eu sou veela, não um prostituto. Que culpa eu tenho de causar atração nas pessoas?"_ Pelo menos o velho não balbuciava mais todas as suas aquisições, verdadeiras e falsas, tentando conquistá-lo.

- Está bem, Diretor. Vou ligar para casa e avisar que vou passar a noite aqui.

Saiu sob o olhar atento do homem. Pervertido, só queria é olhar a sua bunda.

Quando chegou a sua sala, viu sentado em sua cadeira um homem ruivo com pesadas vestes bruxas. Draco suspirou, entrando.

- Malfoy.

- Senhor Weasley. A que devo a honra de receber a visita da assessoria do Ministro em tempo de recesso?

Percy Weasley se levantou de sua cadeira, dando a volta na mesa e parando a sua frente. Olhava-o com desagrado.

- Sabe que recebeu o perdão judicial? Você e sua família.

- Estou sabendo. Fico grato pela atitude do Ministério, admito que não esperava por isso.

- Então por que não volta para o mundo bruxo?

Draco o analisou por um momento, escolhendo as palavras.

- Acho que não existe mais necessidade para isso. Afinal, eu e meus pais construímos uma vida fora da realidade bruxa.

- Mas seu filho ingressou em Hogwarts e...

- Senhor Weasley, vamos parar com os rodeios. Meu filho entrou em Hogwarts sim, ele não era procurado. Mas isso não significa que a família Malfoy vá assumir alguma posição na sociedade bruxa agora que recebeu o perdão. Na realidade, sabemos que não seremos bem recebidos, mesmo com ele. Eu sei o porquê do senhor estar aqui; eu e meus pais não mudamos de opinião. Se não podemos encostar no nosso dinheiro, também ninguém vai fazer o mesmo. Nós passamos por muitas dificuldades quando nos instalamos no mundo trouxa, mas vivemos do que ganhamos. Por que o Ministério não pode fazer o mesmo?

- Ora, não seja insolente, Malfoy. Vocês foram perdoados de seus crimes, mas ainda têm uma dívida com o Ministério. Não pense que isso vai ficar assim.

- Pois avise ao Ministro que eu esperava mais dele em fazer um trabalho melhor com menos gastos. Ele pode ser ótima pessoa, mas o Ministério sempre foi e sempre será cheio de rombos e falcatruas. Não é a fortuna Malfoy que vai resolver esses problemas. Ele tem que fazer uma política de limpeza dentro do Ministério, e não se juntar aos saques. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que trabalhar.

Percy saiu espumando da sala, desaparatando no corredor.

Draco se jogou na cadeira, massageando as têmporas. Tinha que convencer o pai a abrir mão logo de uma vez da fortuna Malfoy, não poderia segurar o Ministério por mais muito tempo. As meninas estudaram magia dentro de casa, freqüentando uma escola normal para trouxas, por seu medo de serem perseguidos. Pensou que com o perdão judicial as coisas melhorariam, por isso deixou que Scorpius se matriculasse em Hogwarts. Mas não esperava que o Ministério fosse fazer essa pressão pela entrada do filho na escola de bruxaria.

Seu pai queria que ele usasse a influência de Potter para parar a perseguição, mas ele não queria.

Potter.

Depois que saiu da casa do moreno, Draco quis arrancar os próprios olhos de ódio. Como é que ele deixava Potter agarrá-lo daquele jeito na cozinha de novo? Ele não tinha aprendido a lição da primeira vez?

Mas a atração incontrolável que sentia por ele só fazia crescer cada dia mais.

Maldita história de compatibilidade.

Ele não tinha se interessado por mais ninguém, pois nada o atraía como Potter. Tentara namorar Astoria, que apareceu toda prestativa para ajudá-lo, mas ela estava atrás da fortuna Malfoy também. Quando ela teve Scorpius e insistiu que eles voltassem ao mundo bruxo e ele negou, a mulher não pensou duas vezes em deixá-lo. Tentou a guarda do filho para ter uma pensão, mas, graças a Deus e ao poderoso Merlin, não conseguiu.

_Megera._

Draco realmente não tinha sorte no amor. Era melhor ficar sozinho do que ficar sendo chutado. Potter tinha a Weasley também, apesar de não entender como ele a suportava. Tinha perdido sua chance...

"_E que diabos você está pensando, seu idiota? Querendo uma chance... Idiota, idiota, idiota."_

Tinha que se focar no seu trabalho, era isso. Ligou para casa avisando que não voltaria e que Potter iria amanhã falar com ele, então as meninas poderiam trazê-lo ao hospital se ele não tivesse voltado. Ou que ele o esperasse lá também, não era como se ele estivesse ansioso para encontrá-lo... Ele queria distância, isso sim! Mesmo que não fosse o que parecesse pela cena na cozinha...

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota..."_

Depois de um tempo, foi avisado que o paciente vinha melhorando com o tratamento dos esteróides. Placar de 1x0 para ele, contra o velho babão do Diretor.

Foi à cafeteria, espairecer. O bonitão veio atendê-lo, todo sorrisos. Se suas filhas soubessem que o cara lhe cantava também...

- Doutor Malfoy, Doutor Malfoy!

- O que foi, criatura? – Era um dos médicos do setor de diagnósticos.

- O paciente do tumor... Ele estava melhorando, mas de repente parou de enxergar e teve um ataque fortíssimo. Precisamos reanimá-lo com o desfibrilador (1).

Placar atual: 1x1.

- Droga.

- Então, o que fazemos? Acho que devemos voltar à radioterapia...

- Não. Ele não tem um tumor nem vasculite cerebral. Suspenda tudo, vamos esperar para ver como ele reage. Podemos descobrir o que ele tem com o avanço da doença.

- Mas, Doutor! Isso é muito perigoso!

- Não adianta medicá-lo com algo que não funciona. Suspenda os medicamentos.

O médico concordou e saiu.

Draco pagou o café e voltou a sua sala, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Folheou seus livros de medicina, fez pesquisas, bebericou seu café já gelado, fez mais pesquisas... Quando percebeu já estava claro e alguém batia na porta.

Potter.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry vasculhou pelos corredores do terceiro andar, até desistir e perguntar a uma enfermeira onde era a sala de Draco, seguindo então na direção apontada.

Chegou à última sala do corredor, parando em frente a uma porta de vidro que trazia a inscrição:

DRACO MALFOY MD.

Viu o loiro sentado a sua mesa, vários livros e anotações espalhados por ela. Ele mexia em uma das mexas do cabelo sedoso, concentrado. Harry sorriu. Deu dois toques na porta, chamando a atenção. Draco levantou a cabeça e, quando o viu, pareceu ter um arrepio.

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais e entrou na sala.

- Oi. Desculpa o atraso, fui na sua casa e me disseram que você passou a noite aqui. As crianças me trouxeram agora.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Sente-se.

Harry se sentou a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa, sem deixar de sorrir. Draco teve ganas de esmurrá-lo. Ele todo acabado por ter passado a noite sem dormir e Potter lhe sorrindo que nem um idiota...

- Quanto as...

- Potter, acho que você não precisa de um horário para visitar as meninas. – Cortou logo, querendo se livrar do moreno, temendo fraquejar – Não vou restringir o seu contato com elas. Então, você pode vir quando quiser, desde que não atrapalhe os estudos delas, já que estudam numa escola trouxa e em casa tem suas lições de magia. Se quiser que elas passem algum fim de semana ou as férias na sua casa é só pedir.

- Hum.

- Então se era só isso...

- Draco, espera.

Só então o loiro percebeu que Harry estava sentado na ponta da cadeira e segurava sua mão por cima da mesa. Trancou a respiração e seu coração falhou uma batida.

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota..."_

- Draco, eu sei que eu te magoei muito. Se eu pudesse refazer as minhas escolhas, mas... Droga, eu queria...

"_Não posso deixar que aconteça tudo de novo..."_

- Você não quer nada, Potter.

- Me escuta, Draco! Eu... Eu sei que você está chateado, mas...

- Não, Potter. Eu não posso. Eu não quero mais sofrer.

"_Não posso deixar que aconteça tudo de novo..."_

- Mas, Draco! Pelo menos me deixa terminar! Eu queria que você soubesse que...

- Não! – O loiro puxou a mão. – É melhor você ir, Potter.

"_Não posso deixar que aconteça tudo de novo... Não posso! Idiota!"_

Harry o encarou por um momento. Então se levantou e saiu.

"_Não posso deixar que aconteça tudo de novo..."_

"_Não posso..."_

"_Não posso..."_

"_Não posso deixá-lo ir..."_

Draco se levantou e correu até a porta. Potter não tinha alcançado o fim do corredor ainda.

"_Não posso deixá-lo ir..."_

- É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ MOSTRA A SUA CORAGEM GRIFINÓRIA, POTTER? NO PRIMEIRO "NÃO" QUE OUVE JÁ DESISTE?

Harry se virou. Encararam-se por um longo momento.

Draco sentia o seu coração martelando forte no seu peito, respirando ruidosamente. O moreno nem se mexia.

"_Não posso deixá-lo ir..."_

- SEU FROUXO! JÁ DESISTIU? Se é assim, Potter, volta para a Weasleyzinha! VOLTA! Volta para ela, já que não tem coragem de lutar pelo que você...

Mas Harry atravessou o corredor como um raio, empurrando o loiro contra o batente da porta, tomando sua boca com desespero. Draco segurou os cabelos negros, puxando-o mais para si. Harry se separou, encarando os olhos metálicos.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é o frouxo aqui. – Voltou a atacá-lo.

Beijaram-se com intensidade, Harry empurrando o loiro contra o batente com força, os corpos se moldando perfeitamente.

* * *

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno, para depois chupá-lo, deixando-o avermelhado, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelo abdômen bem definido por baixo da camiseta.

Harry enfiou suas mãos dentro da calça do loiro, apertando suas nádegas e puxando os quadris dele contra os seus, os dois gemeram um dentro da boca do outro. Draco arranhou as costas largas do moreno, aumentando a fricção entre seus quadris.

Largou os quadris do loiro para segurar suas coxas, puxando-o para cima. Draco o envolveu com suas pernas, deslizando a língua pelo seu pomo-de-adão.

Tropeçando para dentro da sala, o moreno bateu com o pé na porta para fechá-la e, num segundo embaçado, eles estavam em cima da mesa, Draco sentado, quase deitado, com o moreno entre suas pernas. Livros e anotações caíram e se espalharam pelo chão.

O moreno não se importou, voltando ao ataque, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço pálido, seus dedos trabalhando nos botões da camisa branca. Draco tirou os casacos de Harry, puxando sua camiseta por cima da cabeça. Voltaram a se beijar e suas mãos desceram pelo peito e abdômen, acariciando o volume que se formava por cima da calça, para então desafivelar o cinto do moreno.

Harry passou a distribuir beijos por seu peito, dando atenção especial aos seus mamilos. Draco puxou seus cabelos com força, mas Harry não se importou. Desceu suas mãos para desabotoar a calça branca, tirando-a completamente. O loiro conseguiu baixar a calça do moreno até os joelhos.

Suas mãos tocaram toda a extensão do moreno, subindo e descendo, de novo e de novo, sentindo a sua dureza, fazendo-o ofegar.

Harry deitou-o na mesa, cobrindo o seu corpo com o dele, voltando a beijá-lo.

Draco sentiu todo o corpo de Harry sobre si, prensando-o por completo. Não conseguiu sufocar um gemido com o contado dos corpos sem nenhuma peça de roupa impedindo.

E então se lembrou que a porta era de vidro.

E que Harry estava com a bunda para fora, bem na reta da porta, os dois se atracando pelados para quem quisesse ver.

Empurrou o moreno fracamente pelos ombros, mas ele parecia possuído, não o soltava de jeito nenhum.

- Huuum... Humm. Harry, me escut - Foi interrompido por um novo beijo. – Harry, a porta é de vidro! Todo mundo que passar vai...

Harry alcançou a própria calça e puxou a varinha do bolso, segurando-a e murmurando para executar feitiços de segurança, largando-a em qualquer lugar depois.

- Isso vai manter as pessoas longe por um tempo. – Mal falou e voltou a atacar a boca de Draco, descendo suas mãos pelo corpo a sua frente, apertando as nádegas redondinhas.

Tudo que Draco pode fazer foi gemer, finalmente entregue mais uma vez.

* * *

**Notas: **

(1) Desfibrilador é um aparelho que dá um choque no coração, para fazê-lo voltar a bater, ou voltar a um ritmo normal. São duas pás, colocadas em cima e ao lado do peito, na parede torácica, que enviam uma corrente elétrica para dar um choque no coração, para reverter a fibrilação auricular ou ventricular. A desfibrilação é a aplicação da corrente elétrica, o que gera a chamada reversão ou cardioversão.

* * *

**N/B:** Oie, gente! Eu sou a Schaala, nova Beta, e eu também quero pegar na bunda redondinha do Draco! Eu amo essa fanfic, gente, ela não é perfeita? Quem quer ir dar uma de voyeur por trás daquelas portas de vidro, hein? Comentem, porque a Carolzita merece! :D

**N/A:** Aiiiii, minha foooofa! #aperta a Mila até não poder mais# Brigadão! Minha Beta é tudo de bom! Ela que vai me ajudar com meus problemas com crases... Nunca lembro de por. i.i Leiam as fics dela tbm, quem não ainda acompanha, são ótimas!

Só uma coisa a dizer:

AAAAHHHH! #gritando enlouquecida# Nem acredito que escrevi isso! Não foi bem um lemon que aparece tudo, mas foi quase! O que acharam? O que acharam? Preciso saber! Não estava me agüentando e tive que postar. Espero que tenham gostado! E estou muito feliz com os comentários de vocês, amores! n_n

Brigadão e um beijão no coração (tudo rimado) para quem eu já respondi no reply: **Nicky Evans, Schaala, AB Feta, Lilavate, Freya Jones, SamaraKiss, Morgana Bauer, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, lunasonia, Zillam Sup **e** Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**. Amo vocês, chuchus!

Para quem não estava logado:

**Lyla:** Oi, flooor! Ai, que bom que você gostou do cap! Quero fazer mais flashbacks, para mostrar como foi a gravidez do Draco e tudo que ele passou. O James é MARA! LOL Aqui está o cap 4, espero que goste tbm! Bjos

Acho que é isso!

Bjão, meus chuchus!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandon:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Hei, Juddy, pode ir chamar o Doutor Malfoy?

- Okay, Doutor.

A enfermeira Juddy pegou o elevador para o terceiro andar, mas quando desceu e virou a esquina para a sala do Doutor Malfoy, lembrou-se de que havia esquecido a panela no fogo em casa. Saiu correndo pelo caminho de volta. (1)

HPDM&HPDM

Harry e Draco estavam deitados no chão do escritório, atrás da mesa, entre livros e papéis, espalhados ao redor.

O loiro descansava a cabeça no peito de Harry, segurando uma de suas mãos e acariciando-a. O moreno deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelas costas pálidas, cheia de marcas vermelhas que ele tinha feito há alguns momentos. Uma perna de Draco abraçava o quadril do moreno. Seus pés brincavam um com o outro.

Draco depositou um beijo no peito de Harry, quando sua mão desceu abaixo da linha em que terminava a coluna. O moreno sorriu.

- Já faz umas duas horas que estamos aqui. – Draco comentou, bocejando em seguida.

- Fizemos muito exercício, temos que descansar.

O loiro riu, apertando Harry em seus braços.

- Draco, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- É serio, Malfoy.

- Agora é Malfoy, é? Xiiiii, deve ser sério mesmo.

- Draco! Presta atenção. Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas se você não quiser... Olha, é só uma sugestão, não estou te obrigando a nada, mas...

- Harry, pára de enrolar. Desembucha.

- Eu... É que... Bem, eu... – Draco deu um tapaço no ombro do moreno – Ouch! Doeu! Humm... O que você acha de morar comigo? Eu, você e as crianças?

O loiro levantou a cabeça, encarando Harry de olhos arregalados. O moreno começou a se arrepender da ideia.

- Olha, não quero que você pense que eu estou apressando as coisas. Mas a gente ficou tanto tempo separado, que eu achei que... Mas se você não quiser... Eu só pensei que...

- Você sempre é inarticulado assim?

Harry percebeu que Draco sorria. Aquele sorriso leve que tinha visto no outro dia.

- Quer dizer que você aceita?

- Você é um cara casado, Potter.

- Mas eu vou me divorciar! Eu vou procurar um advogado e a Ginny para que ela assine os papéis.

- Do jeito que você estava enrolando para me convidar, imagina como vai ser com ela.

- Draco, olha para mim. – Harry virou o rosto do loiro para si, fazendo-o encarar-lhe nos olhos – Eu amei a Ginny, mas isso passou. Passou muito antes do nosso encontro agora. Eu me casei com ela por comodismo. Sei que é uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas foi o que aconteceu. Ela estava grávida, você tinha sumido. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas eu nunca esqueci o que aconteceu no Ministério. Eu sempre pensava em onde você estaria. E depois do que ela disse às minhas filhas e a você, eu não poderia mais ficar com ela. Nós já estávamos distantes, era como se fôssemos dois estranhos. Acredite, eu vou me separar.

Draco encarou aquela imensidão verde, buscando algum traço de mentira ou medo em seus olhos.

Nada.

Ele não tinha o que temer.

Já era tempo de seus caminhos se cruzarem novamente, e ele tinha a oportunidade de escolher certo dessa vez.

- Humpf. Os Weasleys vão querer o meu couro pela audácia.

Harry sorriu. Aquele era um sim _à la_ Malfoy. Beijou os lábios já inchados de Draco.

E sua barriga roncou.

O loiro começou a rir.

- Parece que o exercício surtiu efeito. Quer descer para comer? Ou a gente pode ir lá para casa, a mãe faz uns bolos ótimos.

- Juro, fiquei abismado com a sua mãe na cozinha. E o seu pai de chinelo, então. – Draco riu mais ainda. – Pelo menos ela cozinha melhor do que eu. Pobre das crianças, estão na base de sanduíche de presunto.

Draco riu. E então, teve um estalo. Sentou-se rapidamente no colo de Harry, apoiando as mãos no peito do moreno.

- Mas é claro! Como não pensei nisso antes?

- O que foi, Draco?

- Presunto!

- O que tem o presunto?

- Meu paciente! Quem come presunto, deve comer porco! Ele tem uma tênia na cabeça!

- O quê?

- Sim! Não tem a tênia mesmo, pois ela é enorme, mas o ovo. Ele tem cisticercose, ou neurocisticercose. A larva do verme se instalou no intestino e se desenvolveu, produziu ovos que entraram na corrente sanguínea, ao invés de sair, e os ovos devem ter se instalado no cérebro. Por isso os esteróides funcionaram no começo, dando a impressão de melhora, e depois o homem piorou de vez! – Os olhos de Draco brilhavam e ele se balançava animado em cima de Harry – Não é um tumor ou vasculite. O verme está morrendo. Enquanto vivo, ele produz secreções que agem para anular as ações imunológicas do organismo do hospedeiro e controlar o fluxo de fluídos. Mas agora está morrendo e perdeu as habilidades de controlar essas defesas. Assim, o sistema imunológico acordou e atacou o verme, o que causa um inchaço no cérebro. Por isso os sintomas! (2)

Draco segurou o rosto do moreno e o beijou com vontade.

- Harry, você daria um médico brilhante! Tenho que dar o remédio para o homem agora mesmo, antes que ele morra!

Draco se levantou e se vestiu correndo, saindo em disparada porta afora.

O moreno não sabia se sorria ou se vomitava por Draco se lembrar de vermes com sua conversa. Nunca mais comeria presunto.

HPDM&HPDM

Com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, Harry desceu para a cafeteria, cumprimentando quem quer que passasse por ele.

Di, Sammy e Corp estavam sentados no balcão, a loira lançando um sorriso cafajeste ao balconista, que deixou o copo que secava cair em distração por admirar a _paisagem_.

Então, os três o viram. Encararam-lhe longamente de cima a baixo, então Diana e Scorpius gritaram:

- Passa o dinheiro, Sammy! Foi! Você perdeu!

- Mas como? – A filha o encarava, abismada. Então, ficou contrariada. – Vocês nem para esperar uma semaninha inteira, né, pai? Poxa, o maior dinheirão...

- Cala boca e passa a grana, Sammy! – Diana falou, sorrindo. – Eu disse que eles não iam aguentar nem uma semana.

- Claro que não iam. Depois da cena na cozinha! Tinham que ter visto!

- Safadeeeeeeeeeenho! – Diana cantarolou. – Com as roupas todas amarrotaaaaaaaadas! Uhuuuul! Isso aí, paizão! Mandou bem!

- Vocês apostaram quando eu e Draco ficaríamos juntos? – Harry estava chocado.

- Claro! – Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo. Samantha completou: – Mas achei que vocês iam chorar um pouco mais, aguentar uma semaninha inteira, pelo menos... Duzentos contos assim, jogados pela janela...

- Trezentos, não esquece que o Al entrou na aposta também. – Scorpius alertou. – Passa os nossos cem aí, Sammy. Deixa de enrolar.

Samantha abriu a carteira como se fosse uma procissão fúnebre, tirando quatro notas de cinquenta euros, entregando duas a Diana e duas a Scorpius. Harry ainda estava paralisado no meio da cafeteria. Os três riram da sua cara e o chamaram para sentar.

Draco apareceu algum tempo depois. Os devidos exames foram feitos e ficou comprovada a doença. O loiro estava todo feliz.

Placar final: 2x1 para Draco.

Logo, eles seguiram para casa.

HPDM&HPDM

Narcisa ouviu o ronco do motor do Impala entrando na rua. Olhou pela janela e viu o carro preto se aproximando.

- Lucius, meu amor, pode ir abrir o portão? Eles chegaram.

O loiro resmungou, mas saiu de sua _maravilhosa poltrona do papai _para abrir o portão.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Draco, _seu filhinho_, de_ mãos-dadas _com o energúmeno do _Potter_, abrindo o portão para que seus netos entrassem com o carro.

Ele tinha perdido alguma coisa? Pois até ontem, Draco afirmava que não daria o braço a torcer ao grifinório inconveniente.

Potter. Sempre lhe desgraçando.

O filho o viu e lhe acenou, _todo alegre._

Lucius fez uma cara de desagrado tão grande que Draco pensou que ele estava tendo um AVC.

Harry passou a mão na _cintura_ de Draco, _praticamente um ato sexual,_ na cabeça de Lucius, e lhe lançou um sorrisinho, como quem diz: "Viu como eu entrei nas calças do seu filho? Você é um bundão, Lucius."

Narcisa saiu e quando viu a cena, foi interrogar e _parabenizar_ os dois. Logo seus netos se juntaram na comemoração.

Lucius se sentiu o último soldado digno no campo de batalha, enquanto as tropas inimigas avançavam intactas, os desertores se bandeando para o outro lado.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry saiu do escritório do advogado, com os papéis para dar entrada na separação consensual. Só faltava a assinatura de Ginny para ingressar com o processo de homologação.

Decidiu passar na Toca para saber onde ela estava treinando.

Mas quando aparatou, pensou que tivesse parado num campo de guerra.

A Toca estava em alvoroço, todos os Weasleys discutindo, Hermione tentando acalmar os ânimos do pessoal.

- Caham! Oi, gente.

Todos se voltaram para Harry, lançando-lhe olhares mortais. Mas foi Ron que se manifestou.

- Harry, a Ginny apareceu por aqui dizendo que você tinha filhos, com Malfoy, fora do casamento. A gente disse que ela só podia ter cheirado pó-de-flu, que você nunca iria fazer isso, mas ela fez as malas e saiu. Hoje a gente foi na sua casa, e o James disse que você tinha ido se encontrar com Malfoy! O que está acontecendo, Harry? Diz que essa história não é verdade.

O moreno suspirou. Vários pares de olhos lhe encarando, aguardando sua resposta.

- É verdade sim, Ron. É uma longa história...

HPDM&HPDM

- E aí, como foi a conversa com os Weasleys?

- Até que foi bem. Teve muita gritaria no começo, mas no final eles entenderam. – Harry estava no telefone público, falando com Draco enquanto esperava Ginny descer do quarto de hotel para que conversassem.

As coisas tinham ido melhor do que imaginava.

O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley concordaram que Harry não podia mais levar o casamento adiante se não existia mais amor. Ron fez muitas caretas, mas apoiou a decisão do amigo, só estava infeliz com o ingresso de _Malfoy_ para a família.

Mione encarou-o longamente, para então dizer que já imaginava que um dia ele e Draco resolveriam toda a _tensão_ entre eles de outra forma, o que fez com que Harry cuspisse o suco que tomava, e Ron ficasse com as orelhas vermelhas.

Draco riu quando lhe contou.

- Granger sempre foi a mais esperta de Hogwarts, claro que ela ia sacar antes de todo o mundo.

- Você elogiando a Mione, Draco? Nem dá para acreditar! Se ela ouvisse...

- É melhor você manter o bico calado, Potter. – Harry riu. – Encontrei uma casa na imobiliária: dez quartos, sala de estar e jantar, cozinha ampla com área de serviço, mais um monte de coisas. Marquei a visita para depois do Ano Novo, antes que as crianças voltem para a escola. Elas também querem ver.

- Para que você quer uma casa com dez quartos?

- Ora, Harry, não é óbvio? Um quarto para nós, um para a Di, outro para a Sam, outro para o Corp, outro para o Albus, outro para a Lily e outro para o James. Já dão sete quartos.

- E os outros três?

- Um para os meus livros, são tantos que eu nem sei mais onde por. Um de visitas. O outro você usa como quiser, pode ser um escritório. Ou fica de garantia.

- Garantia para quê?

- A mãe quer que você venha jantar aqui hoje. – Desconversou. – Traga as crianças também. As meninas decidiram fazer a sobremesa, mas se eu fosse você passava longe.

- Credo, Draco, não pode estar tão ruim assim. Não fale mal da comida das suas filhas.

- São suas também. Devem ter puxado esse "talento" de você, _Harry-só-sei-fazer-sanduíche-de-presunto-Potter._

_- _Eu sei fazer de queijo também, nem vem, senhor _Draco-lembro-de-tênias-em-conversas-nada-a-ver-Malfoy._

- Vai querer ver a casa?

- Claro, né? Já conseguiu seu novo emprego em Londres?

- Vou falar com o Diretor desse hospital que me ofereceu a vaga hoje. Diretoria do setor de infectologia, hein? Chique. – Harry riu do tom do loiro. – Devo estar com a fama boa. Se tudo der certo, já cuido da transferência para janeiro.

- Não pode ser antes? Quero você longe daquele seu chefe tarado. – O loiro riu do outro lado da linha. – Oh, Ginny está descendo. A gente se fala depois.

- Okay. Boa sorte. Não esquece que o jantar é as 20:00h. Eles querem assistir um filme depois.

- Eu sei. Até mais, chuchu.

Draco bufou e desligou na cara de Harry.

Harry riu, desligando também. Foi ao encontro de Ginny.

- Oi.

- Harry. – Ela mal o olhou. – Será que a gente podia conversar num lugar mais privado?

- Okay.

Eles seguiram até o balcão, e depois o gerente os guiou a uma sala fechada, perto do salão de jantar, onde os deixou a sós.

Harry se sentou e indicou que Ginny fizesse o mesmo.

- Ginny, eu queria conversar com você. Acho que não temos mais como ficar juntos. Eu te magoei muito, eu admito, e você também. Eu trouxe os papéis do divórcio para que você...

Mas Ginny contornou a mesa como um raio, segurando o seu rosto e lhe beijando. Harry a forçou para trás, empurrando seus ombros.

- Não, Ginny. Eu não posso, eu não quero mais isso.

- Harry, me desculpe, Harry! Eu sei que eu errei, eu posso melhorar, eu vou melhorar! Não me deixa, a gente se ama! Eu não me importo que você veja as suas filhas, mas fica comigo! Eu te amo tanto! A gente se ama, Harry! – Ela o abraçava e tentava lhe beijar. – Você não quer ficar com o Malfoy! Isso é a sedução de um veela! Quando você acordar, vai perceber a burrada!

- Não, Ginny. Eu pensei no Draco todos os dias enquanto estivemos separados. Eu peço desculpas, sei que te magoei demais, não tem como a gente ficar mais junto.

- NÃO! NÃO, HARRY! VOCÊ ME AMA! EU SOU A MÃE DOS SEUS FILHOS! – Ela se jogou aos seus pés, abraçando-os – Ele nunca vai te amar como eu! Nunca!

- Ginny, por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – Tentou levantá-la. – Eu não quero mais isso para nós, você e eu temos o direito de ser felizes. Só estamos fazendo mal um ao outro.

- Você é meu, Harry! – O moreno se soltou dela, levantando-se. - VOCÊ É MEU! NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LO IR! POR FAVOR, HARRY! ELE NÃO TE AMA! VOCÊ É MEU E DE MAIS NINGUÉM!

- Eu vou deixar os papéis aqui, Ginny. – Ele depositou o envelope em cima da mesa. – Acredite, vai ser melhor assim. Eu sinto muito por tudo. – E saiu.

Ginny continuou gritando.

HPDM&HPDM

_Agosto de 1998._

_- Você está grávido._

_- Sim, senhor._

_- Grávido de Potter. _

_Draco gelou diante do tom do pai. Abraçou o próprio ventre, inconscientemente, enquanto Narcisa passava o braço por seu ombro. Levantou os olhos, vendo o pai sentado mais ao fundo da cela, as sombras encobrindo seu rosto._

_- Eu quero ir embora da cidade. Sair do mundo bruxo. Já tenho tudo planejado, consegui documentos trouxas para nós, inclusive de formação acadêmica, e fiz um laranja comprar uma casinha em Oxford com Imperius e depois apaguei a memória dele. Estou estudando para tentar entrar na faculdade lá, as bolsas de estudos são muito boas, vai nos ajudar._

_- E acha que isso resolve o problema? Você concorda com isso, Narcisa? _

_- O advogado entrou em contato, ele diz que suas chances são quase nulas. – Draco continuou._

_Finalmente o pai se levantou, indo ao seu encontro._

_- Mostre a ele o que achou, filho. – A mãe lhe falou, suavemente._

_Draco olhou para os lados, então pegou uma pequena sacolinha escondida no sapato. De lá, tirou um livro enorme, muito velho._

_- Andei pesquisando. Tem um feitiço proibido que pode anular as defesas do Ministério na hora do julgamento. Não posso executar sozinho por causa da minha... condição. Mas a mãe está disposta a executar junto comigo. Vai eliminar também o feitiço de rastreamento que colocaram no senhor. Isso nos permite aparatar para o mais longe possível, sem deixar rastros. _

_- Você ainda não tirou essa ideia da cabeça, Draco?_

_- Lucius, quer fazer o favor de escutar o seu filho? – Ela o repreendeu. Lucius arregalou os olhos, descrente. – Você vai morrer, entendeu? Morrer. Seu corpo pode continuar vivo, mas vai ser o mesmo que uma planta depois do beijo do dementador. É isso que você quer?_

_O homem continuou a encarar a esposa de olhos arregalados. Nunca Narcisa levantara a voz para ele._

_- Pai, preste atenção. – Draco chamou sua atenção. – Eu e a mãe estamos dispostos a deixar tudo para trás e começar de novo. Eu, ela e as crianças que vão nascer. Você está disposto também, pai? Ou prefere ficar aqui sozinho e morrer? Eu não tenho mais muito tempo, em alguns meses a barriga começa a aparecer e alguém vai acabar vendo, mesmo com feitiços para disfarçar. Ou você aceita a minha ideia e vem junto com a gente, ou fica aqui e morre. Eu amo o senhor, mas não posso correr o risco de Potter descobrir e tirar os meus bebês de mim. Ele não vai se separar da Weasley fêmea por minha causa, ela também está grávida. _

_Lucius continuava descrente, sua esposa e seu filho desafiando suas ordens. Eles queriam começar de novo..._

_- Sei que vai ser difícil, vai ser uma vida que o senhor nunca sonhou um dia viver. – Draco continuou, ignorando a confusão do pai. – Vamos estar entre trouxas e nós não conhecemos os hábitos deles. Vamos ter que vencer o nosso preconceito também. Mas se estivermos juntos, acho que existe uma grande possibilidade de tudo dar certo. Mas o senhor precisa se decidir. _

_Lucius encarou o filho, entre indignado e orgulhoso com a audácia de Draco. Voltou-se para Narcisa, que acenou levemente com a cabeça. _

_- Explique-me de novo com é esse feitiço, moleque._

_Draco sorriu. _

_A escolha estava feita._

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

(1) Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é assim que funciona o feitiço anti-trouxas, fazem eles se lembrarem de algo que esqueceram, daí eles vão embora. Lembro de ter lido algo assim num dos livros, mas não faço a mínima ideia em que parte foi. Se eu estiver errada, me corrijam!

(2) Esse caso eu não inventei da minha cabeça, não. Eu tirei de House MD, do episódio Piloto (o primeiro). Não sou especialista em medicina, eu faço Direito... Nada a ver, né? Mas adoro programas e seriados médicos. n_n Como muita gente perguntou, eu me baseei em House para fazer o Draco médico! Esqueci de comentar no cap passado, mas muita gente percebeu. Então, os devidos créditos do caso vão para o seriado! ;D

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, eu amo demais a minha beta! XD Não sei o que seria de mim sem a Schaala, eu não estou com cabeça para nada hoje, não conseguia corrigir dignamente o cap. #aperta a Mila# O TCC está me matando de maneira lenta e agonizante... #drama queen#

E momento de comemoração, o traffic está mostrando:

"January Stats: For the month of 2011-01, there have been a total of **1,426 Hits** and **608 Visitors** to story: **Love Story**."

Uhuuuul! Sério, gente! Faz o quê? Uns 13 dias que eu publiquei a fic! Não esperava isso tudo! XD Já são mais de mil hits e 58 reviews! LOL

Muito obrigada a todos os que estão lendo e gostando da fic! Quem não está deixando review, brigadão mesmo por acompanhar! E pode deixar um comentariozinho, eu não mordo, não! XD

Para quem deixou review logado e eu já respondi no relpy, muuuuuuuito obrigada, meus chuchus**: Schaala, Freya Jones, AB Feta, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, Antonomasia, lunasonia, Nicky Evans, SamaraKiss, Morgana Bauer, Deh Isaacs, Lilavate **e** Baks**. AMO VOCÊS!

Para quem não estava logado:

**Lyla:** Ai, que bom que você gostou do James! XD E das gêmeas! E do cap tbm! #aperta a Lyla# Brigadão mesmo, flooor! Harry e Draco são MARA! Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Bjão!

Acho que é isso, gente! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Deixem reviews para que eu saiba o que estão achando! XD

Beijão no coração! S2


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandon:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Setembro de 2003._

_Draco estava sentado num banquinho, no parque, debaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore, balançando um carrinho de bebê enquanto murmurava uma música de ninar._

_Diana estava brincando no carrinho de choque, e as outras crianças saíam gritando, com medo de suas manobras perigosas. Samantha estava sentada ao lado de Draco, lendo um livro que os transeuntes achavam grosso demais para alguém tão pequeno. _

_Estava feliz. _

_Saíra a sentença judicial declarando que ele tinha a guarda definitiva de Scorpius. Astoria esperneara e espumara de raiva, mas o juiz não caiu na conversa fiada da mulher, alegando que ela não tinha condições de criar a criança, e isso só se confirmou quando ela começou a agir como uma desequilibrada, gritando com o juiz. _

_Aproveitou o dia de folga dos estudos para levar os filhos para tomar sorvete e brincar no parque, como comemoração. _

_Lucius e Narcisa não puderam acompanhar. Seus pais estavam lotados de trabalho na confeitaria. Tinha que convencer o pai a contratar alguém para ajudar a mãe na cozinha, mas o homem ainda era muito desconfiado com trouxas._

_- Papai! Papai! Olha o que eu ganhei pro Scoppy! Olha, olha, olha! _

_Diana vinha correndo, segurando um enorme urso de pelúcia._

_- Onde você achou isso, Di?_

_- Quando terminou o tempo do carrinho, eu fui no tiro-ao-alvo e acertei tudo! Olha, Scoppy! – Mas Scorpius mal olhou o bicho de pelúcia e já se virou, enfiando os dedinhos na boca e voltando a dormir. – Papaaaaai, por que o Scoppy não olha o ursinho? Ele não gostou? – Fez um biquinho._

_- Claro que não, filha, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar dormir abraçadinho com o ursinho. Ele só é pequeninho demais para demonstrar. – Beijou os cabelos loiros de Diana, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, e logo ela começou a rir. _

_Sammy fechou seu "Aprendendo Biologia – Volume Único" com um estalo, voltando-se para o pai._

_- Papai, como se fazem os bebês?_

_Draco se engasgou com a própria saliva, tossindo e rindo descontroladamente ao mesmo tempo._

_- Ah, eu sei! Eu sei! O Johnny me falou! – Diana se manifestou – Deixa eu responder, Sammy! Deixaaaaa!_

_- O Johnny, filho do tio Blaise?_

_- Siiiiim!_

_Draco achou que devia proibir suas filhas de andar com o menino Zabini._

_- Fala, então, Di. – Samantha acenou a irmã._

_- Ahh, é assim. Ele disse que... Como era? Ah, sim. Ele disse que tem o papai e a mamãe, e eles se amam muito, dai o papai vai com uma mangueira e coloca a sementinha dentro da mamãe pela entradinha dela._

_Definitivamente, elas não iam mais andar com o menino Zabini._

_- É isso que eu não entendo! – Sammy pareceu contrariada._

_- O quê? Eu também não entendi a história da mangueira e da entradinha..._

_O loiro começou a suar frio._

_- Não, isso não! Quero saber em quem o papai colocou a sementinha! Essa história de que ele fez um pedido para a cegonha não cola mais!_

_- É mesmo, né, papai! A cegonha de verdade não leva bebês! Eu vi no Discovery! – Diana entrou na onda da irmã._

_Draco não sabia se preferia explicar a "história da mangueira" ou isso._

_- Bem, crianças. É uma história muito longa e eu não sei se..._

_- Ah, não! Fala, papai! A gente quer saber! – As meninas se manifestaram. Elas tinham mania de falar igualzinho juntas. _

_Mas Scorpius começou a chorar, provavelmente estava com fome ou com a fralda suja._

_- Meninas, eu explico para vocês em casa, tudo bem? Vamos cuidar do seu irmão agora. – Elas balançaram a cabeça, concordando._

_Esse seria um longo dia._

HPDM&HPDM

_Dezembro de 2015._

Harry se abraçou a Draco, já praticamente em cima dele, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, suas pernas se embolando em baixo do cobertor. O loiro apertou sua cintura com força, mas não desviou o olhar da tela.

O barulho horrível que a mulher emitia ecoou na televisão, seu corpo tremeu inteiro. Deu uma espiadinha e viu que _aquele demônio_ aparecia de baixo do cobertor da pobre garota, fazendo um barulho horrendo com a garganta, e a puxava para o nada.

Encarou por um momento a coberta, depois Draco, que o encarou de volta ao mesmo tempo, e voltaram a olhar o tecido enrolado em suas pernas, para, então, jogá-lo longe. (1)

- Gente, vamos trocar de filme. – O loiro se manifestou.

- Ahhh, não, pai! Agora que está ficando bom! – As meninas ficaram contra.

- É, senhor Malfoy, está tão legal! – Albus concordou com elas.

- Frouxos. – Esses eram Scorpius e James, fazendo Al rir.

- Mas é um filme horrível, cheio de erros médicos! – Draco continuou, tentando convencê-los – Nunca que um cara sem experiência na área ia cortar a garganta da esposa e só atingir as cordas vocais. E nem ela ia ficar acordada depois de ser toda cortada, ela teria entrado em choque.

- Como é que você sabe que foi o marido dela?

- Mas não é óbvio?

- Vocês fazem tanto barulho! – Lily comentou, mais atrás.

- Como está o jogo, filha?

- O senhor Malfoy está ganhando.

Depois do jantar na casa dos Malfoys, Harry e as crianças ficaram para assistir um filme. Só não sabia que ia ser _aquele tipo de filme._ Lily estava jogando cartas com Lucius e Narcisa.

- Ah, esqueci de falar. A senhora Weasley quer conhecer vocês. Marcou um almoço na Toca na véspera de Natal, já que eu e as crianças vamos passar a ceia com vocês. Estão todos convidados.

- Shiii! Presta atenção no filme! – Diana falou.

- Os Weasleys nos chamando para almoçar? Vão chover hipogrifos. – Comentou o patriarca Malfoy.

- Lucius! – Narcisa lhe chamou a atenção.

- Senhor Malfoy, eles querem conhecer as crianças.

- E analisá-las para saber por que você deixou a sua mulher.

- Lucius!

- Eu sei que isso tem um fundo de verdade, senhor Malfoy. Mas eu quero mostrar a eles que eu amo demais os meus filhos, e não abro mão do convívio com nenhum deles. Ginny não me permitiria isso, mesmo que ela diga o contrário. Além do mais, estávamos muito afastados. Quero mostrar a eles que estou muito feliz com Draco e as crianças, e que Ginny pode ser muito feliz também. Eu não quero o mal dela, mas não podíamos mais ficar juntos. Eu amo o seu filho, senhor Malfoy, e amo essas crianças também. Nem Ginny nem o senhor vão me afastar deles.

Lucius encarou criticamente Harry, seu olhar metálico fuzilando-o. O moreno esperou que o patriarca se manifestasse.

- Hunf. _Grifinórios_.

Harry sorriu. Não era bem uma aprovação, mas era um começo. Quem sabe um dia ele não desdobrava Lucius.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry e Draco estavam escondidinhos no corredor, enquanto as crianças davam "tchau" umas as outras e a Lucius e Narcisa.

- Huumm... Harry, se o meu pai ver... – Mas foi calado por um novo beijo.

- Estou escutando eles na sala. – O moreno se separou de Draco bem quando o patriarca Malfoy entrou no corredor.

Ele lançou um olhar questionador aos dois, Draco ficando todo vermelho com vergonha e medo de ter sido visto. As narinas de Lucius se alargaram e ele rangeu os dentes, provavelmente percebendo o motivo de o filho estar tão corado. Harry sentiu um frio na espinha, prevendo sua morte prematura.

- Hum, bem... Deixa eu abrir a porta. – Draco enrolou, virando-se, quando viu as crianças entrando no corredor com Narcisa.

Mas quando o loiro abriu a porta, Percy Weasley estava parado a sua frente, prestes a tocar a campainha.

- Percy...? O que faz aqui? – Harry indagou, surpreso com sua presença.

- Oh, Harry, boa noite. Vejo que está de saída... – Comentou, lançando um olhar a Draco. O moreno achou suspeito.

- Estava sim, mas isso pode esperar. Tem algum assunto com os Malfoys? Em meio ao recesso? (2)

- ... Sim. Alguns assuntos a discutir sobre o perdão judicial. – Harry percebeu que Percy hesitou antes de responder – Mas posso voltar em outra hora, se for atrapalhar.

- Harry. É melhor você ir indo...

O moreno achou mais suspeito ainda Draco tentar despachá-lo, as mãos pálidas se apertando uma na outra.

- Não, eu posso esperar. Não é, crianças? Não vamos fazer o tio Percy perder a viagem.

James, que segurava uma Lily adormecida no colo, lançou um olhar questionador a Percy, mas voltou a entrar. Draco reparou que Diana segurava discretamente o cotovelo do moreno, guiando-o para dentro. Samantha deu um cutucão na loira, e ela o soltou. Albus e Scorpius cochichavam mais atrás, ainda dentro de casa.

- Entre, Weasley. Acho que o assunto não é para ser discutido na rua. – Foi Lucius que se manifestou, no seu tom mais debochado. Draco lançou um olhar ao pai, mas ele o ignorou, liderando o caminho de volta.

Harry seguiu mais atrás, segurando Draco. Falou baixo, para que ninguém ouvisse:

- O que está acontecendo, Draco? O que Percy quer com vocês?

- Harry, eu não queria te incomodar com isso. Eu... – Mas eles alcançaram a sala e a conversa morreu.

Lucius despachou as crianças para o andar de cima, Scorpius se recusou a ir, dizendo que o assunto o envolvia, mas Draco insistiu. Todos os menores subiram, mas Harry sabia que James e Albus dariam um jeito de ouvir tudo, e desconfiava que Diana, Samantha e Scorpius fariam o mesmo.

Weasley parecia desconfortável com a presença de Harry, diferente do outro dia no hospital, Draco reparou. A bomba estava para explodir; de um lado, o Ministério que estava com um rombo financeiro enorme, do outro, Lucius, que, orgulhoso como era, não abriria mão nem de uma meia, quanto mais da fortuna Malfoy. Não queria que Harry se metesse nessa história, ele trabalhava para o Ministério e, não importava se era ele que tinha derrotado Voldemort, sua imagem não ficaria boa perante a sociedade bruxa se ele os defendesse.

- Então, diga-nos, senhor Weasley. A que devemos a honra da visita?

- Senhor Malfoy, acho que vocês já foram informados sobre o perdão judicial que foi concedido a todos da sua família.

- Oh, sim, claro. Somos muito gratos por tamanha bondade. – Lucius não parecia nem um pouco grato – Mas isso não explica o porquê da visita.

Percy encarou Harry rapidamente, antes de continuar:

- Como vocês sabem, o perdão judicial abrange apenas a pena privativa de liberdade da senhora Malfoy e do seu filho por cumplicidade, além da sua, já que o beijo do dementador foi proibido a algum tempo atrás. Mas isso não atinge a pena de multa. Com a volta da família ao meio bruxo, estou aqui para cobrar a dívida de vocês. Se o senhor puder fazer a gentileza de assinar esse documento, autorizando a abertura do cofre da família em Gringotes para que se efetue o pagamento, o fisco irá amanhã recolher seus bens.

- Do que você está... – mas Harry foi interrompido pela voz fria do patriarca Malfoy.

- Mas, ao que me parece, senhor Weasley, a minha família não voltou à sociedade bruxa. Ou por acaso o meu filho está trabalhando como medibruxo no St. Mungus? Ou minha casa fica num bairro bruxo?

- Senhor Malfoy, desde o ingresso do seu neto em Hogwarts, o Ministério considerou como se vocês tivessem retornado ao nosso meio. Creio que o senhor queira que ele possa frequentar tranquilamente as aulas, sem que...

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Vocês não podem expulsar o meu filho da escola! – indignou-se Draco.

- Se vocês permanecerem com essa pendência, senhor Malfoy, eu receio que isso seja necessário.

Harry estava possesso. Não estava acreditando no que o Ministério estava fazendo.

- Percy. – Falou, no seu tom mais frio, fazendo o ruivo se arrepiar. Todos na sala se voltaram para ele. – É óbvio que deve haver algum engano aqui. Afinal, os Malfoys receberam um perdão, e não uma moeda de troca. Parece até que o Ministério está _perseguindo_ uma família que foi _perdoada_ pela própria instituição, não?

- Harry, acho que esse não é um assunto que lhe...

- É claro que me diz respeito, Percy. É da _minha_ família que estamos falando.

Percy arregalou os olhos. Ele não aceitou tão bem quanto parecera na Toca as escolhas do moreno. Ele encarou Draco como se ele fosse um inseto, voltando-se novamente a Harry.

- Acho que você não entendeu, Harry. A sua _família_ tem uma dívida com Ministério. – O moreno rangeu os dentes pelo modo como Percy cuspiu a palavra família. – Eles têm que pagar a multa, ou o perdão será retirado.

- O perdão não vai ser retirado porque você quer, Percy. Eu falarei com o Ministro e resolverei a situação.

- Eu não irei embora até que o documento seja assinado pela sua familiazinha.

- Acho que a questão aqui não é nem o pagamento da dívida, mas sim o seu descontentamento com a situação, Percy.

- E que situação seria essa, hã? Você largar a minha irmã para comer o cú do puto do Malfoy?

Narcisa levou as mãos à boca, mas teve que agir rápido e segurar Lucius, que tentou avançar em Percy. Mas foi Harry que acertou um soco no nariz de Weasley, o som de algo se partindo pareceu ecoar na sala. O ruivo cambaleou para trás, levando a mão ao rosto, sujando-a de sangue. Ele rangeu os dentes e avançou em direção ao moreno, mas este desviou, fazendo Percy perder o equilíbrio e Harry o acertou novamente, dessa vez no queixo.

Mas o ruivo agarrou a camisa de Harry enquanto caía, puxando-o junto para o chão. Os dois se embolaram num emaranhado de socos e chutes no chão, tentando se acertar a qualquer custo, em meio a xingamentos e injúrias.

- Você vai defender a sua putinha, vai Harry! Seu traidor!

- Você é um retardado, Percy! Você que é a putinha do Ministério!

Narcisa gritava para que eles se separassem e as crianças já tinham descido e faziam a torcida a favor do moreno. Lucius sorria orgulhosamente para a surra que seu algoz estava levando.

Draco agarrou os cabelos ruivos de Percy, puxando-os com força, tentando afastá-lo do moreno. Mas quando Weasley pareceu que ia atacar o loiro também, Harry sacou a varinha, estuporando-o.

Draco correu para o moreno, checando se ele não tinha nenhum ferimento. Mas parecia que Percy levara a pior na briga, seu nariz sangrava abundantemente, além de outros hematomas que começavam a se formar. As crianças agora vaiavam o perdedor.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – O moreno falou, segurando as mãos de Draco nas suas. O loiro o abraçou apertado.

- Ah, Harry, você não devia ter feito isso! Quando o Ministro souber... Ah, Harry. – Ele ficou reclamando desconsolado, enquanto abraçava o namorado. O moreno só fez sorrir. – E o seu emprego? O que o Ministério vai fazer com você?

Harry acariciou os cabelos loiros, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Lucius se aproximou e Harry soltou o namorado, que ainda reclamava.

- Fez bem, Potter. Acho que meu filho não escolheu tão mal assim. – E estendeu a mão ao moreno.

Harry ficou encarando o patriarca Malfoy, embasbacado. Draco lhe deu um cutucão e ele apertou a mão estendida.

Tinha ganhado um ponto com o sogrão.

HPDM&HPDM

O quarto de Percy no St. Mungus estava lotado, principalmente por cabeças ruivas. Harry fizera questão de levá-lo ao hospital, apesar dos protestos de Draco, pois assim todo mundo ficaria sabendo. A senhora Weasley não parava de pedir desculpas a Harry pelo comportamento do filho. O senhor Weasley aparentava estar passando um sermão em Percy, que parecia contrariado.

- Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito mesmo! Nunca imaginei que o Percy estava incomodando os Malfoys querendo se vingar de você por ter se separado da Ginny! Oh, meu querido, eu sinto muito mesmo!

- Molly, não se preocupe. Agora está tudo bem. Eu não queria ter brigado com Percy, mas ele falou umas coisas e o sangue subiu e...

- Eu sei, meu querido, eu sei. – A mulher agarrou a orelha do filho. – Parece que, apesar da idade, você ainda tem muito que aprender. Peça desculpas pelo papelão que fez ao Harry, mocinho!

O ruivo resmungou alguma coisa inteligível, mas sua mãe puxou mais forte sua orelha, fazendo-o soltar um sonoro "desculpa". Harry apenas acenou.

Quando o moreno avisou o que tinha acontecido à família Weasley, eles vieram em bando exigir uma explicação de Percy. Ron e o senhor Weasley deram tapinhas em suas costas, pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento do ruivo, mas o moreno disse que não era culpa deles.

Virou-se para procurar por Draco, mas ele não estava mais no quarto. Hermione estava conversando alguma coisa com Samantha no canto do cômodo, elas pareciam estar se dando bem, depois que enredaram por algum assunto acadêmico. Al e Scorpius discutiam animados com Ron, George e Teddy algo sobre quadribol. Lily dormia tranquila no colo de Narcisa, que agora conversava com Molly. Luicus parecia um peixe fora d'água, até que Arthur se aproximou perguntando alguma coisa que ele não pode ouvir. O patriarca Malfoy fez uma careta estranha, mas começou a conversar com o ruivo. Ele saiu do quarto em busca do loiro.

Depois de dar algumas voltas, viu Draco parado na esquina do corredor, parecia paralisado com alguma coisa.

- O que está fazendo, meu am-...?

Mas a cena que viu o fez se calar.

HPDM&HPDM

Diana saiu do quarto do hospital apressada, deixando Lily com Narcisa.

O afilhado do pai estava lhe perguntando algo que ela não se lembrava, quando reparou que James lhe lançava olhares assassinos. Samantha apertou seu braço, como que dando um sinal, lançando um sorrisinho a Teddy e fazendo alguma pergunta para distraí-lo, e ela aproveitou a chance e saiu do quarto.

Não aguentava mais.

Desde o dia em que Scorpius tinha esquecido uns documentos da escola e ela tinha ido até lá entregar os papéis na diretoria, já que o pai estava no plantão, ela passava por esse inferno.

Quando viu James virando o corredor do quarto andar em Hogwarts, e ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho provocante, os dois sentiram.

_Ele_ era seu par ideal.

James segurou o seu braço quando se cruzaram, e os dois se encaram longamente. Seu coração parecia que explodiria de tão rápido que batia. E então, eles estavam se beijando, e tudo parecia _certo_. Ela nem sabia o nome dele, mas era como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

Aquela atração inexplicável era sua herança veela.

Ela tinha encontrado a pessoa perfeita.

Mas eles escutaram passos no corredor e se separaram, a Diretora virava a esquina e, vendo-os, despachou James para a aula.

Quando chegou em casa e contou a Sammy o que tinha acontecido, as duas vibraram, fazendo planos para que Diana se encontrasse novamente com seu par misterioso. Corp até lhe mandou uma carta dizendo que o irmão do seu amigo estava querendo saber dela desde que ele contou sobre sua visita a Hogwarts, e ela comemorou a perspectiva de poder encontrá-lo de novo.

Mas ela descobriu que ele era seu irmão.

_Seu irmão._

Quando ela o viu na casa dos Potters e soube _quem_ ele era... Quis morrer.

Ela estava apaixonada pelo próprio irmão.

_Diana chorava desamparada no colo de Samantha; a morena alisava e beijava seus cabelos, falando palavras de conforto que não podiam atingi-la._

_- Por quê? Por quê, Sammy? Ele tinha que ser... Ai, eu vou morrer._

_- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, Di. Vai ficar tudo bem._

_- Você não pode contar pro pai! Não pode contar para ninguém, Sammy! – Ela chacoalhava a irmã. – Como eu vou conseguir morar com ele na mesma casa? Como, me diz? Eu mal posso olhá-lo e sinto meu coração acelerar! _

_- Não, Di! Não pense nisso! Você deve esquecê-lo, entende? Finja que não sente nada, uma hora isso vai virar verdade. Você pode encontrar outro par ideal._

_- Mas ele me persegue, Sammy. Ele vem falar comigo, mas eu fujo. Eu fujo e sofro, não vou conseguir fazer isso para sempre._

_- Eu estou do seu lado para te ajudar, okay? – Voltou a abraçar a irmã. – Eu não vou te deixar sozinha nessa._

_- Ai, Sammy..._

Ela estava tentando. Tentando de verdade esquecer, ou fingir, pelo menos. Mas James parecia cercá-la, querendo conversar. Ela explicou que a atração era o poder veela, só que não podia se concretizar, mas ele não parecia entender. Diana continuava fugindo, mesmo que James não desistisse de procurá-la.

Então, alguém agarrou seu braço.

- Diana, a gente precisa conversar.

"_Oh, não. De novo, não"_, ela pensou, enquanto sentia seu corpo todo reagir à voz grave de James. Diana sabia que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa com sua proximidade.

- Olha, James. Eu não posso fazer isso. Não com o pai, ele está tão feliz! Imagina a decepção dele ao descobrir que nós... Nós... – Ela se soltou do aperto dele. – Não, James! É errado! A gente não pode...

- Di, pelo menos me escuta! – E ele estava segurando-a de novo e trazendo-a para perto. _"Oh, Deus, não..."_ A loira lutou para se afastar – Presta atenção, Di! – E eles estavam colados agora, seus lábios muito próximos.

Diana bateu com as mãos no peito de James, ainda tentando fugir.

- Não, James! Nós somos irmãos!

- Eu não sou seu irmão, merda! Nós não somos irmãos!

Eles escutaram um grito abafado ao lado. Viraram-se, vendo Draco com as mãos na boca e Harry mais pálido que o normal. Afastaram-se imediatamente.

O moreno pareceu se recuperar do choque, avançando para o filho.

- Do que você está falando, James? Repete o que você disse!

Mas James começou a tremer quando sentiu as mãos do pai lhe segurando, balbuciando coisas em sentido.

- Pai, eu não... Eu não queria... Não era para você saber... A Ginny, a Ginny, ela... Eu não queria que você me odiasse, pai... Eu... Eu não podia contar...

Harry abraçou James com força.

- Fala, filho. Fala o que você estava me escondendo esse tempo todo. Eu nunca te odiaria, filho. Nunca. Você é meu, filho, eu te criei, não importa o resto.

James começou a chorar, abraçando o pai de volta. Harry apertou mais o filho em seus braços. Diana parecia que ia desmaiar e Draco a segurou.

- Desculpa, pai. Desculpa... Eu tive medo. Medo que quando você descobrisse... Ah, pai.

Então, eles ouviram um baque surdo de algo caindo no chão.

Ginny estava parada no corredor, o rosto pálido, uma caixa de presente caída aos seus pés.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) O filme que eles estão vendo é "O Grito", ou "The Grudge" em inglês, ou "Ju-on" em japonês. Essa cena de jogar a coberta longe aconteceu mesmo comigo! XD Quando assisti pela primeira vez com a minha irmã, quando a morta aparece em baixo do cobertor fazendo aquele barulho, eu e ela estávamos nos escondendo no cobertor, ai a gente se olhou e tacou a coberta longe... medrosas, eu sei! Mas quando eu lembro, foi muito engraçada a cena.

(2) Para quem não se lembra, o Harry comentou que o Ministério entrou em recesso (férias) de fim de ano, o que é normal acontecer nos órgãos públicos e outras instituições no período de festas.

* * *

**N/b:** Eu quero matar o Percy *carrega a shotgun* Mas, ai, gente, que lindo James e Diana! *suspiros* Claro que a Ginny tinha que aparecer no momento crucial, estou sentindo escândalo no ar. *chuta Ginny para longe* Comentem, porque essa história é MARA, e a Carol merece! :D

**N/A:** Aiiii, gente! Minha beta é tudo de bom mesmo! #aperta a Schaala# Brigada por tudo, flor! Ela até vai fazer uma capa para a fic! Te adoro, fooofa! XD

E o traffic está mostrando:

"January Stats: For the month of 2011-01, there have been a total of **1,903 Hits** and **780 Visitors** to story: **Love Story**."

Ebaaaa! Brigadão, pessoinhas do meu coração, por estarem acompanhando a fic! Vocês são MARA! ;D

Para quem eu já respondi os reviews logados: **AB Feta, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Schaala, Morgana Bauer, lunasonia, Anatonomasia, Sweetmoon Malfoy, SamaraKiss, Lilavate, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, Musa-baka, nannao**. Brigadão! Amo vocês!

Para quem não estava logado:

**Gabriela P.M.:** Oi! Ai, que bom que você está gostando da fic, floor! #aperta# Obrigada pelos elogios! Já fiquei toda vermelha aqui! Estou me achando! Ahauahauhauauahua Que bom que vc está gostando dos personagens, inclusive dos originais! Também amo Supernatural! Brigadao mesmo, flor! E pelo review em Enrolados tbm! Quando postar o segundo cap de lá, eu respondo direitinho! Bjão!

**Lyla:** Oieee, flooor! Ai, muito obrigada! Lucius é um pai coruja com seu filhinho loirinho e lindinho! LOL Quando pensei no Draco médico, tinha que ser algo como House MD! ADORO! Muito obrigada! Bjão!

**FranRenata:** Oi! Ahauahuahau Adorei o Draco divo! Todas nós queremos nos consultar com ele! Mas o Harry não dá o endereço... i.i É só para olhar, Pottah! ;D Acho que suas Duvidas começaram a ser sanadas, não? ;D Brigadao mesmo, flooor! Espero que goste do cap! Bjão!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. 28/1 é meu niver! Uhuuuul! Estou ficando velha! #isso não se comemora...# De presente eu quero muita saúde e paz para vcs, para que vcs me deixem reviews lindas! XD

É isso, gente!

Bjão, meus chuchus!


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Ginny estava parada no corredor, o rosto pálido, uma caixa de presente caída aos seus pés.

Ela encarou Harry e James, que se soltaram do abraço. O corpo dela tremia inteiro, e grossas lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos castanhos. Então, ela avançou contra o filho, tentando acertá-lo.

- Você disse que nunca contaria! Como você pôde, James? Trair sua própria mãe! Como você pôde, seu bastard-...

Mas Harry empurrou com força a mulher contra a parede, segurando-a longe de James.

- Não abre essa boca para falar do _meu filho_, sua vaca! Não encosta nele!

Ela arregalou os olhos, descrente. Pelo corredor vinham correndo o Senhor e Senhora Weasley, seguidos pelos demais, por causa da barulheira.

- O que está acontecendo? – Arthur perguntou, mas foi ignorado.

- Não! Não, Harry! Não grite comigo, eu não tenho culpa! – Segurava o rosto do moreno, ainda aos soluços. – Esse menino fica inventando coisas e...

- Pára de mentir! Então é por isso que você nunca agiu como uma mãe com o James, cretina! Você me enganou! Mentiu para mim!

- Não, Harry! Você vai acreditar no que ele diz?

Mas o moreno a apertou com ainda mais força contra a parede.

- Fala a verdade! Que você tratou o seu filho com indiferença a vida inteira por causa da sua mentira! Que você foi desonesta comigo por todos esses anos! Que você engravidou de um qualquer para me enganar! Fala!

A família Weasley se espantou com a declaração. Molly levou as mãos à boca, começando a chorar.

- Não, Harry! Eu fiz isso porque eu te amo! Eu te amo como ninguém vai te amar! – Ele a soltou de supetão, deixando-a cair no chão. – EU TE AMO, HARRY!

- Eu tenho nojo de você, Ginny. James é muito mais meu filho do que seu.

- AAAAHHHHH! NÃO, HARRY! – Ela voltou a lutar para tentar abraçá-lo.

- Me larga!

- Harry! Me escuta, eu... É tudo sua culpa, James!

E ela avançou novamente contra o filho, mas Harry a segurou, colando-a na parede de novo, apontando a varinha para seu pescoço.

- Legilimens.

HPDM&HPDM

_Ginny estava encolhida num canto do vestiário das Harpias, chorando copiosamente. Ela tinha brigado com Harry de novo, e o moreno havia sugerido que era melhor que terminassem._

_Ela não terminaria com ele! Nunca!_

_Mas não sabia mais o que fazer... Harry parecia cada vez mais distante, e ela se irritava facilmente com isso. Tinha que melhorar seu comportamento, ele devia estar chateado com suas atitudes. Tinha que demonstrar compreensão. Era isso._

_- O que está fazendo aqui, Ginny? Está chorando? – O treinador veio ao seu encontro, preocupado. _

_Ele se chamava Nathan Lewis, o novo treinador das Harpias. Era um homem jovem e bonito, cabelos pretos, olhos claros, forte._

_E ela teve uma ideia._

_Era horrível, mas era o único meio de manter Harry consigo._

_Tinha que fazer. O homem tinha um físico e um porte parecido com o do namorado._

_- Oh, senhor Lewis! Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – Abraçou o treinador, que se espantou, mas retribuiu o gesto. – Estou me sentindo tão sozinha! Parece que ninguém gosta de mim..._

_- Mas que história é essa, Ginny? Todo mundo do time te adora! Você tem a sua família também, e o seu namorado._

_- O senhor também gosta de mim, senhor Lewis? – Ela perguntou enquanto acariciava o braço do homem._

_- O que está fazendo, Ginny? – Ele parecia nervoso, mas não se desviou do toque. Era sua chance._

_- Eu e Harry acabamos, senhor. Ele disse coisas que... Parecia que eu não servia para ele ou mais ninguém... Mas o senhor gosta de mim, não?_

_Ela tinha que fazer._

_- Ginny, brigas se resolvem, você não..._

_Mas ela o impediu de continuar, beijando-o._

_Ela tinha que fazer._

_(...)_

_Ginny saiu da lareira na antiga casa dos Black, atual residência do seu namorado. _

_Harry estava sentando no sofá, parecendo grogue e meio dormindo. Ele andava bebendo como um alcoólatra, algo que ela normalmente detestaria nele, pois o fazia parecer fraco. _

_Mas não hoje._

_Já era agosto, estava saindo há quase um mês com o treinador Lewis, desde que Harry brigara com ela no mês passado. Fizera essa manhã o exame de gravidez. E deu positivo._

_Com isso, acabou tudo com o treinador, que pareceu chocado, sem entender sua mudança repentina._

_Nem a ideia de ter perdido a virgindade com alguém que não amava e que mal conhecia a incomodava mais, se com isso ela pudesse ter Harry. Mesmo que ele nunca a tivesse tocado antes, agora eles teriam muitas oportunidades. _

_Tinha que fazer._

_- O que faz aqui, Ginny? _

_- Oh, Harry... Bebendo de novo? _

_- Ginny, eu já disse que eu preciso de um tempo e..._

_- Shhh, meu amor. Eu só quero conversar com você. – Ela pegou o copo que estava largado na mesinha de centro, servindo mais uma dose ao namorado, derramando discretamente uma poção para dormir junto com a bebida, entregando o copo a Harry – Aqui, tome. Eu também preciso de um gole. – Serviu outro copo para si._

_Harry bebeu tudo de uma vez._

_Num instante, ele começou a piscar ainda mais lentamente e bocejar, até adormecer._

_Ela o carregou para o quarto com um feitiço de levitar, deitando-o na cama. Tirou a roupa de ambos e se deitou ao seu lado. Beijou levemente os seus lábios, cobrindo os corpos com o lençol. Pousou a cabeça em seu peito, procurando a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos._

_Estava feito._

HPDM&HPDM

- Não, Harry! Por favor, me escuta! Eu fiz porque eu te amo! - Ginny ainda chorava encostada na parede, tentando puxá-lo para si.

Mas ele fugiu do seu toque, enjoado.

Não podia acreditar.

Sentiu as mãos de Draco segurando-o, e o abraçou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. O loiro acariciou os cabelos negros.

- Como você pôde? Como? Mentir por todos esses anos...

- Harry, por favor...

- Chega! Cala a boca, eu não quero ouvir mais nada.

- Vamos, Harry. – Draco o chamou, segurando-o para longe da mulher, deixando Ginny chorando no corredor – Vamos sair daqui.

A ruiva caiu sentada, chorando copiosamente e gritando que amava o moreno. O Senhor Weasley segurou a filha, tirando-a dali. Molly chorava, os filhos a abraçando, tentando consolá-la. Lily e Albus correram para abraçar o irmão.

Harry, sem forças, foi praticamente sustentado por Draco, o qual o levava para sua casa. Narcisa disse que seguiriam atrás. Harry, antes de entrar no carro, abraçou forte o filho, que o abraçou de volta. Diana sorriu levemente, apertando as mãos do pai nas suas, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, e James passou um braço por seus ombros.

Draco fez sinal de que estava de olho nos dois, fazendo Harry e o casal rirem um pouco, mas depois sorriu.

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Draco entrou com Harry em sua casa, levando-o ao quarto e deitando-o na cama. Ele o cobriu e beijou seus cabelos, dizendo que estaria ali ao seu lado.

O moreno suspirou, entregando-se ao sono.

HPDM&HPDM

O loiro desceu as escadas e encarou sua sala lotada de ruivos, entre cabeças loiras, morenas e uma azul. O Senhor Weasley, depois de deixar a filha e a esposa em casa, aparatou com toda a família para residência Malfoy. Percy parecia em estado de choque, ele tinha recebido alta do hospital. Depois de apanhar defendendo a irmã, descobria que ela era uma piranha. _"Bem feito."_

Todos se voltaram para ele quando Draco desceu, esperando notícias de Harry.

- Ele está dormindo. Disse que eu conversava com vocês no lugar dele. Está muito abalado.

- Obrigado por acalmá-lo, Malfoy. – O loiro nem acreditou que o Weasel estava lhe dirigindo a palavra. – Que loucura isso! Não posso acreditar...

- É verdade, tio Ron. – James afirmou.

Lily abraçava o irmão mais velho, tentando conter as lágrimas. Ele deu tapinhas nas costas da pequena, confortando-a. Scorpius estava tentando confortar Albus, mas ele resmungava em seu ódio, esfregando o rosto molhado.

- E você sempre soube, mano? Sempre soube de tudo?

- Sim...

- E porque não me disse nada?

- Al, eu já sabia antes de você nascer... É uma história complicada... Eu não queria que você sofresse com tudo isso como eu. Eu tinha medo que se alguém descobrisse, o pai me rejeitaria, vocês me rejeitariam, entende?

Diana esfregou as costas de James, e este deixou Lily descer de seu colo.

- Como você descobriu? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ouvi uma discussão da Ginny com o treinador dela, quando eu tinha quatro anos. O pai estava com um caso difícil de resolver, e ela me levou para o treino. O homem me viu e me abraçou. Disse que o que eu precisasse, podia contar com ele. Comecei a suspeitar. – Suspirou, despenteando os cabelos com uma mão, a outra apertando a de Diana – Foi uma época que Ginny e o pai ficavam brigando o tempo todo, ela não queria mais me levar aos treinos depois do meu encontro com o treinador Lewis...

HPDM&HPDM

_James estava escondido na escada que ligava à sala, ouvindo Ginny gritar com o marido no andar de baixo._

_- Você vive fora de casa, Harry! Não pode ser só trabalho! Por que sou eu quem tem que ficar de olho no menino, enquanto você fica se divertindo?_

_- Já disse, Ginny, é um caso difícil! Não é diversão! O que custa você levar o James de novo para o treino? _

_- E por que você não o leva para o escritório, então?_

_- Quer saber, você tem razão. É melhor que ele vá comigo do que com você. Não sei por que ainda tenho esperança que você haja como uma mãe. _

_- Harry!_

_O moreno a ignorou, vindo em direção à escada, e James correu para o quarto antes que o pai o visse. Enxugou os olhos, mas eles continuavam vermelhos. Ouviu dois toques na porta, e seu pai entrou._

_- Filho, está chorando? – Ele sentou-se junto à criança na cama, puxando-a para seu colo. – Não fique assim, meu amor. Às vezes os adultos brigam._

_- A mamãe me odeia._

_- Oh, James. – Ele beijou os cabelos do filho, esfregando suas costas. – Não odeia, não. Ela tem esse gênio difícil. Acho que ela está com medo que você se machuque no treino dela, só isso. _

_- Não, papai. Eu sei. Você... Você também não gosta de mim?_

_Harry segurou o rosto choroso do filho, fazendo-o encará-lo._

_- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, James. Você é meu filho, eu jamais, jamais te odiaria. Nunca. Eu amo você mais do que tudo nessa vida, você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Apesar de você nunca arrumar a cama quando eu peço. – Ele fez cócegas na barriga de James, fazendo-o rir. – Mas eu também não gosto de arrumar, então está tudo bem._

_- Eu amo você, papai._

_- Eu também, James. Amo muito, muito mais. _

_(...)_

_James estava sentado na sala dos Weasleys, esperando sua vovó lhe trazer o pedaço de bolo saído quentinho do forno._

_- Calma, querido! Estou indo._

_A porta bateu com força, fazendo James pular em seu lugar. Ginny entrou cambaleando, parecendo meio alheia a tudo. Molly apareceu na porta da cozinha._

_- Ginny! Está bêbada, menina!_

_- Ora, me deixa, mãe! Vim pegar o James._

_- Você não vai levar o menino nesse estado!_

_- Cala a boca. – A Senhora Weasley abriu a boca, espantada. A ruiva agarrou o braço de James e aparatou para casa._

_- Me solta! Está me machucando, mamãe!_

_- Ora, cale a boca você também, bastardo! – Ela empurrou a criança no sofá. James começou a chorar. – Você não me serve de nada, nem para prender o Harry! Escutei ele falando com Hermione que quer se separar... Mas ele acha que eu vou deixar? Não, não, não. Eu já tenho um plano._

_Ela se aproximou do menino, balançando um frasquinho. Tinha um sorriso demente no rosto._

_- Sabe o que é isso, James? Hein? Poção para engravidar. Eu vou dar mais um filho a ele, sabe? Dessa vez, um filho que seja dele mesmo, e não um bastardinho!_

_James soluçou, e a mulher se afastou rindo._

_- Chora, menino. Quando o Harry tiver um filho dele mesmo, ele vai me amar! – E subiu cantarolando para o quarto._

HPDM&HPDM

- Depois disso, ela ficou grávida do Al. Eu queria contar tudo ao pai, dizer que ela estava grávida só para não perdê-lo e que eu... Mas eu tive medo que ele me rejeitasse.

- James, seu pai te ama. Não pelo sangue, mas pelo que você é. – Draco se aproximou do adolescente – Você devia saber. Nada que você dissesse iria diminuir o amor que ele sente por você.

- Eu sei, Senhor Malfoy. No final, ele é mais meu pai do que a Ginny minha mãe, apesar dela ter me dado a luz.

- Não consigo acreditar que a Ginny foi capaz disso... – o Senhor Weasley parecia inconsolável.

- Bem, temos que ver o lado positivo de tudo, não? – Diana apertou a mão de James, tentando alegrá-lo. – Pelo menos você não está apaixonado pela sua irmã.

- E quem disse que eu estou apaixonado? – A loira deu um tapa em seu braço. – Ouch! Doeu...

- Calado.

Albus riu do bico que James fazia.

- Eu estava ficando preocupado com essa história de vocês mesmo. Mas, realmente, tudo tem um lado positivo.

- E vocês ainda não explicaram isso direito. – Draco encarou o casal, apontando as mãos dadas. Eles ficaram vermelhos.

- Err... Senhor Malfoy, eu... Bem, eu...

- James, o meu pai não vai te arrancar o fígado.

- Ora, nunca se sabe.

- Pai!

- Estou brincando. Fale, James.

- Bem, eu e sua filha, nós... Err... Nós nos encontramos em Hogwarts uma vez, ela foi levar uns documentos do Scorpius lá... Daí a gente descobriu que... Bem...

- Ele é o meu par ideal, pai.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha loira, analisando-os. Diana tinha seu sorriso cafajeste no rosto e James estava tão vermelho que parecia que soltaria fumaça pelas orelhas. O loiro suspirou, mas depois sorriu.

- Mais um Potter que se junta com um Malfoy. Onde esse mundo vai parar? Daqui a pouco são esses dois aí. – Ele balançou a mão, indicando Albus e Scorpius.

- Hei! – Eles se manifestaram ao mesmo tempo, as bochechas coradas. Todos riram na sala.

- Mas claaaaaro! – Diana aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso. – Casalzinho coração! Nem imagino o que acontece naquele dormitório da Sonserina!

- Diana! Cala a boca! – Corp se indignou. Samantha revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo zombeteira como a irmã.

- Caham. Então, está tudo resolvido. – Al desconversou. – Espero que o pai fique bem.

- Ele vai ficar sim. – Diana se manifestou – Ele só precisa de um tempo para digerir tudo isso. Além do mais, ele está com um maravilhoso espécime de Malfoy para consolá-lo. – Ela deu uma piscadela para Draco, que corou, fazendo todos rirem da sua cara.

Lucius fez uma careta e disse que era ela quem tinha que ficar calada agora. Narcisa trouxe um lanche ao pessoal; eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até que todos foram embora. Apenas James, Albus e Lily ficaram.

- Bem, vamos todos dormir, né, gente? A noite foi agitada. – A matriarca Malfoy viu que todos bocejavam. – Lily pode dormir com as meninas no quarto da Sammy. Di, você cede o seu quarto para o James. Albus pode dormir no quarto com Corp. – Eles acenaram, em concordância. – Ótimo. Vamos descansar um pouco.

- E o Draco, onde fica?

- No seu próprio quarto com o Harry, Lucius, querido.

- Com o Potter, é? Para que...

- Vamos, meu amor. Eu estou cansada. Boa noite, queridos.

Lucius fez cara de indignado para a mulher, mas foi subindo atrás dela.

- Vamos, então. – Draco se virou para Diana. – Não quero troca de quartos na surdina.

- Claro, pai. – Ela sorriu perversamente. – A gente nem pode se ocupar mesmo, pois temos que filmar você e o pai no "vamos ver" pra por no youtube, já que a vez da reconciliação no seu consultório não deu.

Draco ficou roxo, e depois pálido, quando viu a cara com que Lucius lhe encarava. Perecia que ia por um ovo ali mesmo na escada. Que filhos vingativos ele tinha...

- Hahaha! Como você é brincalhona, Di! Hahaha! Vamos subir.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry acordou, encarando o quarto embaçado que não se parecia com o seu. Lembrou-se do que aconteceu no hospital. Percebeu Draco sentado ao seu lado na cama, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Que horas são? – Ele segurou a mão de do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Umas onze horas. O pessoal ainda está dormindo.

- E você?

- Não estava com sono. – E deu um bocejo. Sorriu, culpado.

- Vem, deita aqui comigo.

Draco se enfiou debaixo das cobertas ao seu lado. Harry trocou o travesseiro pelo peito do loiro, repousando a cabeça ali. Logo sentiu um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Como foi a conversa?

- James contou como descobriu.

- E como foi?

Draco passou a contar o relato de James. Quando terminou, Harry queria enfiar a mão na cara de Ginny, estava espumando de ódio.

- Como é que ela fala essas coisas para o meu filho! Aquela vaca, quando eu...

- Calma, Harry. Você não pode agredi-la. Ela não assinou os papéis do divórcio, assinou? Então, com isso você pode entrar com uma separação litigiosa que qualquer juiz vai lhe apoiar e te dar a guarda dos seus filhos. Esse é o maior mal que você pode fazer àquela demente, é tudo que ela não quer.

O moreno o encarou por um momento, mas voltou a relaxar e a se deitar em seu peito.

- Você tem razão.

- Claro que tenho. – Ele lançou um sorriso presunçoso ao moreno.

- Oh, mas é claro, _Draco-modesto-Malfoy._

- Calado.

- E os meninos? O que era aquela história?

- Parece que a Diana encontrou o seu par ideal.

- Oh, não me diga! Eles se gostam, então?

- Aham.

- Ohhh, eles formam um casal bonitinho! Não acha? Por isso aquela história do Al do irmão estar apaixonado. Pelo menos uma notícia boa nessa história...

- Sim, sim... Mas seu filho tem que cuidar da mão boba!

Harry riu, abraçando-se mais ao loiro.

- Acho que isso serve mais para a Di do que para o James.

Draco fez careta.

- Pior que eu também acho isso.

Então, o loiro deu mais um bocejo.

- E você não vai dormir?

- Você está me distraindo, Potter.

- Vem cá, vou lhe deixar mais cansado para dormir melhor. – Beijou levemente os lábios de Draco. Mas este segurou seus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. Logo Harry já estava todo em cima do loiro, lutando para tirar as roupas de ambos sem abandonar os lábios macios.

- Hum... Ótima ideia.

HPDM&HPDM

Diana espiou o corredor, checando se não havia ninguém. Samantha e Lily dormiam tranquilas dentro do quarto e, ao que parecia, todos os outros na casa faziam o mesmo. Andou silenciosamente e o mais rápido que pode até a porta de seu quarto. Abriu-a sem bater. James estava baixando as calças, e ela deu de cara com uma cueca boxer preta.

- Que diabos, mulher? – Ele puxou rápido a calça para cima de novo, procurando sua camisa.

- Shhh, quer que nos flagrem? – Ela entrou, fechando a porta e dando um sorriso provocante. – Nem precisava ter vestido a calça, não. Estava gostando da paisagem.

James ficou vermelho, e nem levantou a cabeça. Diana sentou na cama, perto dele. Ele desistiu de achar a camisa e sentou ao seu lado.

- Então?

- Então o quê? – Ele percebeu que ela não estava olhando para seu rosto, mas sim para sua região abdominal, sem deixar de sorrir. Ela vestia um conjunto justo de dormir, uma blusinha branca curta e um shortinho da mesma cor. Passou de vermelho para roxo, e Diana sorriu mais.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar dormindo?

- Você também não deveria?

James revirou os olhos.

- Desembucha, mulher.

- Cruzes, homem. – James a encarou feio. – Tá, então. Se você não me quer aqui, eu vou embora. – Ela se levantou.

Mas o moreno se levantou logo atrás dela, segurando seu braço. Viu que ela tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto e voltou a ficar nervoso, soltando o braço delicado. Ela revirou os olhos, aproximando-se dele, deslizando um dedo por toda extensão de seu peito até o abdômen, subindo e descendo.

- Vim conversar, não posso?

- E sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Agora vamos trocar de papéis, é? Antes quem corria era eu, agora é você...

James fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou sorrindo.

- Não, não, não! Você não disse que não estava apaixonado? Para que está tentando me abraçar, então?

- Diana... – Ele disse, em tom de alerta.

- Eu que digo. James! Muito mau isso que você falou. Estou muito chateada, sabe?

Ela podia estar tudo, menos chateada, James reparou pelo seu sorrisinho travesso. Quando percebeu, ele estava mais calmo, suas mão pareciam ter vida própria, envolvendo a cintura de Diana e trazendo-a para perto. Os braços delicados envolveram seu pescoço.

- Oh, meu amor, perdoe esse idiota que não merece sua atenção. O que eu posso fazer para compensá-la?

- Hum, não sei. Vão ter que ser tantas coisas para que eu comece a esquecer...

- Como?

- Você não tem nenhuma ideia?

Uma das mãos de James subiu, se embrenhando pelos cabelos loiros e acariciando a nuca de Diana, seus narizes se tocando.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Vou fazer o que você quiser que eu faça.

- Acho bom.

Ele beijou os lábios rosados, sentindo-se, finalmente, completo.

Samantha desgrudou o ouvido da porta, sorrindo.

- Então? – Scorpius perguntou, apenas movendo os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som. Ela se aproximou do irmão.

- Acho que se entenderam. – Deu uma piscadela.

Albus veio na ponta dos pés do fim do corredor até eles.

- A coisa está animada lá no outro quarto, pelo que deu para ouvir. E por ai?

- Viu? Eu não disse? – Sammy comemorou baixinho, ignorando Al. – Agora me passa a grana, Corp.

- Mas eles são muito assanhados mesmo. Achei que o Senhor Potter fosse relutar dessa vez. – Ele tirou a carteira e passou as cem libras para Sammy e mais cem para Al. (1) _"Lá se vai a minha mesada..."_

- Claro que não, Corp. É como a Diana disse, com um espécime Malfoy para lhe consolar num momento difícil, o pai ficará bem logo, logo.

- O que estão fazendo? – Lily esfregava os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

Os três disfarçaram a cara de culpados por serem pegos no flagra.

- Nada não, mana. – Al a empurrou de volta ao quarto. – Volte a dormir.

- Mas e vocês?

- Ainda falta mais um quarto para checar... – Eles sorriam, cúmplices, pensando em Lucius e Narcisa. – E esse vale trezentas libras!

Lily encarou os três, sem entender.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Gente, eu me enganei na aposta passada falando que eram em euros. A **lunasonia** me alertou que o Reino Unido continua tendo como moeda as libras esterlinas. Obrigada, flor! E desculpem-me o engano. XD

* * *

**N/b:** Ah, caras, quem mais acha que a Ginny é uma louca psicótica que precisa ser urgentemente examinada em laboratório? *ergue a mãozinha* Eu também quero um espécime Malfoy para me consolar *faz bico*. Ok, ok, agora, continuem sendo lindas e comentando, por que senão eu vou puxar o pé de vocês durante a noite. *evil staring*

**N/A:** Vocês ouviram a Schaala! XD Essa menina é minha fofuxa do coração! #aperta a Mila#

Só tenho a agradecer todos vocês, por acompanharem a fic, pelos comentários de vocês, tudo! Vocês são MARA! E muito obrigada a todos que me deram parabéns! Estou dando o capítulo de presente para todos vocês, meus chuchuzinhos!

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos!

Para quem estava logado e eu já respondi: **nannao, Schaala, Morgana Bauer, Freya Jones, Sweetmoon Mafoy, Laly C., lunasonia, Nicky Evans, SamaraKiss, Lilavate, AB Feta, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, vickykun, Musa-baka, Baks, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**. Muito obrigada, pessoal! AMO VOCÊS! S2

Para os não logados:

**Lyla:** Oiee, floor! House é incrível! O Draco medico tinha que ser inspirado nele! XD Ginny é muito má, está completamente pirada e obcecada pelo Potty! Eu tinha que juntar o James e a Di! ;D E Al e Corp combinam muito, vamos ver se eu coloco na fic! Muito obrigada, flor! Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Bjão!

**MorgCollins:** Oiee! Ooohh, que bom que você está gostando da fic! Muito obrigada! Nem se preocupe que eu não vou abandonar a fic, não! Supernatural é tudo de bom, mesmo! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! #vermelha# Estou me achando! ;D Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Bjão!

**FranRenata:** Oiee! Claro que eu ia responder! Já imaginou, pedir review e não responder! XD Essas perguntas que as crinaças fazem sempre complica o lado dos pais! Pobre Draco... Ginny e Percy se deram mal agora. XD Não conseguisse imaginar a Lily com a Narcisa? LOL Nunca consegui vê-la como uma pessoa má, ela apenas era influenciada pelo marido. Mas agora ela tomou as rédeas da coisa! XD Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Bjão!

Então, é isso, gente!

Beijão no coração! S2


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- SAMANTHAAAAAAAA!

Harry e Draco deram um pulo de susto ao ouvir o grito de Lucius. Desceram da cama rápido, procurando suas roupas, quando escutaram passos apressados no corredor. O moreno terminava de fechar a calça jeans e o loiro tinha achado apenas sua cueca e camisa, quando as crianças começaram a bater na porta e gritar por socorro. Draco abriu a porta e colocou-as para dentro.

- O que está acontecendo?

- E-e-e-e-ele... Ele nos flagrou... Estamos... m-m-m-m-mortos... – Sammy tremia de pavor.

Então, Luicus irrompeu pela porta, a cintura enrolada em um lençol. Era só o que ele vestia. Estava bufando de ódio, o rosto vermelho. Draco o encarou de cima abaixo por um momento, e, então, se voltou às crianças.

- Trezentos contos, Corp. Passa a grana.

- Até você, Draco? – O patriarca Malfoy estava indignado.

- Desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir dinheiro para o meu Playstation 3! – A cara de Scorpius não podia ser definida em outro termo, além de desolada.

- Hei, não fique assim. – O loiro falava, enquanto se alternava entre contar o dinheiro recebido e dar tapinhas na cabeça do filho. – Além do mais, quem sabe o Papai Noel não escutou os seus apelos, hein?

- Quer dizer que você comprou, pai? Comprou mesmo?

- Estou falando do Papai Noel, Corp. Eu não tenho nada a ver com ele. Eu nem uso roupas vermelhas, como você pode ver.

- Caham! Eu estou aqui esperando uma explicação, sabiam? E POR QUE OS DOIS ESTÃO NESSE ESTADO? – Lucius tinha cruzado os braços ameaçadoramente. Ou nem tanto assim, devido as suas vestimentas. Na verdade, a falta delas.

Samantha se escondeu atrás de Harry, mas sem deixar de pegar seu dinheiro. Albus e Scorpius decidiram fazer o mesmo. O moreno e os outros foram todos para trás de Draco, o único não abalado com a fúria de Lucius. Lily apareceu na porta.

- Por que o senhor Lucius está vestindo um lençol?

O patriarca ficou roxo, e o moreno deu um risinho sem graça, indo alcançar a filha.

- Nada não, minha linda. Volte ao seu quarto, sim? Você precisa descansar. – Harry rapidamente tampou os olhos da menina, guiando-a para fora.

- E por que você e o senhor Draco estão quase sem roupa também?

Harry deu mais um risinho sem graça perante o olhar ameaçador de Lucius, pegou a filha no colo e fugiu com ela para fora do quarto. Samantha, Scorpius e Albus no seu encalço.

O patriarca Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha ao filho, mas este deu de ombros. Então, lançou um sorriso malicioso ao pai.

- Você não devia ir também? Ou vai deixar a mãe esperando?

O homem saiu bufando, ao som dos risos de Draco. Mas apareceu de novo na porta.

- Espera um pouco. Por que Diana não está acompanhando as crianças nas apostas?

Seu filho arregalou os olhos. O entendimento os atingiu.

- DIAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAA! – Os dois gritaram.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry estava sentado no sofá da família Malfoy, juntos com os filhos, esperando que as meninas e Scorpius voltassem para casa para o jantar.

Ele até estava se acostumando com os olhares mortais de Lucius. Quando ele achou que havia conquistado a confiança do patriarca, ele tinha que ter visto ele e Draco um tanto... Hã, despidos, por assim dizer. Com isso, a fúria do homem só aumentou.

E quando ele soube da escapadinha de Diana para "conversar" com James, a história só piorou. Apesar de o ruivo ter afirmado, jurado por Merlin, não ter acontecido nada demais, seu filho também não escapou da fúria loira. Ele parecia querer abrir um buraco no sofá para fugir do olhar ameaçador do patriarca Malfoy.

Harry e James estavam sentindo falta da intervenção de Narcisa nesse momento... Mas ela estava na confeitaria, muito longe para auxiliá-los.

Então, o moreno escutou um carro cantando pneu virar a esquina, com a música no último volume.

_Cause the walls started shaking,_

_The earth was quaking,_

_My mind was aching,_

_And we were makin' it,__and you..._

_Shook me all night long,_

_Yeah you__ shook me all night long. __(1)_

Apesar de estar de novo com uma camisa do AC/DC, Lucius fez uma careta de desagrado quando ouviu a música. Parecia que tinha engolido um limão inteiro. James, mais vermelho que um pimentão, saiu depressa da casa balbuciando uma desculpa esfarrapada. Harry, Albus e Lily foram atrás.

O Impala estacionou na frente da casa.

Diana saltou do carro com um sorriso radiante, abraçando e beijando James. Ela não chegou a ver o olhar de puro ódio que o avô lhe lançou, ou fingiu não ver. Scorpius logo foi até Albus, já planejando que jogos compraria para o seu presente do "Papai Noel".

Já Samantha não parecia tão animada. Ela parecia um vulcão em erupção, fechando a porta com força.

- Hei! Mais amor com o meu bebê!

Mas ela ignorou a irmã, pisando duro o caminho inteiro até a porta, dando um esbarrão em Lucius para passar e fechando a porta com um estrondo. O patriarca soltou um resmungo e foi atrás da neta, para tirar satisfações. Harry encarou Diana, buscando uma resposta, mas ela apenas sorriu, enigmática:

- Nós teremos visitas para o jantar.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry deu dois toques na porta do quarto da filha, antes de abri-la e entrar. Samantha estava sentada na cama, uma velha caixa de sapatos no colo, com montes de jornais velhos e fotos. Percebeu, entre fotos de colégio, com os amigos, com os irmãos e de todos os Malfoys, vários recortes de jornal com notícias e fotos suas. Tinha coisas antiguíssimas, de sua adolescência. Fotos do seu quarto ano do Torneio Tribruxo, da época do fim da guerra, de seu noivado e casamento com Ginny.

Ela segurava uma antiga foto sua, com Diana e uma turma de amigos, que Harry não conhecia. Ela o olhou quando entrou, mas voltou a prestar atenção na foto. Ele não sabia dizer para quem ela estava olhando na foto.

O moreno se sentou ao lado da filha.

- Está tudo bem?

- Pai, eu não quero conversar.

- Okay. – Ele continuou sentado ao lado dela.

- Pai...

- Eu não estou falando nada, estou?

Samantha revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu impedir um sorriso. Mas ele logo desapareceu.

- Eu tinha... Esse namorado, sabe? – Harry acenou, não gostando do rumo da história, mas achando melhor ficar quieto. – Estava mais para um pseudo-namorado. É, acho que posso definir assim. E não era nada sério. Era namoro de criança, sem importância, a gente era pequeno. Bem, de qualquer maneira, ele foi com a família para os Estados Unidos, e a gente não se falou mais. Então, ele voltou há pouco tempo. Ele vem de vez em quando aqui, os pais dele são muito amigos do papai, praticamente irmãos. Só que nós não falamos mais nada sobre ficar, continuamos agindo como amigos. E ele está vindo para jantar.

- E por que isso te incomoda tanto, filha? É uma oportunidade de você conversar com ele, não?

- Ele está vindo com a família para apresentar a namorada dele, pelo que eu entendi.

- Oh.

- "Oh" é uma boa para se dizer.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros da filha, e ela se aconchegou em seu meio-abraço.

- Hum... Mas ainda não vejo o problema, você está tendo a chance de analisar sua adversária e acabar com o namoro deles, não?

- Pai! Não vou correr atrás de um cara comprometido!

Harry riu. Sammy lhe acertou um tapa nas costas.

- Ouch!... Olha, filha, se você gosta desse rapaz, você...

- Mas eu não gosto dele! Ele nem é tudo aquilo, sabe? Ele tem notas medianas, não estuda, só sai com os amigos para a balada, não tem perspectiva de futuro, não tem um emprego garantido... E... E... Eu não gosto dele, ponto final.

- Aham. Sei. Se você não gosta dele, eu sou um elefante cor-de-rosa dançarino.

- Pai!

- Pode deixar que eu vou lhe ajudar, okay? Só não apronte como a sua irmã Diana, fugindo para os quartos alheios de noite e debochando da nossa idiotice de não ter percebido depois.

- Pia, a Diana é uma peça única no universo, não existe ninguém igual a ela.

- Graças a Merlin!

Sammy riu. Ela parecia melhor agora.

Escutaram alguém batendo na porta. Draco apareceu na fresta.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – Ele entrou, indo até os dois. Deu um beijinho em Harry, fazendo Samantha sorrir ainda mais. – Não fica secando não, filha, que a minha beleza cansa. – Ela riu mais.

- Quando você chegou? – Harry perguntou.

- Há alguns minutos, fui pegar a mãe na confeitaria. Vamos descer para o jantar? – Eles acenaram, já se levantando. – Os Zabini já estão aqui...

Harry ficou branco.

- ZABINI?

HPDM&HPDM

_Setembro de 2003._

_Draco colocou as meninas sentadas em sua cama. Elas balançavam os pezinhos, esperando sua explicação. Virou-se, tirando um sonolento Scorpius do carrinho e colocando-o no berço, tentando ganhar tempo. Mas os olhos de Di e Sammy não desviavam de si, e ele não podia simplesmente sair correndo e se jogar pela janela._

_Ou podia? _

"_Por que isso agora, meu Merlin?", pensou._

_Foi até o armário, pegando uma antiga caixa de sapatos, e voltou-se para as filhas, sentando-se no chão na frente delas. Ele ainda queria pular pela janela, mas não se pode ter tudo nessa vida. _

_- Meninas, vocês se lembram do que eu falei sobre nós sermos bruxos, e que podemos fazer magia? – Elas acenaram afirmativamente. – Bem, e se lembram que eu falei que existem muitos outros bruxos pelo mundo, mas __que__ eles vivem em lugares escondidos, e que eu, o vovô e a vovó não podemos mais voltar para lá, por isso temos que viver entre pessoas __sem__ magia? _

_- Sim, papai. Mas o que isso tem haver com a nossa mãe? Ela é bruxa e não pode vir aqui, é isso?_

_Draco abriu a velha caixa, lotada de recortes de jornal e fotos antigas. Pegou uma notícia qualquer, com uma grande foto de um garoto moreno de óculos e entregou as filhas. _

_- Não estou entendendo, papai? Quem é esse menino? O que ele tem haver com...?_

_- Calma, Di. Eu vou explicar._

_- Papai... – Samantha começou, incerta. – Esse menino, ele... Parece muito com a gente... Ele é o nosso pai? _

_Diana arregalou os olhos. _

_- Nosso pai? Mas nosso pai é o papai! Não é, papai? Não é?_

_- Eu sou pai de vocês sim, não se preocupem. – Suas filhas suspiraram. – Mas ele também é. – Elas o encararam, os olhos arregalados._

_- Mas isso é impossível, papai! – Samantha exclamou, começando a folhear desesperadamente o seu "Aprendendo Biologia – Volume Único" – O livro de biologia diz que é necessário um menino e uma menina para que os bebês nasçam! Só meninas é que podem ter bebês, de acordo com o livro! Como que..._

_- Filha, calma. Lembra que eu disse que essas coisas estranhas que nos acontecem, às vezes, é a nossa magia? Bem, ela não aparece só quando estamos bravos ou chateados. E existem tipos de magia, como a que eu tenho, que pode tornar possível um menino ter um bebê também, entende? – Ele segurou as mãos das filhas entre as suas. – E eu tive vocês._

_- Então... Papai, você é nossa mamãe? E esse menino... – Diana pegou mais notícias e fotos da caixa. – Nosso papai?_

_- É. Pode se dizer que sim, filha._

_Samantha largou o livro, também apanhando um punhado de fotos e papéis de jornal. Draco as deixou em silêncio, encarando as imagens de seu outro pai. Era muito que digerir, e elas eram tão pequenas..._

_- Qual o nome dele?_

_- Harry. O nome dele é Harry Potter, Di._

_- Harry... – Ela deslizou os dedos pela foto que segurava, como se pudesse realmente tocá-lo. O loiro sentiu um aperto no peito. – Como ele é?_

_- Ele é uma pessoa incrível, filha. – Ele sorriu às meninas. – Se lembram da história do bruxo mau que eu falei, e que por causa dele eu e seus avós tivemos que fugir? Foi o pai de vocês que o derrotou. O pai de vocês salvou várias pessoas. Inclusive eu, diversas vezes. Ele iria adora vocês, meninas. Vocês parecem com ele em muita coisa._

_- E... por que ele não está aqui? – Samantha perguntou._

_Draco suspirou. Essa seria a parte mais difícil._

_- Ele... Eu e seu pai tivemos uma história, e ela não foi muito boa. Na realidade, eu __não__ fui uma das melhores pessoas com ele, meninas. E eu chateava muito o pai de vocês. E, quando eu decidi ser legal com ele e nós ficamos juntos, ele tinha uma namorada. Uma namorada que ele gostava muito, e que ia ter um bebê dele. Eu não podia separá-lo dela, entendem? Eles iam se casar._

_- Mas você também ia ter um bebê! – Diana se indignou. – Você teve a gente!_

_- Mas ele não sabe disso, Di. – Samantha concluiu. – Não é, papai? Você não contou a ele._

_O loiro voltou a suspirar, apertando mais as mãos das filhas nas suas._

_- Não, não contei. Eu tive medo de perder vocês. Então, eu fugi. Fugi com vocês, com o vovô e a vovó. _

_- Ele não sabe que a gente existe? – Diana ficou surpresa. – Mas __nós__ temos que contar a ele! Nós temos que conhecê-lo!_

_- É, papai! – Samantha concordou._

_- Meninas... Eu até pensei em ir conversar com ele, esclarecer tudo. Mas... – Draco puxou uma folha de jornal, com uma notícia mais recente. A foto mostrava um Harry sorridente, segurando a mão de um garotinho. Ao seu lado, uma mulher ruiva segurava um bebezinho no colo, do tamanho de Scorpius. – Ele tem uma família, agora. E nós não podemos voltar ao mundo bruxo, por enquanto. Seria muito perigoso para nós. _

_Elas ficaram contrariadas, mas acenaram positivamente __para__ o pai._

_- Eu sinto muito, meninas. Se eu pudesse consertar as burradas que eu já fiz na vida. Mas eu não posso voltar atrás e desistir de fugir do mundo bruxo. Eles me prenderiam, e os seus avós também, e vocês e Corp ficariam sozinhos. Sei que o pai de vocês não as deixariam desamparadas, ele iria adorar conhecer vocês, mas eu não sei como a família dele reagiria, se iria tratar vocês bem. Eu só quero o bem de vocês, meus amores. Vocês entendem?_

_Elas voltaram a acenar. _

_- Quero que fiquem com isso. – Draco entregou a caixa __às__ filhas. – E que lembrem que eu amo vocês demais. E seu pai, de algum jeito, deve amar também._

_- A gente também te ama, papai! – Elas falaram juntas. _

_Envolveram o pescoço do loiro, abraçando-o. Ele as levantou no colo, beijando os cabelos de cada uma. Scorpius começou a chorar no berço._

_- Oh, a gente também te ama, Corp! – Diana sorriu ao irmãozinho._

_- É! – Samantha concordou._

_Draco riu, colocando as meninas de volta na cama, e foi até o berço. Pegou o filho no colo._

_- Mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi..._

_- E o que foi, Sammy? – Perguntou a irmã._

_- Se a história do Johnny sobre a mangueira e o buraquinho estão certas, como é que o papai fez a gente?_

_O loiro se engasgou, começando a tossir e rir descontroladamente ao mesmo tempo._

_- É, papai! Como você __e__ o papai nos fizeram?_

_Draco encarou a janela sonhadoramente, pensando no saudável escapismo que o suicídio lhe proporcionaria. Definitivamente, as meninas não andariam mais com o menino Zabini._

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

(1) A música é do AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long. Aqui está a tradução do trecho:

_Pois as paredes começaram a tremer_

_A terra estava tremendo_

_Minha mente estava doendo_

_E nós estávamos fazendo amor, e você..._

_Me sacudiu a noite toda_

_Yeah você me sacudiu a noite toda_

Dá pra entender a cara do Lucius, não? XD

* * *

**N/b:** Vocês não acham essa fic a coisa mais fofa e divertida? Acham? Então tratem de deixar reviews lindas para a Carolzita, porque ela está se rasgando para encontrar um tempinho para escrever, especialmente para vocês! ;) Beijinhos, gatinhas ;* *Mila volta para a lâmpada mágica*

**N/A:** Oieeee, meus chuchus! A Schaala não é uma fofa? #aperta a Mila# Eu ADORO a minha beta fofuxa!

E desculpem o atraso com o cap! #se esconde dos tomates jogados# Desculpem essa idiota aqui, sério. Mas eu estou fazendo um intensivo de verão na facul e entrei na auto-escola (porque, diferente da Diana, eu morro de medo de dirigir! XD Mas eu preciso aprender, nem que seja na marra!), por isso estou a semana inteira sem poder escrever, já que eu não paro mais em casa. =/

Mas aqui está o cap fresquinho para vocês, meus amores! Espero que vocês gostem!

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram review! Eu amo vcs, gente!

Para quem estava logado: **Schaala, Sweetmoon Malfoy, vickykun, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, lunasonia, AB Feta, Nicky Evans, Morgana Bauer, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, SamaraKiss e Bak B. **AMO VCS, CHUCHUS!

Para quem não estava logado:

**Makie:** Oiee! Aii, que bom que você está gostando da fic! Eu vivo fazendo apostas aqui em casa também, mas é 50 pila no máximo, ou as tarefas de casa. XD Que bom que vc gostou da Di e o James juntos, eu queria mto fazê-los assim! Muuuuuito obrigada pela review, floor! Beijão! S2

**Lyla:** Oieee, minha flor! Aii, sério que foi a primeira coisa que vc foi ver quando chegou? #abraço de urso# Muito obrigada! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Não se preocupe que eu não vou abandonar a fic! A Ginny é má mesmo, mas vamos ver o que acontece a ela... XD Brigadao pela review, minha linda! Beijão! S2

**Paulawot:** Oieee! Aiii, que bom que você gostou da fic! #aperta# Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Estou roxa de vergonha aqui! XD A Ginny é maligna mesmo! Pulando a cerca! XD Não gostava muito dela nos livros também, mas admito que caprichei na maldade! Eu acho Harry e Draco muito fofo juntos, eles combinam demais! Aii, que bom que gostou da reconciliação deles! ;D HAUAHAUAHAUHUA Eu precisei fazer o Lulu em um momento trouxa, de chinelão! XD E a Diana pode influenciar qualquer pessoa! Eu tinha que juntá-la com o James. Adoro a Narcisa tbm, ela é diva! Todo mundo está pedindo pro Al e o Corp ficarem juntos! XD Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijão! S2

**Milla:** Oi! É uma pena que você não tenha gostado. O Draco estava indo a casa do Harry sem saber que ele morava lá, ele apenas sabia que estava indo buscar o Scorpius na casa de um amigo. E ele ficou grávido por possuir o gene veela, como seria explicado mais adiante, no cap 3. Eu avisei na sinopse que a fic é m-preg (masculine pregnant, ou seja, gravidez masculina), sendo que existem outras fics do tipo no fandom com esse tipo de enredo.

Reparei que teve gente que comentou antes que não comentou dessa vez. i.i Eu adoro saber o que vcs estão achando, podem deixar reviews a vontade, gente! XD

Quem está lendo sem deixar review, e aos que adicionaram nos favoritos e no alert, muuuuito obrigada!

Até a próxima, gente!

Beijão! S2


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Love Story

**Autora:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Sinopse: **As escolhas feitas podem levar duas pessoas a caminhos diferentes, mas isso não significa que eles não possam viver uma história de amor. Harry/Draco. SLASH. Veela fic. M-preg.

**Aviso:** Fic SLASH, ou seja, um romance entre um casal de homens. Quem não gosta do gênero, não leia, já está avisado.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- Mas, Diana!

- O que custa, James? Por favor, por favor!

- Mas fazer _isso_?

- _Isso_, sim! Sammy precisa de ajuda! E eu _vou_ ajudá-la! Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. E você me deve, está lembrado?

- Di, que tipo de namorada você é? Porque eu não sei se eu rio ou choro pelos seus pedidos...

- Shhh! – Scorpius avisou – Eles estão descendo.

Todas as crianças voltaram para a sala, onde Lucius e Narcisa conversavam com a família Zabini. Pansy e Blaise acenaram alegremente para Draco quando o viram descer, mas a ex-sonserina lançou um olhar desconfiado ao moreno que descia junto com o namorado e a filha. Johnny segurava a mão de uma garota ruiva, sorrindo amplamente para os Malfoys.

Quando Samantha, Harry e Draco alcançaram o pé da escada, Diana deu um beliscão em James, para que ele tomasse uma atitude. O ruivo engoliu em seco, mas abriu um amplo sorriso no seu melhor estilo galanteador e foi até a irmã da namorada.

- Oh, meu amor, estava te esperando! – falou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Sammy, aproximando muito os corpos e beijando de leve seus cabelos.

Ela o olhou espantada, e todos na sala se voltaram para os dois. Johnny arregalou os olhos para a cena que se desenrolava. A morena achou que James tinha pirado de vez, mas percebeu, pelo canto de olho, sua irmã lhe fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça, e Scorpius sorrir malignamente. E, então, entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"_Oh, Diana e suas ideias malucas..."_, pensou, mas sorriu largamente para James, apertando a mão dele nas suas, dando uma espiada na face abobalhada de Johnny.

- Já sentindo a minha falta, amorzinho?

- Sammy está namorando? – Blaise vocalizou a pergunta geral, mas pareceu não perceber o que pessoal estava aprontando.

Harry viu Draco sorrir muito _sonserinamente_ ao amigo, e soube que ele já esperava pelo plano de Diana, quando o loiro respondeu naturalmente:

- Oh, eu não falei, Blaise? Sammy achou um belo partido. – e deu uma piscadela para James.

HPDM&HPDM

Harry não sabia quem ele detestava mais. Se era Pansy Parkinson, ou melhor, Zabini, que apesar de ser _casada_, encarava descaradamente o _seu namorado_; se era Blaise, que conversava _empolgado demais_ com Draco; ou se era o filho do casal, John, conhecido popularmente como Johnny, que era descarado igual a mãe, na humilde opinião do moreno, por ficar lançando olhares para _sua filha, _mesmo com a tal namorada do lado.

Era uma escolha difícil, realmente.

Se ele pudesse esganar os três, estaria satisfeito. Mas nem sempre se tem tudo o que se deseja...

Sentiu uma mão apertar a sua por debaixo da mesa, e percebeu que Draco estava mais próximo dele, segurando sua mão, mesmo que ainda conversasse com _Blaise-tarado-Zabini_. Sorriu discretamente, entrelaçando os dedos com os do namorado. Mas isso ainda não iria fazer com que deixasse de lançar seu ódio eterno aos pervertidos que cercavam o loiro...

Voltou-se para observar os outros, e percebeu que Diana sorria satisfeita com a pobre encenação de namoro entre Sammy e James.

Se ele tinha que admitir algo na vida, era que a filha tinha uma imaginação e tanto para formular um plano daqueles. Quem, em sã consciência, joga seu próprio namorado para se fingir de namorado de outra? Mas ela queria ajudar a irmã, e ela confiava em Sammy e em James. E a loira era do tipo que fazia tudo por aqueles com quem ela se importava.

E tudo estava dando certo, pois Johnny não parava de encarar James como se pudesse lhe arrancar o fígado com o olhar. Ele nem mais prestava atenção na pobre ruivinha ao seu lado. Não, seu olhar nem desviava do "casal" a sua frente. Ele partia o bife como se estivesse fatiando o braço de James, tamanho o fogo assassino nos seus olhos e a força que colocava na faca.

Mas Harry achava que só um idiota – e ele não estava querendo ofender o menino – para acreditar que eles estavam namorando mesmo, pois a falta de química entre os dois era palpável. Eles estavam tão nervosos que só o pobre Johnny, perdido em seus ciúmes, conseguia enxergar algum romance ali.

- Então... – o garoto negro parou de tentar assassinar o pobre assado – Como vocês se conheceram?

James engoliu em seco e Samantha deu um risinho falso, mas ficou quieta. Um silencio sepulcral se espalhou pela mesa.

- Ahn... Eles se conheceram na escola, quando Sammy foi levar umas coisas pra mim. – e Scorpius apareceu para salvar o dia – Foi uma pegação geral. – Ou não.

- Ah foi, é? – Johnny estava fazendo uma cara de psicopata assassino, sorrindo loucamente para o casal.

- Oh, parabéns para vocês. São um lindo casal. Eu e Johnny nos conhec-... – a namorada do negro tentou desviar a atenção, mas ele a cortou.

- Já que estamos em casais, devíamos marcar alguma coisa. Sair depois do jantar, o que acham?

E quando James estava prestes a recusar o _agradável _convite...

- Mas claro que eles adorariam, Johnny! Seria ótimo! - Diana se intrometeu.

- Não é, Diana? – ele se voltou novamente para o casal – Podemos ir a um barzinho que eu conheço, muito bom.

- Ah... tudo bem. – James respondeu. E Johnny lhe lançou um sorriso maligno.

- Ótimo.

HPDM&HPDM

- Mais uma vez, o que viemos fazer aqui? – Draco perguntou, vendo Harry e os filhos dos dois escondidos atrás de um carro, com binóculos mirados para o barzinho e roupas escuras para se camuflar na noite. O loiro se apoiava no capô do Impala, recusando-se a participar da "missão" com os outros.

Todos se voltaram para ele, parecendo indignados ele por não entrar no espírito da _espionagem_.

- Eu prometi a Sammy que a ajudaria. – respondeu Harry.

- E o plano foi meu, claro que eu tinha que vir. – disse Diana.

- E nós viemos de gaiato para ver a confusão! – Al e Corp tinham sorrisos matreiros idênticos, que fizeram Draco bufar inconformado.

- E isso é tão divertido, tio Draco! Eu me sinto o James Bond! – Lily sorriu para o loiro, parecendo muito animada.

Até a pequena ruivinha tinha entrado na história. Que tipo de família era essa? Viu o moreno sorrir, estendendo-lhe a mão. Bufou de novo, mas se desencostou do capô e foi até ele, apertando a mão dele na sua e se espremendo entre Harry e Diana. Seu namorado lhe sorria, radiante, e Draco ficou divido entre beijá-lo ou acertar-lhe um murro na cara.

Ele poderia fazer os dois, também.

Draco beijou os lábios de Harry e deu um tapa no braço do moreno.

- Ouch! – mesmo assim, ele não parou de sorrir – Vai dizer que você não está se divertindo?

O loiro fez uma careta de indignação ao namorado, que sorriu mais.

- Acho que poderíamos estar nos divertindo muito mais, se é que me entende...

Harry corou com o comentário, e o loiro lhe lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico. Ponto para Draco.

- Oh, estou vendo eles! – Al exclamou, acenando para o barzinho – Naquela mesa do canto!

- Onde? Ahh, vi! – Diana se inclinou mais para frente, quase deitando em cima do carro, balançando as pernas. Draco a puxou para baixo – O que foi, pai?

- Você está de saia! Quer que o povo veja o que tem aí embaixo?

Sua filha suspirou, tentando encontrar um ângulo em que pudesse espionar e manter os países baixos fora de observação. Harry gargalhou ao seu lado, e o carro em que se apoiavam pareceu perceber todas aquelas pessoas o utilizando de barreira, pois o alarme soou alto nesse momento. Todo mundo na rua estava olhando para eles, como se fossem um bando de malucos. Draco sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

Eles andaram agachados até um carro mais próximo do bar, vendo Sammy, James, Johnny e a menina ruiva em uma mesa perto da janela, fazendo pedidos ao garçom.

As pessoas na rua ainda não tinham parado de olhá-los, e perceberam um segurança do pub se aproximando.

- Ah, justo agora? – Diana reclamou.

O homem parou ao lado deles, e Draco teve muita vontade de desaparatar e sumir quando viu o tamanho do cara. Mas ele não poderia abandonar Harry e as crianças. Ou poderia?

- Posso saber o que estão fazendo escondidos atrás desse carro? – ele estralou os dedos, apertando o punho fechado contra a outra mão, como se estivesse se preparando para surrá-los.

Harry arregalou os olhos, e Draco pôde ouvir ele murmurar um baixo "fudeu".

HPDM&HPDM

_Outubro de 2010._

_Johnny estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, observando Samantha ler distraidamente algum livro muito grosso. Sorriu, aproximando-se._

_- E aí, Sammy?_

_- Oh, oi, Johnny! – ele se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto a morena encontrava o marcador de texto, colocando-o entre as páginas da sua mais recente leitura, antes de fechá-la com um estalo – Já terminou a detenção?_

_- Nah, eu fugi. – ele riu quando a morena o encarou feio – O quê? Você é certinha demais, Sammy. _

_- Não sou certinha. Só acho que você tem que cumprir com os seus deveres. Aqueles meninos com quem você anda são uma péssima influência para você, sabe? Você não se metia em encrencas assim antes._

_- São meus amigos, Sammy, já falei!_

_- E que tipo de amigo são esses, que te deixam levar a culpa por algo que eles também participaram?_

_Ele suspirou, incomodado. Mas acabou voltando a sorrir para a menina, decidido a mudar de assunto._

_- E o livro de ontem? Já acabou?_

_- Oh, sim. – ela procurou a mochila no chão, tirando outro livro, ainda mais grosso que o outro – Uma leitura muito interessante sobre os novos estudos quanto ao funcionamento da mente humana. Tenho que levá-lo a biblioteca, por sinal. Quer vir?_

_- Não sei como você gosta daquele lugar poeirento... Vamos, então. – ele se levantou, mas percebeu um grupinho de rapazes se aproximando. Droga, eles não queriam que andasse com Sammy – Quer saber, eu levo para você. Aproveito e compro nosso lanche, e você fica aqui guardando o lugar, e pode terminar o capítulo em que parou._

_Ela sorriu para garoto negro, agradecendo a gentileza. _

"_Covarde."_

_Johnny se afastou rapidamente, mas acabou virando quando escutou as risadas altas de um bando de sujeitos truculentos. Seus amigos. Eles tinham cercado a morena. Ele ficou paralisado no lugar._

_Samantha tentou achar uma brecha e sair, mas acabou sendo empurrada. O livro que ela segurava caiu. Quando ela se abaixou para alcançá-lo, o mais alto a segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a cair e se ralar nas pedras._

_Eles riram audivelmente. Johnny não conseguia sair do lugar._

_Então, alguém acertou em cheio o nariz do garoto alto, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ele rugiu e tentou se levantar, mas Diana foi mais rápida, e gritou para chamar a atenção dos seguranças da escola. Todos os garotos deram um passo para trás, sem saber se deviam fugir ou aproveitar enquanto os seguranças estavam longe e dar uma lição nela._

_- Corram, idiotas! Antes que os seguranças os alcance!_

_Diana ameaçou um passo em direção aos outros garotos, mas elas saíram correndo para todos os lados. A loirinha suspirou, virando-se para encarar a irmã, que chorava silenciosamente, as mãos e joelhos ralados da queda causada pelo empurrão. Quis correr atrás dos retardados que machucaram Samantha, mas nunca deixaria a irmã ferida sozinha._

_Ela se aproximou da morena, agora com cara de preocupação. Segurou as mãos branquinhas, do mesmo tamanho que as suas, para ver os machucados._

_- Ai, Sammy! Está sangrando! – a morena deu um soluço contido, murmurando um "está tudo bem", mas Diana ignorou o que ela falava. Tentou ajudá-la a levantar, mas ela deu um gemidinho de dor, voltando a se sentar – É o seu pé? Será que quando caiu acabou torcendo de novo?_

_Samantha mordeu o lábio inferior, para se impedir de admitir que sim, estava com o pé torcido, ou reclamar da dor. Mas ela não podia esconder nada de Diana. _

_Sua irmã "mais velha", mesmo que por diferença de alguns minutos, sabia tudo que se passava em sua cabeça, como um sexto sentido. E, às vezes, isso a irritava, mas quase sempre só a fazia se sentir querida e confortada. Mesmo que Diana não fosse fã dos mesmos hobbys que ela – como ler ou estudar –, a irmã passava longos momentos só a escutando tagarelar sobre algum livro que nunca havia ouvido falar, sem reclamar. E isso bastava a ela, pois mesmo que em seu jeito fechado de ser e com dificuldade de fazer amigos, ela sabia que teria a irmã ao seu lado sempre que precisasse._

_A loirinha suspirou, virando-se para a irmã, agachada, para que ela subisse em suas costas e, desse modo, pudesse carregá-la. Sammy sorriu para Diana, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, e se apoiou contra ela para ser levada a enfermaria._

_- Obrigada, Di._

_- Só tome mais cuidado com esses panacas, nerd. – Samantha fez bico para o "nerd". A loira sempre lhe chamava assim – Porque eu não posso dar uma lição neles enquanto estivermos na escola. _

_A morena sorriu mais, pensando que logo Diana estaria fazendo terror nos intervalos de aula. Suspirou, feliz._

_Johnny se aproximou, hesitante. _

_- Di, pode deixar que eu levo a Sammy a enfermar-..._

_- Escuta aqui, Johnny. – ela falou secamente, voltando a ficar brava. O garoto negro deu um passo para trás – Eu vi muito bem que você podia ter defendido a Sammy, mas em vez disso, você fingiu que não viu nada. Agora vem aqui prestar serviço? Não me importa se a minha irmã é nerd..._

_- Hei!_

_- ... Mas eu não gosto que sejam duas caras com ela. – ela ignorou a interrupção da morena – Decida-se de que lado está, antes que eu decida por você. E você não vai gostar, se eu mesma escolher._

_E saiu, levando a irmã. _

_Tudo que Johnny pôde fazer foi recolher o livro esquecido no chão._

_

* * *

_

**N/b:** Não gosto desse Johnny, hunf. É bom que ele faça algo bem legal no próximo cap. para se redimir *põe a Sammy no colo* Comentem, suas pestes! *Schaala apanha das leitoras*

**N/A:** Não batam na Schaala, não! Ela é minha querida! #põe no colo# XD

E desculpem a demora! Mas amanhã começam as aulas e eu estava cuidando do meu TCC maligno, pra mostrar pro meu orientador. E estava sem inspiração tbm, mas a crise passou! XD

Eu tentem colocar um pouco de Harry/Draco nesse cap, como me pediram, mas foi meio de surpresa isso, dai sai um pouquinho do planejamento. Mas não ficou tão mau assim, né? #olhar de cachorrinho chutado da mudança#

Espero que gostem do cap!

Muito obrigada a quem está comentando, quem está adicionando aos favoritos e ao alerta, quem está fazendo uma leitura silenciosa tbm! ;D

Para quem eu já respondi aos reviews logados: **vickykun, Schaala, Freya Jones, Lilavate, AB Feta, Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, Bak Black, lunasonia, SamaraKiss**. Muito obrigada, pessoal! AMO VCS! S2

Para quem não estava logado:

**FranRenata:** Oiee, flor! Hauahauhauahaua Eu sempre digo isso pra minha mãe quando ela me diz algo que não tem como ser verdade! XD Agora estou imaginando o Harry assim! LOL Eu PRECISAVA fazer o Lucius de lençolzinho! #aperta# Sempre acabo fazendo flashbacks meio melancólicos, agora foi mais um... XD Espero que goste do cap! Brigadão por comentar! Beijão! S2

**Makie:** Oiee, flor! Hauahauhauahauhau Essa história de mangueira foi o máximo, eu me divirto muito fazendo essas perguntas de crianças! XD Eu tinha que escrever uma cena do Lucius de lençol! #baba no loiro# XD O caso deles vai ser conturbado sim! Mas Johnny não será um cara mau, só um pouquinho XD Muito obrigada pelo review, flor! Espero que goste desse cap! Beijão! S2

**Paulawot:** Oiee, flor! Hauhauahauhaua Claro que eles se divertem! E os netos e o filho ainda por cima apostam sobre isso! Tsc, tsc, tsc. XD Harry tem que ficar de olho no sogrão mesmo, qntes que leve um golpe ninja! Huahauahuahauhaua Aham, Johnny não existe apenas para explicar as meninas sobre como os bebês são feitos XD Vamos ver o que acontece! Tem mta gente mesmo pedindo para que eu junte o Al e o Corp! Eles são mto fofos mesmo! Espero que goste do cap! Muito obrigada pela review, flor! E por estar acompanhando a fic! Beijão! S2

**Layla:** Oieee, minha flor! Sim, Lucius de leçol era algo que eu precisava escrever! ;D E eu adoro essas perguntas embaraçosas que as crianças fazem aos pais, deixando-os sem jeito! Tadinho do Dray! #põe no colo# Sammy namorou com o Johnny qdo eram mais novos, e agora vamos ver o que acontece, se ele é ou não o par ideal dela! E qdo a Ginny, minha boca é um túmulo! #risada maligna# Espero que goste do cap! Muito obrigada pela review, flor! E por estar acompanhando a fic! Que bom que vc está gostando! Beijão! S2

É isso, gente!

Comentem, pra tia Carol ficar feliz! #dando um sorrisão de pedinte#

Amo vocs!

Beijão! S2


End file.
